Painting
by Herolover27
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is the one and only member of U.A's art club. All he wanted to do was make some Hero art, but the girls at his school have other ideas for him and his amazing art abilities. Based on the amazing art by Eltonel. Izuku x Polygamy
1. Mina Ashido

**An: Thank you Majigah and Sona Sitri for editing this fic.**

* * *

**RING**

Izuku Midoriya picked up his notebook and was ready to leave the classroom. "Midoriya, where are you going?" Iida asked.

"Sorry Iida, I have an art club meeting and I don't want to be late," Izuku replied.

"Your dedication to your club work is impressive. I applaud your outstanding effort Midoriya," Iida said.

"Good luck Deku, make some amazing art," Ochako said as she supported her friend.

"Thank you," Izuku said as he ran out of the 1A classroom. He was so excited that he didn't notice the pink-skinned girl in front of him.

**CRASH**

Both teenagers crashed onto the floor, with Midoriya dropping his notebook. "I'm sorry Ashido, I didn't see where I was looking and-"

"It's all right Midoriya," Mina replied. She then picked up his notebook and was about to give it to him until she read the title. "Art Book? I never knew you did art. Can I see?"

"Well um-" Too late. Mina had already opened it up and peeked inside its contents.

"Oh wow, this is great!" Mina said. Midoriya had never actually shown anyone his art, besides his mother, so hearing someone praise his art was new.

"Thank you," Midoriya said, "Can I have my notebook back, please? I have to get to the art club."

"Wait, do you need a model or something? I would gladly help you," Mina said.

"Really? Well, you can come to the club room in an hour and I will set everything up for you," Izuku replied, "I better get going, see you soon!"

Mina smiled to herself, "Oh I will see you soon. But that's not the only thing you will be seeing."

* * *

**ART ROOM:**

Izuku placed a stool in the middle of the room. He then set up an artboard and placed the materials right next to it. "Perfect," Izuku said to himself.

"Midoriya, I'm here," Mina said. She was wearing just a normal T-Shirt and shorts with sandals.

"Thank you for doing this Ashido," Midoriya said.

"It's no problem Midoriya. Hey, where are the other members?" Mina asked.

"Well actually I'm the only member," Midoriya said.

"Really," Mina said.

"Yeah, despite U.A having a large number of clubs, no one is interested in art anymore," Izuku explained, "I barely convinced Nezu to create this club. Luckily he gave me this old classroom no one uses."

"So it's just us then?" Mina asked as she dug her fingers into the ends of her shirt.

"Yeah," Izuku then turned his attention to the artboard. "Take your time and get into the position you want and sit down."

"I'm ready," Mina said as she sat down on the stool.

Midoriya peeked from his artboard and saw the pink girl lewd as the day she was born and covering her special place with her legs. Izuku immediately blushed and covered his eyes. "ASHIDO, what are you doing?"

"Relax Midoriya. I wanted this, besides haven't you ever wanted to draw a girl in the nude?" Mina asked.

"Can you at least put on your bra?" Izuku asked. He tried to stop his eyes from staring at Mina's breasts.

"Nope, I came here all commando so you have to stare," Mina said. "What's that line in that famous movie? Draw me like one of your French girls." She then put both of her arms next to her head and moved her legs around.

Izuku finally gave in and started to draw a few lines of the pink girl. He started with her hair and horns and slowly worked his way down. "Make sure you stay still Ashido, it's hard to work when someone's moving."

"I will Midori."

"Midori?"

"Yeah I mean it's a cute name for a cute guy," Mina explained.

"Th-thanks," Midoriya said. _ 'Oh no this girl is going to break me.' _

"You're welcome. Hey, I was wondering, why did you pick up drawing? Mina asked.

"Um well, you know about my hero notebooks right?"

"Yes, though I've never seen what's inside them," Mina replied.

"Well, I have some drawings of Pro Heroes in them. When I first started, I was a terrible artist," Midoriya had completely forgotten the fact that Mina was naked and just took a trip to memory lane. "I practiced more and more whenever I had free time, which was a lot. Eventually, I had an appreciation for art and started to draw heroes more and more." Midoriya smiled at his old memories.

Mina noticed this smile and smiled to herself. She liked seeing the green-haired boy smile.

"And done," Midoriya said.

Mina was surprised, so much so that she got up and checked her painting. "Wait it's incomplete," Mina said. Her tits were right next to Midoriya's face and his attention was completely taken away. Mina saw that the drawing was incomplete, it didn't have her horns or her facial details, but that wasn't what got Mina's attention.

"You didn't even do my nipples."

She waited for Midoriya's response only to notice that his eyes were directly aimed right at her chest. "Come on, I know my tits are good but that's no excuse for you to slack off."

"S-sorry," Midoriya replied as he went back to the drawing, "It was a rough draft I'm not 100% done yet."

"Midori, have you ever touched a boob before?" Mina asked.

"N-no," Midoriya instantly replied. Wait, is she going to go that far? That was just like sex.

"Well," she got closer to Midoriya, "If you do a better job than I might reward you in more ways than one." Her words were making Midoriya redder than blood. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Mina sat back down and did the same pose she did before, "Come on Midoriya, don't disappoint me."

What should he do? Should he do what Mina says and follow along? Or should he stop what he was doing and forget everything that just happened?

He picked the former.

Using his pencil once more, he sketched Mina once more. This time, he added in the details Mina wanted. He also erased a few lines while adding in a few more. He also added in her horns, her toes and even her unique eyes. Then he finished it all with a bright and mighty smile on her face.

"Now I am fully done," Midoriya said, "You can get up now."

Mina did so and walked to her drawing. She picked it up and observed it. 'A little rough, but then again, this is the first time drawing a girl naked. I'll give him an A-.'

"You did good," Mina then smiled, "Now for your reward."

She sat down on Midoriya's lap, "Come on, touch anything you want." Midoriya was baffled. She was serious, one hundred percent. The girl was right in front of him and he had no idea what to do.

His first reaction was to touch Mina's hands. _ 'Her skin feels so smooth. A lot different than mine. Is it because of her pink skin? I've never felt anything like it.' _

"Are you just going to hold my hand or are you going to do much more?" Mina moved his hands towards her breasts.

It was his first time touching a boob this entire encounter was the first time he ever saw a girl naked. _ 'Her breasts feel warm and squishy. Like I'm touching one big bouncing ball.' _

"Hehe, that tickles," Mina said. Izuku immediately retracted his hand, not wanting to cause any more problems. "There's nothing wrong with that Midori, your touch was special." Mina grabbed both of his hands and brought them to her breasts. "So how do they feel?"

"A-am-amazing," Midoriya replied.

"Good," Mina then wrapped her legs around Midoriya's body, "Wanna feel something more amazing?"

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Mina and Izuku walked out of the art room, both were amazed at what just happened. "Midori, I never knew you had it in you," Mina's clothes were wrinkled and her hair was messier than normal.

Izuku was too shocked at what just happened. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed every last second of what just happened. It was just surprising to the boy. Not only did he see a naked girl, not only did he touch a boob, but he lost his virginity to a beautiful girl.

His mind was all screwy-dewey.

"Midori are you all right?" Mina asked.

"S-sorry, we should get back to the dorms before the teachers get worried," Midoriya said.

"Um wait," Midoriya turned to see Mina limping.

"Here let me help you," Midoriya said. He crouched down and was opening his arms up to her.

"You're so sweet, thank you," Mina said as she welcomed herself onto his arms.

Izuku lifted her and started to carry her to the dorms. "Ashido-san, there's this question on my mind."

"Go ahead, ask anything you want," Mina replied.

"Why did you do this? With me of all people?" Midoriya asked.

Mina looked up, "Well, to be honest, I always wanted nude art of myself. The thing is I wanted to do it in private. I also didn't want to do it in front of a weird stranger, I wanted to do it in front of a guy I like."

"Is that why you had sex with me?" Izuku asked.

"Yep."

"Do you like me?"

"Yessiree," Mina then moved her face right next to his, "Why do you think I gave you my virginity?"

Wait, Mina was a virgin? Midoriya had never thought about that. He was so caught up with his lust that he had completely forgotten about Mina's side. "D-did you enjoy it?" Midoriya asked.

"Yep," Mina then kissed Midoriya on the check, "I wouldn't mind having fun with you again. Maybe then we could make another picture together."

"Maybe."

"Is something wrong Midori?" Mina asked.

"Ashido, what does this make us?" Midoriya asked, "Are we friends with benefits or are we more?"

Mian thought to herself before answering, "I think we're more than friends, but we can't start dating yet."

"Why?" Midoriya asked.

"You'll see, oh you can let me down now," they had arrived at the dorms and Mina's body was now feeling less sore than before.

"I enjoyed myself today. Can we do it again?" Midoriya asked.

"Your such a stud," Mina lifted herself and kissed Midoriya on the lips, "We should do it again."

"Yeah," Midoriya smiled. He had no idea how this relationship will end, but he'll enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

**LATER:**

"Girls I have something amazing to show you," Mina said. She had invited the girls of the 1A classroom to her room. She had covered her painting with a drape and was ready to show it all to her friends.

"Was it important to invite all of us?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yes it's that good," Mina replied.

"I don't believe it," Jiro said, "I think you're overeating."

"No, I'm not, it's really that amazing," Mina said.

"Come on, let us see what Mina has to show us. Maybe it is that good," Momo said.

"Thank you Yaoyorozu," Mina replied, "So you know how Midoriya is in the art club."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I did model work for him," Mina said.

"You were a model for Deku," Ochako said.

"Yep, would you like to see?" Mina grabbed the drape, ready to present the artwork.

"OH, I do I do," Toru said, her invisible arm up in the air.

"WELL HERE YOU GO," Mina took off the drape and revealed the art to her friends.

At first, they were confused, then they realized what the art was, and then they all said one word.

"NANI."


	2. Ochako Uraraka

**AN: The Green Tea girl comes over for a drawing.**

* * *

"So Midoriya, what is it you would like to discuss with me?" Principal Nezu asked.

Izuku was in the principal's office and had to ask something important to the principal. "Mr. Nezu, can you increase the budget for the art club, please? I know that -"

"Done."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, what!?" Izuku asked.

"I agree, so I'm increasing the budget for the art club," Nezu said, "Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Izuku said,_ 'Now I can get more tools and equipment and I can also make better art of Mina.'_

"Good, class is beginning soon, why don't you get to class," Nezu said.

* * *

"Midori, where were you? I was getting lonely," Mina said.

"Sorry, I had to talk to the principal about something," Midoriya said. The couple's conversation attracted the attention of the 1A girls, specifically Ochako.

_'She's spending a lot of time with Deku. Way more than before,'_ Ochako said in her head.

* * *

**_ONE WEEK EARLIER:_**

_"MINA, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jiro yelled._

_"What is something wrong with the art?" Mina asked._

_"YEAH SOMETHINGS WRONG. You don't just show your friends shit like this," Jiro said._

_The other girls (except for Momo and Tsuyu) were blushing at the sight of the art._

_"Deku, you said Deku did this," Ochako said._

_"Oh yeah, he's an amazing artist, isn't he? Maybe I should do more model work for him," Mina said._

_"JESUS CHRIST MINA," Jiro yelled as she stomped out of the room. No one noticed the blush on her face._

_"Um, I'm guessing this isn't normal?" Momo asked. 'Maybe I should ask Midoriya to draw me. I could frame it.'_

_"No Yaoyorozu, this isn't normal," Tsuyu said. 'Although I wouldn't mind Midoriya making art for me. Maybe we could do much more after that.'_

_"Oh come on Mina. Just because I can't be drawn doesn't mean you could show off," Toru said._

_"Sorry Hagakure," Mina replied._

_Ochako was not only blushing, but she was also angry as well. 'How dare she do something so lewd with Deku. You'll see Mina, he'll be mine just you wait.'_

* * *

**NOW:**

_'I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING AT ALL,_' Ochako screamed in her head. She watched from the sidelines as Mina seduced Midoriya over and over again. _'Why can't I be a model for Deku?'_

After class, Ochako heard an interesting conversation between Midoriya and Mina. "Sorry Midori, I'm busy after school, I can't be your model today," Mina said.

"It's okay Ashido, I can do a day without you," Izuku replied.

_'This is my chance,' _Ochako said in her head.

She waited for Mina and Midoriya to separate to use her chance. "Deku," she said, "Would be alright if I'm your model?"

"Sure thing Uraraka," Izuku replied.

* * *

**ART ROOM:**

"Here you go Uraraka-San," Midoriya said. He presented her with a large artsy couch with a pink blanket over it. "You can do any pose you want, just make sure it's something you could do for a long time."

"Deku, would you mind if I changed into something much more comfortable?" Ochako asked.

"Sure, anything is good," Midoriya said, "Do you want to change now?"

"NO, um, please turn around," Ochako said.

"Oh right," Midoirya said, _'I've been with Mina so many times that I didn't stop caring. Man, I can't believe it's been a week since we got together.'_

"Um, Deku do you mind closing your mind for a few seconds?" Ochako asked.

_'Weird request, but it's not like anything bad and is going to happen.'_ "Okay they're closed," Izuku said.

Izuku heard the soft tap of Ochako's feet as she made her way to the couch. "You can open them up now."

Izuku did so and was shocked by what he was seeing.

His best friend naked right in front of him, with the greatest blush on her face.

Izuku was so surprised at what he was seeing that he dropped the pencil in his hands. "U-Ura-Uraraka-san why are you nude?" Midoriya asked.

"Can you draw me like this please?" Ochako asked. From the look of her face, she wasn't going to say anything more than that.

"Um, okay," Izuku picked up his pencil and started drawing. _ 'There's so much tension in the room. Maybe I should do what Mina did and make some small talk.'_ "So is the couch comfortable Uraraka?"

"Hhmm," was her reply.

"You look a little tense, why not relax and calm down?"

"Mhm."

"Um, make sure you stay perfectly still. I want to make sure you look really good."

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm," was the only thing that came out of Ochako.

_'Oh god I didn't think it would be this bad,'_ Izuku said in his head. _'This is nothing like what happened with Mina. At least that was somewhat a conversation. Now that I think about it, why is Ochako doing this?'_

Izuku took a quick peep at Ochako's blushing face. She looked uncomfortable as if she was being forced to be here.

Izuku did the right thing and put his pencil down, "Uraraka, why are you doing this?"

Ochako responded by looking away. "If you won't tell me, then I won't make this drawing," Izuku said.

Ochako gave up and told him the truth. "Mina showed us the art you made of her." Izuku was shocked, but Ochako kept ongoing. "I hated it, I thought it was ugly and rude for Mina to show us something like that. The thing is, what made me hate it wasn't the drawing or the fact that Mina showed it to us. Rather, I was just jealous that Mina did something like that with you. I wanted to be your first and Mina took that spot. I wanted to be with you but instead, Mina took you away. I….I just wanted to feel special again."

Ochako had a sad look on her face, one that truly showed her sadness inside. "Ochako, just because I drew Mina doesn't mean anything about our friendship. We can still be good friends, no matter who gets in our way."

"But," Ochako got up from her couch and made her way to Izuku, "I want to be more than friends."

Ochako got extremely close to Izuku, to the point where their mouths were nearly kissing. Izuku had a red blush on his face while Ochako seemed to be drunk with love. They fell to the ground, and Ochako had no intention of stopping.

"Ochako wait," his words fell on deaf ears as Ochako's face got closer and closer to Izuku. Until-

**SLIDE**

"Well, what do we have here?" Mina Ashido asked.

The two teenagers were in shock as the pink-skinned girl watched from the entranceway.

"Mina, it's not what it looks like," Izuku said.

"Oh, it is exactly what it looks like," Mina had a dark simile on her face, "So Ochako, how much fun were you two going to have?"

Ochako's face instantly reddened and she ran away to hide her nude body from Mina. She instantly hid under the blankets that were covering the couch. "Aw relax, I've already seen that in the locker room," Mina then walked over to Midoriya, "See this is what I was talking about girls liking you."

"Wait what?"

"I wasn't lying when I said there were other girls who liked you Midori," Mina said as she smiled, "I mean everyone could see that Ochako had a crush on you."

"No, they didn't," Ochako cried out from behind the blankets.

"Wait a moment. Uraraka-san said you showed the other girls my drawing," Midoriya said.

"Oh right, yeah, I wanted to test something out. I wanted to see if any other girls had a crush on you and I was right. Congratulations Midoriya you have a harem," Mina proudly said.

"WHAT!" Ochako exposed herself from the blankets and had a redder face than before. "That's not what happened."

"Yeah, well, actions speak louder than words," Mina replied

Midoriya was still shocked by what was going on. _'Uraraka has a crush on me. Not only her but the other girls as well,'_ Izuku said in his head.

"Oi Midori, if you're going to have fun with Uraraka you better use these," Mina then tossed to him a pack of condoms. "Then again if Uraraka can't handle you then you could just give them to me. We would have much better use of it anyway."

That got Ochako's attention. She rose and went to her beloved, "Deku we are using all of these."

"Uraraka-san, what happened to you?" Deku asked.

"We're using all of these," Uraraka said. She put one in her mouth and grabbed Midoriya's tie.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun," Mina said as she closed the door.

Now Midoriya was left alone with Ochako's urges.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

"DEKU, Oh DEKU," Ochako cried out. She was a cowgirl position and was riding her beloved. They were on the last condom and wanted to finish it off big.

"Uraraka-san," Midoriya said. He grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down. He was about to burst when suddenly.

**RIP**

The two realized what had happened and immediately stopped. "The condom broke," Midoriya said.

"I noticed," Ochako replied.

There was an awkward silence between them. Most likely because they just now realize the situation they were in.

"We should get going," Midoriya said.

"Right," Ochako replied.

After a quick change, the two of them leave the art room. "I just realized, we never got the chance to finish the drawing," Midoriya said.

"Maybe next time," Ochako said. _'Oh god, I just had sex with Deku and we're just treating it like it's normal. Is this what happens after sex or am I just freaking out.'_

"Ochako-san, is something wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"No, nothing is wrong," Ochako could barely look at Midoriya. She couldn't look him in the eyes, not after what happened.

"Ochako, turn your head please," Ochako was a little nervous but did as Midoriya said.

She was then met with a kiss to the mouth by Midoriya. Her eyes widened instantly as she was surprised, but she quickly closed her eyes, accepting what was happening. They stayed like that for god knows how long.

The moment they separated, their eyes lock on to each other. "Let's go inside," Izuku said.

"Yes," Ochako said. They held hands and walked to the dorm rooms, ready for anything.

However, they still weren't ready for Mina.

"So you two are dating now. That's wonderful," Mina said on Midoriya's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Ochako asked.

"Come on, I was waiting for the grand finale," Mina then made her way to Izuku, "So how was she? Was she good or exhilarating."

"She was great," Midoriya replied, "But what are you doing here?"

"For this," Mian then made a hole with her hands and inserted her fingers inside. "That and we now have a three-way relationship so we need to talk about how it works."

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked.

"Well, we both like him so it's only natural that we both date him right," Mina said.

"That makes no sense," Ochako replied.

"Let me explain," Mina then got close to Ochako and whispered into her ear. With each passing second, Ochako's face was getting redder and redder. When Mina was done, Ochako said, "To do something like that sounds amazing. But can we do something so lewd?"

"Oh yes we can," Mina said.

While Midoriya was wondering what they were talking about, the two of them made their way to the green-haired boy. "Midori, we want to do something special with you."

Ochako went behind Midoriya and locked the door. "This is going to be your first threesome Midori, can you keep up?" Mina asked.

"...Yes," Izuku nervously replied.

"Good," Mina said before jumping on the poor boy.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"And done," Midoriya was done with his newest and in his opinion best drawing yet.

"Great," both Mina and Ochako said. They both were posing for a nude draw just for Midoriya and was now finally done.

They got up and saw the drawing for themselves, "It looks amazing Deku thank you."

"Anything for you two," Midoriya said with a simile.

"Anything," Mina said right behind MIdoriya. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Even something lewd."

"Sorry Mina, I have important training to do today," Midoriya said.

"Hppmh," Mina grunted, "When you're done please come to me. It gets lonely at night."

"Come on Mina, let's change," Ochako said.

"Awwwww," Mina sighed in despair, "Looks like it's just you and me Ochako."

"Sorry, I'm studying with Tsuyu tonight so I can't play with you," Ochako said.

"Awwwwwwwwwww," Mina said in dismay.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT:**

"Thank you Tsuyu for tutoring me," Ochako said.

"No problem Ochako," Tsuyu replied.

"Also, I just need to use the bathroom real quick, " Ochako said, "Sorry."

"No problem," Tsuyu said as her friend left the room. When Ochako left, Tsuyu noticed something peeking out of Ochako's closet. Taking a quick, Tsuyu saw something unimaginable.

"What is this?" She asked as she held a naked drawing of Ochako Uraraka.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I did not expect this much positivity to come in such a short wave. Thank you all for the support and I can't wait to entertain you all next time.**

**NEXT TIME: A FROG HOPS ON**


	3. Tsuyu Asui

**An: The Frog Princesss enters and a scene from a very special artist.**

**Another thing I forgot to mention, this is a University not a Highschool.**

**Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Oh hey, Tsuyu. Sorry I was in the bathroom for so long," Ochako said as she reentered her room.

"It's alright, now what do you need help with?" Tsuyu asked.

The entire time Tsuyu was helping Ochako, there was only one thing on her mind. _'So Izuku also drew Ochako. Why didn't she tell me as Mina did? Actually no, they are different in personality so that makes sense. But if Izuku drew Ochako like that, then can he do one for me?'_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"So Deku, what do you want to do today? I can do some more model work," Ochako asked.

"We can do some more dance lessons. You two need to improve on your flexibility," Mina said.

"I mean I've got time," Izuku said, "We can do both." Unbeknownst to the trio, a certain frog girl was watching them from afar. She wasn't doing anything, just staring at them silently.

"Um, guys have you noticed something odd about Tsuyu?" Mina asked in a whisper.

"No, not really," Izuku responded.

"Isn't she acting normal?" Ochako replied.

"Well, she has been staring at us for a long time. Do you consider that normal?" Mina asked.

"Good point," Izuku said. "What do you think she wants?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mina replied, "She wants you to draw her."

"What!?" Ochako said, "Mina, don't you think this is going too far? We can't have every girl lusting after Deku."

"Says who? The more the merrier," Mina said.

"What do you think about Tsuyu joining your harem Midori?"

"Well, she's nice and all, but are you sure that's what she wants? I mean, that's out of character for her," Izuku said.

"Sure, but you never know what a good drawing could do to a woman. Just look at Ochako."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Ochako asked.

"Anyway Izuku, go out there and get the frog girl," Mina said as she pushed Izuku to Tsuyu.

"Mina, isn't this going too far?" Ochako asked. "What if Tsuyu doesn't want this?"

"Oh trust me Ochako, it will all work out in the end," Mina said.

Izuku made his way towards the frog girl. At first, he was a little nervous, he had never done anything like this. Mina made some small gestures to him, urging him to go. Izuku finally made his way to Tsuyu, who was just watching the whole thing without saying a word.

"Hey Tsuyu," Izuku said.

"You finally got my name right, kero," Tsuyu said.

"Anyways, what do you need Midoriya?"

"Well you see, I need a model for the art club and since no one else can do it, do you think you can be one for me?" Izuku asked.

"Sure, I will be there after school," Tsuyu picked up her bags. "I can't wait to be there," she replied.

"Sure thing," Izuku said. _'Dear god what did I just sign up for?'_ Izuku said in his head as Mina cheered for him in the background.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Izuku set up everything needed for his drawing. He got a nice and fancy chair for Tsuyu to sit in, he even added in some nice curtains for a good background. With the extra funding Nezu gave him he was able to afford it all and more.

So there was Izuku, waiting for the frog girl to come and arrive. Honestly, he hoped she wasn't nude, that way he could have a normal picture to show to the principal and other clubs. That way he could prove that he was doing actual artwork. But then again he always did have a strange case of luck.

Wait, in this case would it be good luck or bad luck?

"I'm here," Tsuyu said as she entered the art club.

Izuku turned around slowly with a single phrase echoing in his mind. _'Please don't be naked. Please don't be naked.'_

_'SHE ISN'T NAKED!' _Izuku thought as he saw Tsuyu.

"Midoriya is everything alright? You seem weird," Tsuyu asked.

"Nothing, I'm just in a happier mood than ever. Just take a seat and we can start whenever you're ready," Izuku said. _'Now I have something to show that isn't naked drawings.'_

"Okay give me a second," Tsuyu said. After a while, Tsuyu walked past Midoriya, who was so distracted that he didn't see what she had done, and sat right down on the chair doing the most comfortable pose she knew.

That's when Izuku realized what she had done. "Tsuyu why are you naked?" Izuku asked with a massive blush on his face.

"It's training, kero," Tsuyu replied. Unlike Mina, she wasn't really showing off, and unlike Ochako, she wasn't embarrassed either. Tsuyu was just sitting there and honestly, it looked like it was just a regular thing for her to do.

"Should I even ask?"

"You could if you want, but I want you to draw first," Tsuyu said.

"Okay," Izuku regained his composure and started to draw his classmate. He started with her head, making her face structure, then he drew her long hair. As he was drawing, a single question kept on appearing in his head.

"Midoriya-Kun, this is really awkward for the both of us," Tsuyu said.

"Tell me about it," Izuku replied.

"So why don't you be naked as well," Tsuyu stated.

"Um no thank you," Izuku replied. "I work better clothed."

"You never know," Tsuyu replied.

As time went on, Tsuyu accepted the fact that she was naked in front of Midoriya. Izuku, on the other hand, was nervous to the core. It didn't help that Tsuyu was just giving off a bland face.

"Izuku, do you need help?" Tsuyu asked.

"No, I'm good," Midoriya replied.

Tsuyu got off her chair and made her way to Midoriya. "Something's wrong please tell me," Tsuyu said.

"Well, I'm just confused about why you would do something like this." Midoriya asked.

"Oh, that's simple. You know how people make a ton of lewd stuff on female heroes?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, I want to prepare myself for all that lewd stuff. You would be amazed at what I could do," Tsuyu said, "Oh and I love you."

"Wait what?"

"I said I love you," Tsuyu said, she made her way closer and closer to Izuku. "Ever since you saved me at the USJ I've had feelings for you. Your heroic heart that saves everyone, your adorable looks, and your talents. It's all bundled up in one sweet package. And because of that, I love you."

Izuku did not expect this. Especially from Tsuyu. He had never thought of Tsuyu loving him at all and he especially didn't think she was going to do a live confession in the nude.

Of course, his silence made Tsuyu do something even more unexpected. She got down on the ground and pulled at Midoriya's pants. "Look let me show you," Tsuyu said.

"Wait you don't have to do that," Izuku said.

"Oh let her do it. What's the harm?" The voice of Mina Ashido said. Turning his head around, Izuku saw Mina locking the door and taking off everything on her body.

"Oh hi Mina," Tsuyu said, "You don't mind if I give Midoriya a blowjob right?"

"Oh not at all but," She then made her way to Midoriya and moved her hands to Midoriya's pants, "I want to have some fun as well."

"M-M-Mina, what about Ochako?" Izuku asked.

"She's out doing hero work, so it's just us three now," Mina said. She then moved her hands inside his pants. "After all, we can have fun on our own."

"Mina, this is my moment," Tsuyu said. "Let me have fun first."

"Sorry Tsuyu, go get your man," Mina said as she released herself from Midroiya, "Midori have fun."

Tsuyu took down his pants but was surprised at the size. "Mina, can I have help?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

"How are you doing Tsuyu?" Mina asked. She had placed her pussy right on Midoriya's face, with him licking it every second.

"Well, it's really big," Tsuyu said. She had placed his cock inside her pussy, making her virginity long gone.

"I know, there's nothing else like it," Mina said. "Speaking of which, how are you doing Midori?" Izuku responded by giving them a thumbs up. "Great. Now if only Ochako was here to see this."

"Yeah, if only," the horrifying voice of Ochako Uraraka said.

"Oh, hi Ochako," Mina said without concern, "You're just about to see Midori cum inside Tsuyu. Come watch."

"Mina you said to leave Izuku alone today and now I'm seeing you and Tsuyu with him. Do you think I'm in the mood for that?"

"To be fair Ochako, this is all your fault," Tsuyu said.

"Wait what?"

"I saw the drawing Izuku made of you and I wanted one too. So this is your fault." Tsuyu explained.

Mina turned her head towards the shocked face of Ochako. Izuku tried to see, but Mina's body got in the way. Mina smiled, "Oh don't worry Ochako we all make mistakes." However, it all fell on deaf ears.

"What's going on I can't see," Izuku asked.

"I think we broke her," Mina replied.

Just another day at UA university.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

"Izuku can you come with me?" Tsuyu asked.

"Oh sure," Midoriya replied.

He followed Tsuyu into the forest that bordered U.A. They went so far into the borders that Midoriya believed that they were at the border of U.A. Eventually they reach a small pond.

"What are we doing here?" Izuku asked.

"Watch," Tsuyu then began to disrobe herself until she was completely naked. Izuku turned his around, although he had already seen everything Tsuyu had.

"How's Ochako and Mina treating you?" Midoriya asked.

"Great, surprisingly," Tsuyu said, "I thought Ochako would hate me but she's really nice."

"That's good."

"You can look Izuku, I don't mind," Tsuyu said.

Izuku turned around and watched as a naked Tsuyu slowly made her way into the pond. "It's clean I promise," Tsuyu explained, "Get in, you don't need clothes."

Izuku did as Tsuyu said, taking every article of clothing off as Tsuyu watched. He then slowly made his way inside his pond. It felt different than any pool or beach Izuku had been to. Then again, he had never been in a pond before, especially with a naked frog girl.

"How do you feel Izuku?" Tsuyu asked.

"Well it feels nice," Izuku said. Tsuyu turned around and Izuku got a good look at her ass. It was big, bouncy, and the water helped make it look like a shinier than ever.

Tsuyu took a quick peek behind her, noticing Izuku gawking at her ass. "Izuku, you know you can touch my ass right. I wouldn't mind," Tsuyu said.

Izuku was hesitant but went along with Tsuyu's request. He put both hands on her ass, he even went as far as to squeeze it.

"Kero," Tsuyu replied.

"I'm sorry Tsuyu," Izuku immediately retracted his arms.

"It's alright Izuku." Tsuyu closed the distance between the two. "Kiss me."

"What?"

Tsuyu stood on her tippy toes and kissed Midoriya right on the mouth. No words, no regrets, just a single kiss and two lovers embracing each other. Izuku was shocked at first, but quickly accepted it and brought Tsuyu closer to him.

After a while, they quickly separated and stared at each other in the eyes. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Fuck me," Tsuyu said.

"What?"

"Fuck me like a wild beast on steroids," Tsuyu said, "Don't hold back, not even a little. Wreck my pussy."

"Here?"

"Yes here, kero," Tsuyu said, she was getting angry.

"But-"

"NO BUTS," Tsuyu yelled as she pounced Izuku.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

"Deku's late," Ochako said. She and Mina were waiting in Izuku's room for some bonding time. Ochako was on Midoriya's bed while Mina was across the room sitting in his All Might chair.

"So is Tsuyu," Mina replied, "You know we can have fun by ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked.

Her answer was met with Mina kissing her on the lips. Ochako's eyes were wide in awe. She moved her away from the pink-skinned girl, "Mina what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how cute you are," Mina slowly made her way to Ochako, with her hands slowly going up from her legs to Ochako's wet spot. "You know, I always thought you were cute."

Ochako was blushing like a bright tomato, and she had no idea what to do. One of Mina's hands went inside Ochako's pants and touched her special parts, her other hand went deep inside Ochako's hair, "Mina what will Izuku think?"

"I think he would approve," Mina said as she kissed Ochako on the lips again.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Izuku entered his room. "What the heck is going on?!"

"Oh hi Midori, we were just having fun," Mina then took her hand out of Ochako's pants, which was now covered in Ochako's juices. "Now let's all have some fun," Mina took off her shirt showing off the fact that she had no bra. She didn't even care about the fact that both Izuku and Tsuyu were wet, she only cared if she could spend time with her lover.

"Kero, Mina we just got back," Tsuyu said.

"Eh, who cares. We can have fun all night long," Mina had already taken off her shorts, showing the fact that she also had no panties on. "Now let's have some fun."

The other two girls responded by also taking their clothes off and assisting Izuku with his clothes. Soon all four of them were naked and making love with each other.

They did all positions they could think of like Doggystyle, Cowgirls, Face-off, G-Whiz, LeapFrog (Tsuyu's favorite), Ballet Dancer, Missionary, Chairman, Pinball Wizard, Table Top, etc.

Soon they were so focused at sex they didn't hear a certain ear jack girl approaching the room. "Hey Midoriya, I think I need yo-" Jiro was shocked when she opened the door.

"Um, I can explain," Izuku said.

**SLAM**

Jiro ran away from Midoriya's room, not looking back.

* * *

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE:**

**Knock Knock**

"Come in," Principal Nezu said.

The homeroom teacher of class 1A entered, and he looked mad. "Nezu, I have some questions for you," Aizawa said.

Nezu smiled and then took a sip of tea, "So you noticed. Well, let me explain everything to you."

* * *

**So as you all know, the pound scene was inspired by one of the greatest porn artists of our time. CuteSexyRobots.**

**That's right this fix pays homage to TWO great porn artists.**

**BTW these artists need the funding that they deserve and unfortunately I cannot give it to them, But you can.**

** eltonel**

**That is a link to Eltonel's , I am not forcing you to fund him. I would not get any money fue makes at all. But at the very least you can fund a great artist doing the best he can.**

**I wanted to post a Cutesexyrobots but I can't find it. If you know a different way to support him please post it in the comments and reviews.**

**I hope you like this chapter and I can't wait for the next one.**

NEXT TIME:

THE POWER OF MUSIC.


	4. Kyouka Jiro

**AN: Unfortunately, no one was able to beta this so BOMBS AWAY BOYS. **

* * *

Jiro was not having a good time. She was up late up at night and couldn't sleep for her life. _'Fuck, it looks like I'm going to have to pull it out.' _She took off her clothes and reached into a drawer, pulling out a massive dildo.

She took it from her mother's drawer one day and has used it ever since. It was used whenever Jiro got extremely horny or whenever she couldn't sleep, which at the moment, was both.

Jiro climbed onto her bed, stretched her body out, and inserted the dildo inside of her. _'Whenever I do this pose I receive the most amount of pleasure,' _Jiro was thinking as she started to master bate.

Despite using it many times, Jiro was still amazed by the sheer size of the sex toy; but that did not stop her from having fun. As she rammed the dildo inside of her, Jiro started having thoughts about her classmates. No, she didn't think of the perverts like Kaminari and Mineta (And why would she, she hates those two), rather she thought of five individuals who she spent a lot of time with Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Toru Hagakure, and of course Momo Yaoyorozu.

That's right Ladies and Gentlemen, Jiro Kyouka is bi.

Jiro thought about doing lewd acts with her female classmates. She thought of kissing Ochako in the mouth, she thought of Mina using her hands on her body, she thought of Tsuyu using her tongue inside her pussy, she thought of Toru and herself doing lewd acts in public, and finally, she thought of Momo doing everything and anything with her. That's what Jiro desired most in this world, to have her first time be with a hot sexy girl.

Unfortunately, her mind went somewhere else. For the first time during this session, Jiro started to think of a guy. Not just any guy, Izuku Midoriya. The same Izuku who she saw have sex with three of her classmates. The same Izuku drew that nude Mina pic which caused her to masturbate for three hours straight.

_'Why am I thinking about him,' _despite only seeing his dick once Jiro had already imagined it going inside her.

She lifted her knees high in the air as she thought of all the poses she and Izuku could do. Jiro imagined Izuku fucking her like a wild beast and treating the punk girl like a cum dump. Although this was the first time she had ever thought of these things, Jiro was loving the idea.

She made the dildo go faster than ever before, at speeds Jiro herself had never experienced and for extra pleasure, she turned on the vibrator. All of these pleasures, from the lewd thoughts to the dildo going plus ultra, made Jiro cum harder than ever before.

Her juices went flying all over the bed and splashed down like a rainstorm. When it was all over, the punk girl collapsed to the bed.

_'Why did I do that,' _she asked herself. Despite all of that, Jiro was still horny. _'Guess I'm going to have to use you again,' _Jiro then inserted the dildo in her mouth and masturbated all night long.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

_'WHY DID I DO THAT?' _Jiro said to herself. It was true, she spent all night and most of the morning just masturbating. It wasn't until the sun came up that Jiro realized how long she was doing it for. _ 'Am I a pervert?' _Jiro asked herself.

No, that wasn't important right now. What was important was getting through this school day.

However, in just two hours Jiro instantly realized she was fighting an unfair game.

_'Dear God, why is school so boring?' _

**RING RING**

The lunch bell saved Jiro from her unfortunate fate. _'I can skip lunch and just sleep the entire time. I'm lucky there's no hero training today,' _Jiro was thinking.

"Jiro are you okay?" her good friend Momo Yaoyorxu asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," Jiro replied.

"You should be careful. As heroes, we should maintain our health and make sure that we stay in top shape," Momo said.

Jiro smiled, "Okay I'll remember to sleep tonight." _'Damn it Momo, your just making me hornier.' _Her gaze turned towards Izuku Midoriya, who was talking with his girlfriends. _ 'And you, what should I do with you. _

* * *

**THE ROOFTOP:**

"Hey, do you think Jiro was acting weird today?" Midoriya asked. He and the girls were currently eating on the rooftop. Mina was the one who suggested the idea, that way they can talk about sex and not have anyone listen in on their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Ochako said as took a sip of her milk.

"Well I think she was eyeing me during class," Midoriya said, "And there was this weird look in her eyes."

"Kero, I think she was just tired," Tsuyu said, "What do you think Mina."

The pink-skinned girl was currently leaning against the wall. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean Jiro herself is weird."

"This is coming from you kero."

"Shut up, I mean she's weird because I don't know who she likes," The response only created confusion, "I don't her sexuality."

"Ooooooohhhhh."

"Remember when I show her the fabulous painting of myself," Mina said, "Jiro had a blush on her face."

"So, you think she's gay," Tsuyu said.

"Maybe, but I honestly don't know. She's probably bi like me," after that sentence, Ochako turned her head while blushing.

"Something wrong Ochako?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing," Ochako pouted, _'Shit I can't stop thinking about the time Mina seduced me. STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT.' _ At this point, Ochako was shaking her head sideways, much to the confusion of Izuku.

"Anyways, Izuku you must talk with Jiro," Mina said.

"Me, why me?" Izuku asked.

"Because last time you talked to a girl, Tsuyu joined your harem. And to be honest, she was a wonderful addition to our group, " Mina explained.

"Thank you, Mina," Tsuyu said.

"Well I don't know that much about her. What should I say?" Midoriya asked.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out eventually but for now," Mina reached underneath her skirt and took down her white panties, much to the shock of her three lovers. "Your Alien Queen wants to be pleased." Alien Queen was the nickname Mina gave herself when they were having intercourse. It is also the only time anyone says that name to her.

Mina grabbed Midoriya by the hair and pressed him against her wet pussy. "You know what to do."

Midoriya instantly did what she asked and lick the pink girl's pussy. "Now I can't be the only one who can enjoy this," Mina said.

Ochako and Tsuyu instantly knew what to do. They took off Midoriya's belt and start to massage Midoriya's massive weapon. Before, Midoriya would have been blushing a storm; but now he had gotten used to it.

Just a normal day for Izuku Midoriya now.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT:**

_'God, I couldn't even get a single ounce of sleep,' _Kyouka Jiro said in her head, _'I'm just going to take a shower and sleep.' _ She grabbed her bath supplies and towel and entered the bathroom. Her eyesight was getting worse so she couldn't see much but she didn't care. She entered a shower and started to clean her body.

She was washing her hair when she heard someone else enter the shower. _'Must be Yaoyorzu or Tsuyu. They usually shower around this time.' _

Jiro turned around and instead of seeing a naked girl; she saw Izuku Midoriya with only a towel covering his bare necessities.

Despite her lack of sleep, Jiro was suddenly filled with energy. "HAH," she yelled out. She then covered her entire body and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"SORRY, I'M SORRY," Izuku yelled, he then turned his head around making sure he couldn't see Jiro.

"PERVERT, YOUR A PERVERT," Jiro yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!?"

"THIS IS THE BOY'S BATHROOM!" Midoriya replied.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"This is the boy's bathroom. There are urinals here," Midoriya pointed to the side. By squinting her eyes, Jiro did see the urinals Midoriya was mentioning.

However, with that realization, Jiro realized that she was the perverted one. A humongous blush engulfed her face.

"Hey Mineta, when will you lead me that porn magazine," a familiar voice said.

"Sure Kaminari, after you give me back me porn video," a familiar pervert said.

_'NO, NO, NO I DO NOT WANT TO BE SEEN BY THOSE TWO,' _Jiro yelled internally. So she did the only logical thing she could. She grabbed Midoriya by the hand and dragged him inside the shower.

"Jiro what are yo-"

"SSHHH," Jiro cried out. She then closed the curtains, "If you tell those perverts I'm here I will kill you got that."

Jiro's ear jacks were pointed straight at Midoriya's eyes. "GULP got it," Midoriya said.

"Hey Midoriya are you here?" the voice of Mineta asked.

"Eep," Jiro jumped up, with Midoriya catching her in his arms.

"Did you say something?" Kaminari asked. The two of them

"Sorry, I almost slipped on water," Midoriya replied.

"Whatever, by the way, I have a question for you Midoriya. You're in the art club right and the girls do model work for you," Mineta said.

"Yeah what about it?"

"So you've seen the girls in their full beauty. Their luscious legs, bouncy boobs, and amazing asses all exposed to you," Mineta said, "Now if only they were naked, then they would put on a real show."

Jiro was getting angrier by the second, her anger only stopped when Izuku held her tighter and whispered, "Don't get angry. Deal with it."

"Hey Midoriya, you wouldn't mind if we joined the art club?" Kaminari asked.

"Sorry but there's a standard to join," Midoriya said.

"Damn, it would have been amazing if we joined. Then we could see some real beauty."

"Like Momo's large titties."

"Ochako's cute face."

"Tsuyu's mega bouncy ass."

"Mina's juicy sexy legs."

"What does Toru have? Oh, it doesn't matter she still has an amazing body," Mineta said.

"Our class is lucky to have so many hot girls," Kaminari said.

"You forgot about a girl," Midoriya said, "You didn't mention Jiro at all." Jiro was getting confused on why Midoriya was mentioning her, especially now of all instances.

"What about her? Her tits are flat, her ass isn't that big and with that tomboy attitude she's not getting many fans," Mineta said, "She's the black sheep of the 1A girls."

"What about you Kaminari? What do you think of Jiro?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, she's a nice girl and all. But in terms of looks, I have to give it to the others. She's got nothing on them," Kaminari said.

Jiro slumped her head down. She knew these things already. She knew her body was nothing compared to the other girls. She wasn't as strong or as beautiful as the other girls. Her quirk also did nothing to help her looks. Unlike Toru, who's quirk somehow makes her cuter, her quirk made her look more weird and different. So instead of saying something to defend herself, Jiro just took it all in.

"Well I think Kyouka is beautiful," Midoriya said, much to the surprise of everyone there.

"What do you mean Midoriya?" Mineta asked.

"Well sure her breasts aren't big, but they're still good," Jiro started to blush. She didn't expect Midoriya to compliment her at this moment.

Midoriya's hand went up to her thighs, "Her legs might not be as thick as other girls. But they're the right amount of slender and thin to make it a sexy combination."

As his hands went further up Jiro's legs, they also got closer to her ass. "And while her ass may not be big or bouncy, they are still a pain of beauty unlike any other. Its round and soft like a balloon. Her skin is softer than a fresh pair of blankets. And then there are her eyes."

This caused Jiro to distance her body from Midoriya, their eyes locked on to each other. "Her eyes are so entrancing it's like a hypnotist speaking to you. I don't care how she looks right now, Kyouka Jiro is beautiful."

At that moment the two teenagers kissed each other right on the lips. Their eyes were closed, but their mouths moved all the same. They didn't care that they were surrounded by two perverts. They only cared about each other and honestly, isn't that what's most important.

The second they separated their lips, they kissed, again and again, and again. Nothing could stop these two.

Well except for one person

"Wow Midoriya you are a pervert," Mineta said

Jiro wanted to kill that mother fucking son of a bitch right now.

But after she and Midoriya make out. She felt something long and hard poke her ass. "Sorry," Midoriya whispered.

"Don't be," Jiro wanted the man who complimented her to feel good. So by instinct, she inserted his mighty cock inside her. "Ahhh," Jiro moaned, this was her first time with anyone so she wanted to make it special.

"Hey Midoriya, are you in love with Jiro?" Kaminari asked, "Or is she your type?"

"I think every girl in 1A is beautiful," Izuku said, "Their personality and looks only enhance their beauty."

"Jesus, is this what happens when you join the art club? Nevermind I'm not joining at all," Mineta said.

"Looks like the benefits aren't worth it," Kaminari said.

As Izuku thrust his cock inside Jiro he replied, "That's okay." He then whispered into Jiro's ear, "I wasn't going to let them join anyway."

Jiro smiled, "Good." They continued to make out and fuck, even after Mineta and Kaminari left. "Well looks like the two perverts are out. Looks like we can have some real fun."

"Yeah we can," the shower curtain opened up, revealing the naked and sexy form of Mina Ashido.

"Mi-mi-Mina," Izuku stuttered. Jiro blushed and covered her face. "This isn't what it looks like," Izuku said.

"Relax Midori I don't care you fucking Jiro," Mina then closed the shower curtain behind her and got down on her knees, "Besides I came to tell this little guy something important." Mina then kissed Midoriya's cock, "You're going to miss me tonight, but don't worry someone else will keep you company."

"Mina, what are you talking about?" Izuku asked.

"The girls and I are going to have a girls-only night. Just me, Ochako, and Tsuyu," Mina explained, "But hey at least you Jiro you keep yourself entertained." The pink girl's attention then turned to the blushing rock girl.

"Oh don't be scared Jiro, Izuku will treat you wonderfully," Mina said, her hands then moved around the punk girl's body. "Your body will experience every pleasure imaginable as well as having a humongous cock fuck your small pussy."

Jiro was blushing with every word Mina was saying. That's not to say she didn't like it, in fact, she was loving it; but she also wanted to keep a cool face so that Mina wouldn't win.

"And Izuku," Mina kissed her lover right on the lips. She then whispered into his ear, "Make sure you show her a good time. I want to have fun with her with the rest of the girls tomorrow."

And with that Mina left the two with one final message, "Have fun and make sure you're wearing protection." As Mina left, the two blushing fools were left all alone. They can smash boulders and make dents in steel, yet one pink girl was able to defeat them both with just her sexiness alone. They need a lot of training.

"I think we should stop now," Jiro said.

"Yeah," Midoriya said.

As the two dried themselves off, Jiro had a message for Izuku, "My room, now." Izuku was confused until Jiro grabbed him by the towel and dragged him to her room. They were lucky no one spotted them.

Once they got to her room, Jiro immediately locked the door and threw Izuku onto the bed. "You better last long Izuku, I'm not holding back," Jiro said.

"I was going to say the same thing," Izuku said. They kissed again, continuing their lovemaking.

* * *

**IN ANOTHER ROOM:**

"Ahhh, so starts the girls only night," Mina Ashido said after drinking some soda.

"I can't believe Midoriya agreed to this. How can he handle being alone tonight, kero?" Tsuyu asked.

"Oh don't worry Midori is fine," Mina said, "So what should we talk about?" As the Pink girl and the Frog-Girl talked with each other, Ochako was left with her own thoughts.

It was clear to anyone that Ochako wasn't in the right mind. Her eyes were down and it was clear that Ochako was confused about something. She didn't even open her soda can.

"Ochako, is something wrong?" Mina asked. The pink girl went right into Ochako's face, not even worrying about personal space.

"Um, no," Ochako back away while blushing.

Mina put a finger on her chin, "Oh I see, is this about what happened the other day?"

"No," Ochako pouted.

Mina smiled, "Relax Ochako I only do that for girls I find cute and you're the definition of cute." Ochako pouted some more. "Or maybe," Mina made her way closer to Ochako. Ochako started to blush harder than before, "You want some more action."

"B-but what will Deku say?" Ochako asked.

"He wouldn't mind," Mina said, "In fact, he might encourage it." Mina got closer and even placed her arm right next to the Ochako's head, "You know why I find you so cute. You got such an adorable face and cute eyes. I just want to eat you up."

With that Mina closed the distance and started kissing Ochako on the mouth. Ochako accepted what was happening and closed her eyes. She didn't even care that Mina was using her tongue, Ochako merely accepted it. Ochako didn't even question it when Mina reached under her shirt and took it off, exposing Ochako's black bra.

That still didn't stop them. Mina even took off her skirt and panties in one go as they made out.

However, they stopped when they heard moaning right next to them. "Ahhh," Tsuyu said as she fingered her pussy. She stopped when she noticed that both Mina and Ochako were watching her. "What, you too are hot."

"Come here you," Mina said as she grabbed Tsuyu and dragged her into the girl-only orgy.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

"AH AH AHHHHH," Jiro moaned as she cummed for the last time. She was currently in a cowgirl position. After cumming, she collapsed into Midoriya's arms. "That was amazing."

"I'm speechless," Izuku said, "To be honest, I never expected you to last for so long."

"Don't underestimate me," Jiro then rolled off to him and laid right next to him. "Damn, your one hell of a guy."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Well I never imagined falling in love with you in one day, yet you somehow did it," Jiro said, "By the way, how did you get into that situation with Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu the other day?"

"Trust me. Even if I told you every little detail, you still wouldn't believe me," Midoriya replied.

"Midoriya, we live in a world where people can fly, move boulders with their minds, and I have some of the most unique ears in the world. Trust me I will believe it," Jiro said.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Midoriya then explained everything to her. From how Mina went to get a naked picture to when Jiro walked into their threesome. "So do you believe me?"

"So wait, Mina started your harem and now because of her you keep getting girls into your harem," Jiro replied, "Honestly that does sound like something she will do."

"I'm surprised you're so calm about this," Izuku said.

"Eh, it's better than anything Mineta does," Jiro said, "Hey Izuku, tomorrow can I a nude."

"What?"

"Tomorrow, can you draw me nude?" Jiro asked.

"Sure," Midoriya said, "YAWN, but it's getting pretty late I think we sho-" Before Midoriya could finish his sentence, Jiro already was long asleep. Her head was already resting on his head. _'She's exhausted but who can blame her? You know, she really looks so cute like this.' _ And with that, Izuku fell asleep in another girl's room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Both Izuku and Kyoka were in the art club, with Izuku making preparations for Jiro's drawing. However while Izuku had his mind in the game, Jiro was freaking out internally.

_'DEAR GOD WHY, DID I AGREE TO THIS? IT WAS THOSE DAMN HORMONES, THOSE MOTHER FUCKING HORMONES, _' Jiro screamed inside, _'But I'm too late to back out. I don't even know if I can back out.' _

"Jiro, are you okay?" Izuku asked.

Jiro was so concerned with her inner thoughts that she didn't even notice Izuky coming right behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to flinch in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

"Sorry, I'm jus-"

"If you don't want to do it. That's fine I won't force you to do anything," Izuku said with a simile.

_'OH NO HE'S HOT,' _Jiro was thinking.

"Look I will do this but only on one condition," Jiro moved her ear jack right in front of Izuku's eye, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this. Not even Mina."

"Deal," Izuku said.

"Also turn around please?" Jiro asked. Izuku respected her wishes and turned his head around. Jiro slowly took off her clothes, with only her choker remaining. She then touched her ass, 'He's right it is like a balloon.'

Jiro slowly made her way towards the seat that Izuku had prepared for her. "Where did you get the money for this stuff? All of this looks really expensive."

"For some reason, Principal Nezu keeps funding the art club. I don't know why but he just does it. And because of that, I'm able to get all this stuff," Izuku replied.

_'Weird, but hey what are you going to do,' _Jiro said in her head. She then sat down on the chair and did her pose. _'This should do.' _

Izuku immediately began to draw, with his new art tools and his daily practice, Izuku drew better than ever before. He put detail into every little thing: the chair, the background, and even Jiro herself. He put so much detail into everything, but he made sure not to do too much as too ruin her beauty.

Finally, he finished the final sketch, and with that the painting was complete.

"Done," Izuku said.

"That fast," Jiro replied, "But we just started."

"Yeah well, I had a lot of practice," Izuku said. Jiro got up from her and chair and saw the painting herself, "So what do you think?" Izuku asked.

"It's beauty, thank you Izuku," Jiro said.

"Anything for you," Izuku replied.

"Just don't tell Mina about this or else," Jiro said.

"Don't tell me what?" Mina Ashido asked.

"Ahhh," both Izuku and Jiro cried out in response. "Stop sneaking up on me like that. How the hell can you do that?"

"Hehe, I'm a ninja," Mina playfully responded. That's when the other girls entered the room.

"Kero, that's a good drawing," Tsuyu said.

"Deku-Kun, it's been so long," Ochako said, she got closer to her boyfriend, "I'm burning with excitement." The two kissed while the other girls watched.

"Is this normal for you guys?" Jiro asked.

"Yep, you'll get used to it kero," Tsuyu replied.

"Welcome to the harem," Mina said.

"Who said I'm in the harem?"

"I think that proves enough," Mina said as she pointed to the painting.

"That proves nothing," Jiro replied. She then noticed Tsuyu stipping down, "What are you doing?"

"Joining them," Tusyu pointed to the Izuku and Ochako; who were already nude and going all out.

"ALREADY," Jiro was shocked.

"Get it used to it," Mina said with a laugh.

* * *

**SUPPORT DEPARTMENT:**

"This is outrageous, it's unfair," Power Loader said as he held a document.

"What's wrong Power Loader-Sensei?" Mei Hatsume asked, "Still mad because you're so small."

"SHUT UP," Power Loader yelled, "Nezu cut the budget for the Support Course."

"WHAAAAAT," Mei shouted, "That means fewer babies for me to make."

"Yeah, all for some art club," Power Loader said, "IT ONLY HAS ONE MEMBER. Luckily we can use this to our advantage."

"Why?"

"Because that member is Izuku Midoriya. Mei, I have an important assignment for you. Your babies- nay THE FUTURE OF THE SUPPORT CLASS DEPENDS ON YOU," Power Loader said.

"What is it? For my babies, I will do anything," Mei proudly said.

"Great, your important task is TO SEDUCE IZUKU MIDORIYA," Power Loader said.

"Eh."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, MEI HATSUME.**

**By the way, knowing all of you, your all wondering the list of characters. Well, let me show you the next order of chapters.**

**Mei Hatsume**

**Momo Yaoyoruzu**

**Toru Hagukure**

**I'm not sure who to do next after this but I got time.**


	5. Mei Hatsume

"Eh," Mei Hatsume said.

"You heard me, seduce him." Power Loader said.

"Why me?" Mei asked.

"Simple, you spend the most time with him. Not only that but he's totally into you," Power Loader said.

"Pfft, no he's not," Mei said, "We just make babies and that's it."

"If that's true then why does he keep looking at your tits?" Power Loader asked.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm sorry, he does what?"

"You've never noticed it have you?" Power Loader replied, "Mei I know you're not a people person but trust me he's into you."

"Okay, but still I don't know if I should," Mei said.

"Mei we're talking about the entire support course here. If you can't do it, then the future of many support heroes as well as heroes themselves will perish. It is up to you Mei," Power Loader said in his great speech, "Now go fuck Midoriya."

"Wait wait, just because I spend a lot of time with Midoriya doesn't mean I like him," Mei said, "Why don't you get the other Support Girls to seduce her."

"Mei, EVERYONE in the Support Course knows you like Midoriya. You spend so much time with him that you have to like him."

"Look, just because I like spending time with, and I like his looks and I might like showing him my babies and how he praises my babies but that doesn't mean I like him."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"OKAY SO MAYBE I DO LIKE HIM," Mei yelled.

* * *

"_ Sniff, sniff, _something lewd is going to happen," Mina Ashido said. She was currently in Midoriya's room, her back against the wall and her legs spread out across his bed.

"With you, something lewd is always going on, kero," Tsuyu Asui said. She was sitting criss-cross right next to Mina, writing in a notebook.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut it, we have homework to do," Kyouka Jiro, she was sitting in a chair and she was also writing in a notebook.

"Hmph, I want to do lewd acts," Mina pouted before curling up in a ball. "Midori, can we have sex now?"

"After homework Mina," Midoriya replied. He was sitting across, Ochako who was currently having trouble with her homework, "Number Seven is C Ochako."

"Thank you, Deku," Ochako said.

"You're welcome."

Mina placed her head right on top of Midoriya, "Come on Midori let's have some fun."

"Later Mina, we're busy," Izuku replied.

"Hmmph," Mina pouted.

"I swear you're the second-most energetic pink person I know," Ochako said.

"Who's first?"

"Hatsume," both Izuku and Ochako said.

"Oh, the engineer girl? How's she?" Mina got back on the bed and laid down on her back.

"She's nice, but she gets really close," Ochako said, "Sometimes too close."

"Actually now that I think about it, she's kinda like you Mina," Izuku said, "So full of energy and doing whatever she wants."

"Hmmm, you're having sex with her next," Mina said.

"What?!" Everyone suddenly said.

"She totally likes you. In fact, I bet she's probably going to seduce you soon. I can feel it? She's most likely going to use her big tits to sway you," Mina said.

"Mina, if you spent as much time doing lewd acts as you do studying, then you'd be smarter than Momo," Jiro said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Fuck you," Mina said. Jiro responded by giving her the finger.

"Girls, please no fighting," Izuku said.

"Come on, let's just finish our homework," Tsuyu said. Izuku wanted to say he was done already but he didn't want to give in to Mina's advances.

As soon as everyone finished, Mina jumped on Izuku and immediately began kissing his face. "I can't hold it anymore Midori," Mina said, "I need you." She then took off her shirt, revealing her exposed breasts.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Jiro asked as she watched the two.

"Jiro, you should know by now that's how she works," Izuku said before Mina fully kissed him on the lips.

"Honestly, you got me there," Jiro said as she took off her shorts.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey Mina," Izuku got close to his pink girlfriend, "Is it true what you said about Mei?" The two of them were walking to their classroom. They had to stay behind to help Mina with her homework.

"That she has big tits?"

"No, that she likes me. Is that true?" Izuku asked.

"Of course she does. Why do you think she spends so much time with you?"

"Well, because Mei is an enigma to me? I always thought she spent time with me because she made my hero supplies," Izuku replied.

"Oh Izuku, you have no idea," she smiled, "But let her go to you. I'm sure that something will happen between you two."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Izuku, I should know. I'm a romance ninja," Mina said as she did a hand sign.

**RING RING**

"OH NO, WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!" Izuku exclaimed as he ran with his classmate.

Mina ran right alongside him, "RUN IZUKU RUN!"

After a scornful lecture from Aizawa and a boring day of class, they all found themselves on the rooftop again.

"Mina this is why we tell you to do your homework," Jiro said as she ate her sandwich.

"Shut up," Mina grunted as she ate her chips, "By the way Midori, I'm not going to be able to do the model work today. I have internships to do."

"The same thing with me and Tsuyu," Ochako said, "Sorry Deku it's just going to be you and Jiro today."

"That's okay," Izuku said, "So Jiro what would you like to do today?"

Jiro held up her hand, "Sorry Izuku, I have some tutoring with Momo today."

Mina smirked, "You really like Momo huh? I can't blame you. She is the perfect girl after all. Smart, sexy, and so, so beautiful."

Jiro smiled, "At least she can kiss a girl right."

"Can you two please just get along?" Izuku begged the duo.

Jiro and Mina looked at each other before smiling, "Well Izuku, there is one thing we can agree on." The two of them made their way towards the boy, "You're too sexy for this world."

Jiro immediately began kissing Izuku on the mouth, while Mina worked her way down under. Izuku was hypnotized by the two girls, so much so that he completely shut out everything else. Mina undid his belt and slowly tugged at his pants, however, she suddenly received help from Tsuyu. Ochako then turned Izuku's head and started kissing him.

"You two shouldn't be hogging him," Tsuyu said.

As the kids began their lovemaking, a certain vibration was felt throughout his pants. Izuku stopped kissing and picked up his phone, "Hi Mei."

Ochako watched with strong eyes as Izuku talked to the support girl.

"Hey, Izuku," Mei said, "Are you free tonight?"

"Um, yeah I'm free," Izuku was now feeling the pressure of every girl watching him.

"Good I have some babies I really want to show you," Mei said, "They're my best ones yet."

"Sounds great, I'll come after school," Izuku said.

"Perfect, I can't wait," Mei said as she hung up.

Mina smiled, "I told you."

"Deku, why do you have Hatsume's phone number?' Ochako said.

Midoriya nervously smiled, "There's a good explanation for that."

"Who cares about that, I was right," Mina said, "I can't wait to have some pink on pink action."

"Hold on, I don't think they're going to smash. Maybe Mei just wants to spend time with a friend," Jiro said, "Not everything has to do with sex."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kyouka dear you are so wrong," Mina said, "Anyway Midori I bet you're excited to have fun with Hatsume."

"Well, not really."

"WHAT," Mina shouted, "Have you seen her tits Midori? They're huge! Like Momo huge. I wanna snuggle my head in between them, that's how good and big they are."

"Mina please calm your bi urges down," Tsuyu said, "Can you please explain Izuku?"

"Well, I don't want to do something you wouldn't like. And if I do have sex with Mei, won't that be cheating on you?"

"Izuku I wouldn't be mad if you fuck Mei, neither would the rest of us," Mina said.

"To be honest, I don't mind Mei joining us. I do own her after she made my kick-ass equipment," Jiro said, "Besides she wouldn't be the worst person to join us."

"Who would that be?" Tsuyu asked.

"_ Mineta _," Jiro said with extreme disgust.

"Eeekkk," the other girls said.

To be honest, Izuku had to agree with the girls.

"Just one thing," Ochako said, she then turned Izuku's head to her direction before kissing him on the lips. "Don't forget about us, especially with so many girls joining."

"I can't do that I lo-" Midoriya blushed before he could say the final word.

"Eh what was that Midori," Mina said, "Come on say it."

"I love you," Izuku said to Ochako. Both of them had huge blushes on their faces and could barely look at one another.

Kyoka giggled, "Seriously? You can have sex but that makes you blush."

"Oí Midori, say that to our rock goddess," Mina said.

Izuku turned to Kyouka and could barely say the words, "I love you." His face was now redder than before.

Kyoka also had a blush on her face, she was also unable to look him in the face. She didn't even say a word, she just hid her face

Tsuyu then moved right in front of Midoriya, "Can you say the same thing to me?"

"I love you," Izuku's face was nearing the limit of blush Maximus.

Tsuyu had a small blush on her face before saying, "Thank you, kero."

"Hehe, you're all so cute," Mina said, she then noticed Izuku getting closer to her, "What is it?"

"I love you," Izuku said to Mina.

A purple blush appeared on the pink girl's face, "Well I….." despite her strong words earlier, Mina couldn't say anything.

And now the rooftop of a prestigious hero university was filled with blushing teenagers who could barely speak.

**RING RING**

"GOD DAMN IT WE'RE LATE AGAIN," Mina shouted.

* * *

Mei waited anxiously in the Support Lab. She was wearing her usual engineering clothes with the exception of her iconic goggles. Izuku was going to come any minute now. To be honest, she was getting nervous as time went on. She had just realized yesterday that she was in love with Izuku. And to make matters worse, it was her first real crush in…...we'll ever.

She hadn't ever thought of anyone the same as Izuku unless you count her babies but that was an entirely different subject.

Not only that but she had to well 'seduce him'. Mei didn't like the idea of fucking him to earn money, but the entire Support Course was counting on her. Besides, Mei wasn't going to take everything from him. Just enough to help the Support Course but still enough to help his "Art Club."

But was it the right thing to do?

Mei didn't have time to answer that, because Izuku Midoriya entered the Support Course. "I'm here Hatusme," Izuku said, he looked around and noticed that they were all alone. "Hey, where is everyone today?"

"It's just you and me here," Hatsume said, "I wanted to show you my babies, alone."

"Okay, they must be some special babies," Izuku said. He followed Mei into the deeper parts of the Development Studio until they were so secluded that not even an insect was with them.

"Hatsume, what are we doing here?" Izuku asked. He was answered with Mei kissing him on the lips. Izuku was shocked by the sudden action. He was even more shocked when Mei pushed him down onto a nearby chair.

With a quick undressing, Mei revealed her exposed breasts to Midoriya; she also revealed the fact that she had not worn a bra at all. "Izuku, how do you like my babies?" Mei asked.

Izuku was shocked by the mere size of the girl's breasts. They rivaled Momos in size. Heck, they might be bigger than Momos. She also revealed all the muscle she had gained from engineering, "Or are you liking these babies."

Izuku was basically drooling as Mei showed off her assets. He had never realized before how muscular she was before, but now he was in love. She then reached towards her panties and with a quick and fabulous motion, took off her baggy pants, showing off her thick and powerful thighs.

Izuku was definitely in love.

Mei sat down on his lap, making Izuku appreciate everything closely. "How do you rate my babies?" Mei asked.

"Wait," Izuku said, "There's something I have to tell you." Mei was confused but she stopped her advances so that Izuku could explain. "I'm in a relationship." Mei's world shattered. "But wait, it's not a usual relationship."

"Explain."

"Well, it's going to take a while," Midoriya said.

* * *

"I'm sorry Yaoyrozu, I just don't understand," Jiro said.

"It's alright Jiro, it's a pretty hard subject," Momo said. The two girls were currently in the rich girl's room all alone. They were sitting on her bed with Momo trying to teach the rock girl a difficult algebra lesson. Momo also had her hair down, losing her iconic ponytail.

"Yeah but probably can do it with your eyes closed," Jiro said, "I wish I can be as smart as you."

"Hehe, but Jiro I wasn't born smart. I spent a lot of time studying for my quirk and to make it the best it can be. I'm sure that with the right amount of practice you can achieve it," Momo confidently said.

"Yeah, but I still won't be half as smart as you," Jiro said. She then hugged her legs and hid most of her face.

"Don't be so discouraging," Momo said, she moved her hands through Kyouka's hair, "You just need the right motivation that's all."

Jiro smiled, "Thanks, I wish I had your encouragement." She then played with her ear jacks and replied with "You're so beautiful and is amazing at everything you do. If only I could have that level of skill." A little red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well to be honest Jiro, I'm kinda jealous of you," Momo said.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, you're just so friendly and bold," Momo said, "Saying whatever you want, being confident about your abilities and just being you. You're so cool." Momo was starting to blush a little.

"Yeah but, you're…You." Jiro couldn't even finish her sentences.

"Jiro is something the matter?" Momo asked.

"Yeah," this was much different than the time she was with Midoriya. Maybe it was because Momo was different from Midoriya. What did she do then? Well, she kissed him on the lips, would that work? Fuck it, she had no other options.

"Jiro I-" Momo was then kissed full on the lips. Jiro had her eyes closed so she couldn't see Momo's blushing reaction.

Jiro immediately retracted her lips, blushing as hard as when Izuku told her he loved her. "I'm sorry for that, you di-" Momo moved both of her hands onto Jiro's face and pulled the rock girl into another kiss.

Kyouka was shocked by Momo's sudden act but quickly accepted it.

Little did she know, Kyouka had awakened a monster.

Momo's hands slowly went down Kyouka's body. Her soft fingers sent shivers down Kyouka's body. Soon, Momo was touching Kyouka right on her special parts. Kyouka began to moan as Momo massaged her special place.

Momo then took everything off of Kyouka and had her way with her. Momo put her mouth on Kyouka's pussy and began to give Kyouka the greatest pleasure in her life.

"Oh god Momo," Kyouka moaned. Not even Izuku could make her feel this way. Good God, Momo was perfect.

The Rich Girl kept going, not stopping even for a second. Kyouka was flooded by a wave of pleasure. Even though she was the more experienced one, Kyouka was under Momo's grasp.

Knowing she had no choice, Kyouka called for backup. Grabbing her phone, she made an urgent text in a group chat.

You: **GUYS I NEED HELP**

Alien Queen: **Kyouka we know Momo is hot and all but we're busy at the moment**

You: **You don't understand **

You: **She's good**

Froppy: **How Good?**

You: **BETTER THAN IZUKU GOOD**

You: **SOOO DAMN GOOD**

Alien Queen: **Okay I'm definitely coming**

Alien Queen: **Don't stop I need to see this**

Froppy: **Now I have to go**

Froopy:** I SWEAR TO GOD JIRO IF YOUR LYING I WILL USE THE FULL MIGHT OF MY TONGUE ON YOU**

Gravity God: **Tsuyu wait**

Gravity God:** We still have hero work**

"Who was that?" Momo asked.

"I asked a few friends to come," Kyouka replied, "You wouldn't mind right."

"No, the more the merrier," Momo took her shirt off, revealing her white bra, "I've never felt so good before."

Yeah, Kyouka Jiro was definitely in love.

* * *

"So yeah that's how my polygamy relationship happened," Izuku said.

Mei, who was still naked, was sitting in a chair across from Midoriya. In all her wildest of days, she would have never imagined that happening. But then again she is talking to a guy who breaks his bones for a living.

"So, are they okay with me joining?" Mei asked.

"Yep, but just be careful of Mina."

"Oh come on I think I can handle her," Mei said.

"That's what everyone thinks," Izuku said, "Trust me there's a reason why we call her the Alien Queen."

"Well anyway I'm glad I can be with you," Mei said.

"Can I ask you something? Why do you want this? You've never been interested in me before," Izuku asked.

"That's not true actually," Mei said, "You see, I spent a lot of time working on your babies. I've always wanted to make strong babies for a great hero and I know you are destined to be the greatest hero since All Might. So as long as I'm with you and I can continue to make you babies I'm happy."

"Thank you Mei," Izuku said, "I don't think I could be as good as a hero if I didn't have your babies with me."

"Well if that is how you feel about me then why don't you make it up to me," Mei made her way to Izuku, "In fact, I know how you can make it up to me."

"Well, let's not do it here," Izuku said, "Let's do it somewhere more intimate."

* * *

**IZUKU'S BEDROOM:**

"AW YES IZUKU," Mei cries out "RIGHT THERE!" Her back was leaning against Izuku's chest, with Izuku holding onto her breasts. Izuku was also hitting her womb over and over again, giving her extreme pleasure.

"Mei I'm going to cum," Izuku said.

"CUM IN ME," Mei yelled. Izuku easily fulfilled her wish, with one strong stroke.

"_ huff, huff, _That was awesome," Izuku said before collapsing onto the bed with the engineer girl.

"God Izuku," Mei said, "You've exceeded my wildest expectations. I could never imagine anyone pleasuring me as you did." She turned around to face Izuku, her fingers moving across her chest, "Now I'm excited for what your other girlfriends can do?"

The sound of the door opening filled the room, "Speaking of which, here they are."

Instead of being greeted with excited girls waiting for sex, they were greeted by girls tired beyond belief. Kyouka, Tsuyu, and Mina looked like they ran a twenty-kilometer marathon. They didn't even say any words and just collapsed on the bed. Their uniforms were barely on

"Oh hi Deku-Kun," Ochako said as she entered the room. She then noticed Mei and said, "_ Oh _, hello Hatsume."

Without any regard, Mei got up and hugged Ochako, despite being nude. "Oh I'm so glad we can share Izuku, he's such a wonderful boy that everyone should have."

"Yeah," Ochako said, noticing Mei's mighty muscles.

"Um, Ochako, what happened to them?" Izuku asked as he pointed to the three collapsed girls.

"Oh, Momo happened," Ochako replied.

"Explain."

"Well, Jiro was studying with Momo and then it turned sexual. Apparently Momo was so good that Jiro had to call in help. Mina and Tsuyu happily came over, but Momo quickly overcame them. And Momo exhausted them to their limits," Ochako explained.

"Jesus," Mei said, "Have you had sex with her yet Izuku?"

"No."

"Not yet," Mina whispered, that was the last thing she could do before passing out and sleeping..

"So if you're in this relationship, have you gotten your drawing yet?" Ochako asked.

"Oh no we haven't," Mei said.

"Well I am free tomorrow," Izuku said.

"Great," Mei said.

"But first," Ochako took off the top of her uniform and revealed the top of her body.

Izuku suddenly regained his energy and was ready for another round. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Mei said.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"So this is where the art happens," Mei said. She was currently in the famous art room where Izuku had drawn so many girls in their glorious naked form. In her hands was a large duffel bag containing 'items.' Mei also had a specialized watch on her wrist that will be important later,

"Yep," Izuku replied. He prepared a large comfy purple couch for the engineer girl. "I wanted to get a pink couch to match your hair, but this is the best I could get."

"I love it," Mei said as she wrapped her arms around Izuku and kissed him on the check. "Now for the main event." With one quick press of a button on her watch, Mei's clothes were sucked inside in one quick motion. "It's a new baby I designed. It's designed to reduce the time it takes to strip. That way we have more time for sex."

_'But I like stripping,' _Izuku said in his head. He didn't want to say it because he was still admiring Mei's new baby. He sat down on his seat and took out his brush, "Okay I'm ready."

"Wait," Mei then grabbed a clothes rack and pulled it behind the couch.

"What are you doing?" Izuku asked.

"Just one second," Mei said as she began to take out the stuff from her bag. Much to Izuku's surprise, it was his own hero gear.

"Hey be careful with that," Izuku said.

"Relax, I built these babies myself. I know how careful I should be," Mei said as she hung up Izuku's hero gear. Once she was done, she jumped over the couch and landed on her butt. She then opened her arms and legs wide open and exposed her entire body. "Okay, let's get started," she said.

"Mei, is it really okay to show everything you got?" Izuku asked before he started.

"Yes, of course! I made them for you anyways! The gloves were created with extra durability so you can use them as much as you want without worrying about breaking them. And the suit was made out of-" Mei continued to list everything special about Izuku's suit. From the material, it was made from the pattern on his Iron Soles. The more passion Mei put in describing her babies, the more she made Izuku smile.

While Mei endlessly talked about her babies, Izuku immortalized her body in ink. He spent much time making sure Mei got the treatment she deserved. Her muscles needed to be immortalized on paper. Izuku did the same with her babies, it was, after all, made for him. Mei made those babies just for him so he made sure to spend as much time making sure that the inventions got as much detail and love as their mother gave them.

He was so focused on the painting that he didn't even notice Mei getting close and watching him.

"Wow that looks amazing," Mei said, surprising Izuku.

"Mei, you're supposed to be sitting down," Izuku replied in shock.

"Oh relax, I think we've done enough art for today," Mei said, "NOW TO MAKE SOME BABIES!" Izuku stood no chance.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ElSE:**

Mina woke up from her long slumber and discovered that she was in Izuku's room. She squinted her eyes wondering how she got there.

"Looks like someone's awake," Ochako said, in her hands was her homework.

Mina then noticed that next to her were the naked sleeping forms of both Kyouka and Tsuyu. Mina then remembered how she got there in the first place

"Wow, Momo was good," Mina took off the covers and revealed her naked from the gravity gal. "You should have seen it, Ochako. If you and Izuku were there it would have been amazing." Mina said, " Speaking of which, where is Izuku?"

"With Mei," Ochako responded.

"Awww, he finally seduced a girl," Mina said with joy, "Now I can have some pink on pink action"

"Later, he's painting her now," Ochako said.

"NICE," Mina shouted. Unfortunately, her shout caused both Tsuyu and Kyouka to wake up. Mina then went right in front of their faces and cheered, "Well guys we got a new girl in the relationship."

"Is it Momo?" Kyouka asked.

"No, but that's later," Mina responded.

"Shame," Jiro said before crashing back onto the bed.

"Momo was good," Tsuyu said, "We should invite her into the harem."

"True but," Mina sat down on a nearby chair, "Midori isn't ready yet."

"What are you suggesting?" Jiro asked.

"Training Montage," Mina said with a devilish simile.

"Mina no."

"MINA YES."


	6. Momo Yaoyorozu

**AN: Thank you all for your patience. I know a lot of were waiting for this and were so excited. I only hope that I can make it as good as you want. Enjoy the Momo chapter. Also Thank you Mighty Mackinac and Sona for editing this fic.**

* * *

"So why are we doing this?" Izuku asked. He was only in his shorts and on his knees.

"Because Izuku, we need to increase stamina," Mina said. She was standing right in front of him, naked as the day she was born. "So we must have so much sex that we become sex gods."

"Is this because Momo beat you in sex?" Izuku asked.

"No," Mina replied while turning her gaze away.

"Mina it's not nice to lie," Ochako said. She was also naked, however, she was sitting on the bed right behind Izuku. "But yes Deku, that's why we're here."

"I'm here because I'm excited," Mei said. "Also I've never been in an orgy before."

"It's a fascinating experience," Kyouka stated. She was standing right next to Mei, and they were both nude.

"Come on guys," Mina pouted. "I can't let Momo win so easily again. I want to beat her next time."

"Good luck with that, kero," Tsuyu said. Just like everyone else, the frog girl was also naked.

"Tsuyu, you have no right to speak on this topic," Ochako said. "You left me all alone for hero work. Do you know how many favors I had to pull so that you can keep your internship?"

"I'm sorry, Ochako," Tsuyu hugged her friend.

"Hey, we're getting off-topic?" Mina said. "As I said, Izuku and we have to train so that the next time we have sex with Momo we're ready."

"How do you know we'll have sex with Momo?" Izuku asked.

"I was right for the first four times. Also, I can tell the future because I have psychic powers," Mina answered.

"No you don't," Tsuyu said.

"Stop or I'll use my psychic powers to destroy you," Mina said, which resulted in everyone in the room laughing.

"But in all seriousness, I don't want to have sex tonight," Izuku said.

"YOU DON'T!?" Mina was shocked by the sudden statement. As if anyone could turn down sex.

"Well, is it okay if we just cuddle?" Izuku asked. "I like it when we cuddle."

"Fine," Mina was weak when it came to snuggling.

"Oh, naked cuddling, never had that before," Mei said.

"It's the best," Kyouka replied.

Izuku and all the girls then got onto the bed. The girls were each hugging a part of Izuku; Mina and Ochako were holding his chest, Mei and Kyouka were hugging his arms, and Tsuyu was hugging his stomach. It was such a beautiful sight that it almost made Izuku cry.

They stayed that way for a long time. It wasn't until morning that something unique started to happen.

Izuku worked up to Tsuyu sucking his dick.

"Tsuyu, what are you doing?" Izuku asked.

"I'm enjoying myself," Tsuyu said as she continued to suck his dick. "Besides, Mina was going to do something like this anyways. So enjoy it while it lasts."

However, it wasn't long before someone noticed.

"HOW DARE YOU, TSUYU!" Mina shouted. "Doing lewd acts without me is so rude." However, because of her yelling, Mina had accidentally awakened the other girls.

"Morning already Deku-Kun," Ochako said. She then saw Mina and Tsuyu giving Izuku and double BJ and yelled, "Oh come on, you two couldn't wait?"

"~YAWN~, is this normal in this relationship?" Mei asked.

"Very," Kyouka replied. She then noticed that Izuku was already busy with Tsuyu, Mina, and Ochako at the same time. _'Impressive.'_

"So what now?" Mei asked.

"Wanna have sex?" Kyouka asked.

"Sure," Mei and Kyouka then kissed each other.

"Looks like those two are getting along," Mina said.

"That's nice," Izuku said.

"Deku-Kun," Ochako said.

"Sorry," Izuku said before he went back to kissing Ochako. It truly was a scene of lust.

* * *

**IN THE YAOYOROZU HOUSEHOLD:**

"Mother, what's the matter?" Momo asked. She had been requested to come home from her parents, although they never explained why. Momo thought it was the perfect time to ask why while she and her mother have tea.

"Momo, what do you know about the Yaoyorozu lineage?" asked.

"Well, I know that throughout Japanese history we've always had an influence. However, we made many enemies so we had to change our names multiple times," Momo explained.

"That is the gist of it," replied. "However there is one part that you don't know of, the Yaoyorozu families greatest secret."

"Greatest secret," Momo felt a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, a secret only the heads of the household know about," said. "The Yaoyorozu lust."

"Yaoyorozu lust?" Momo was confused. She had never heard of anything like that before in her life.

"You see when a Yaoyorozu woman is born, they have an incredibly powerful lust," explained. "The moment they have their first sexual encounter, their lust explodes and becomes something similar to a fiery storm or a raging tsunami."

"That sounds incredibly unrealistic," Momo replied. "There's no way something like that exists."

"Momo, have you had sex yet?" asked with a straight face.

Her daughter blushed from the question. "Well I-"

"It's perfectly fine if you did, you are at that age" replied. "I'm just asking, do you have frequent dreams or desires for more intimate moments? Especially with the people you've gotten laid with."

Momo couldn't have said no, mostly because it was true. After that incredible encounter with the girls, she wanted; no she craved more. She loved making out with Tsuyu's incredible tongue. She loved playing with Mina's legs. And then there was Jiro, every part of her was perfect.

Oh god, she did have a lust.

"I believe this is what teenagers call, 'being horny'," said. "Still, you're my daughter. I don't care who you do it with as long as you're happy."

"Thanks, Mom," Momo said. "But how do I handle this lust?"

"As far as I know there are two ways," replied. "1. Fall in love. This is by far the easiest option, it's how I was able to maintain my lust. Your father is such a sweet man. Once this is done, your lust will be calmed."

"That seems extremely difficult," Momo replied. "If that's the easiest option, then what's the second choice."

"Find an amazing artist or skilled warrior and have sex with them," explained.

"That doesn't sound that hard," Momo replied.

"Trust me Momo, the Yaoyorozu lust has destroyed many men. The only two men that could stop it were Musashi Miyamoto and Hijikata Toshizō," explained.

"Wait, are you telling me that the only two people who could stop the list are legendary samurai?" Momo asked. "But if that's true, then what was the part about artists?"

"You see Momo, there is one thing every Yaoyorozu woman has shared from the day they are born. They love being drawn," replied.

Momo turned her head in confusion. "Explain?"

"It's a kink," replied. "Passed down from Yaoyorozu to Yaoyorozu. We just love being drawn."

Momo did like the idea of being immortalized in ink, it wasn't the worst thing she's heard of. Now that she was thinking about it, it was kinda hot.

Oh god, she did have a kink.

"You see why it's so hard, Momo," said. "It's nearly impossible for this to happen."

"I know a man who's both," Momo said, which nearly made her mother spit out her tea. "Izuku Midoriya, he's pretty strong and he's in the art club."

"Take this chance Momo, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," said. "Besides I've seen that Midoriya boy before and I gotta say, he's a hunk of a man."

"MOM!"

* * *

**RING RING**

"Hello," Izuku responded as he answered his phone.

"Oh, hello Midoriya," Momo replied.

"Oh hi Yaoyorozu," Izuku said. "How's it going?"

"I'm good. Say, I heard you have an art club. Is that true?"

"That's right, what about it?"

"Would it be okay," Izuku couldn't see the blush on Momo's face, "Would it be okay if I was a model?"

"Sure," Izuku replied. "Is Monday good?"

"I'm busy for most of the week. Is Friday good?" Momo asked.

"Friday's perfect," Izuku replied.

"Great, I can't wait to see you," Momo said.

Izuku hung up and was faced with the grinning face of Mina Ashido. "See I told you. I can predict the future."

"That was just an accurate guess," Jiro replied.

Everyone was currently on the rooftop of the 1A dorm, having lunch.

"I don't know, she did predict a lot of things," Ochako said as she ate some mochi.

"She does have some strong evidence," Tsuyu stated.

"Maybe Mina is psychic," Mei said. "Chocolate?"

"Thank you," Tsuyu replied.

"I still don't believe it," Jiro responded.

"Believe it, sister," Mina proudly yelled. "I can predict the future."

"Mina, can you predict this?" Izuku asked as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

Mina's face turned purple, it didn't help that she tried desperately to cover it up. However, that only caused the group to giggle at the scene.

"Shut up," Mina said in desperation. "Since when were you so bold?"

"Sorry, I guess I learned it from the best," Izuku replied.

"Deku-Kun, can you kiss me?" Ochako asked.

"Sure," Izuku said before kissing Ochako.

"Kiss me too," Tsuyu said.

"And me," Jiro said as well.

"Can you kiss me as well?" Mei asked.

"Girls relax, I only have one mouth," Izuku replied. "But I do have two arms." With the full might of his strength, Izuku hugged all of his girlfriends.

"Haha, is this normal in this relationship?" Mei asked.

"You bet," Jiro said as they all hugged each other.

It was not a scene of sex or desire but love, true love.

"So what are you going to do with Momo?" Ochako asked.

"You leave that to me," Izuku replied. "Besides I have more important things to focus on right now."

"What?"

"Your pretty face," Izuku said before kissing her on the forehead. The act turned the gravity gal into a blushing mess.

"Now that's smooth," Mina said before kissing his cheek.

* * *

**FRIDAY:**

"Hello Midoriya," Momo said as she entered the room. She was wearing a normal T-shirt and shorts.

"Hello Yaoyorozu," Izuku responded. "I'm surprised that you asked for this."

"Why?"

"Well, you never crossed the mind as someone who wanted a self-portrait," Izuku explained. "Honestly, I'm surprised with all your money that you don't have one already."

"Well," Momo got close to Izuku and whispered in his ear. "Maybe I was waiting for the right person."

The comment made Izuku blush immensely and caused him to turn away. _'I see, so the tips mother gave me does work.'_ Momo was a beginner when it came to flirting, so she was really happy when it worked out so well.

"Did you get the set I requested?" Momo asked.

"Yep, exactly what you wanted," Izuku said.

The set was something from Momo's childhood. A swing set with a blue cushion, which was surrounded by red drapes and pillars. "It took a while, but it was worth it."

"Oh Midoriya it's wonderful," Momo said with a bright simile. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh it's nothing," Izuku said. "Besides, you would be surprised at how big the art club budget is."

"Well, what about your tools?"

"My tools?"

"Yes, like your paintbrush or pencil."

"Well, indeed, I haven't gotten any new ones lately," Izuku said. "I've been so busy that I've forgotten."

"Well, luckily you have me here." Momo reached into her arm and created new tools just for Izuku. Top of the line and highly well made, what every artist needs.

"Um, thank you Yaoyorozu," Izuku responded. He was surprised that the rich girl would do such a kind act to him.

"Momo, call me Momo."

"Momo, do you want to start?" Izuku asked.

"Gladly, just turn around for a second," Momo requested.

"Will do." Izuku didn't get a chance to see what Momo was doing, he was too busy examining his new tools.

"Okay I'm ready," Momo said as she placed herself on the swing set. Izuku turned to see that Momo was practically naked, with only a shawl covering her body.

Izuku was used to seeing naked girls, but that's not what made him drop his jaw. No, it was because Momo was drop-dead gorgeous.

Her body could be compared to a model. No, a goddess. Big bouncy breasts, a slim body and legs, and everything else that made her beautiful. Momo was a living breathing Goddess.

Izuku was so stunned by her beauty that he just spent a good amount of time staring at Momo. "Um, Izuku are you okay?" Momo asked, which brought Izuku back to reality.

"Sorry Momo," Izuku regained his focus. _'This is for Momo, so I have to make it the most amazing painting I've ever done.'_ Izuku cracked his knuckles and began drawing.

He drew like a demon. With such speed and precision, you would believe he was a sniper. However, that didn't damper the work any less. Izuku made sure to add in as much detail as he possibly could, making sure that everything had the right amount of detail. It also helped that the tools Momo had given him were

"I see my tools are helping you," Momo said.

"Oh yes, they're amazing," Izuku said. 'This is better than the stuff gives me.'

"That's a relief. I was worried they would not be up to your standards," Momo said.

"You worry too much Yaoyorozu-San. You are talented with your quirk," Izuku replied.

"Thank you. I just wanted to help you as much as I can," Momo said. "Please do your best."

"I will," Izuku said as he continued to draw. He made sure to make Momos simile as beautiful as it was in real life.

"So Midoriya, what made you want to start an art club?" Momo asked.

"Well I just like drawing," Midoriya replied. "It turned from a hoppy to something I enjoy. Can I ask, why did you pick me?"

"Well, you are a part of the art club so-"

"No, let me be more specific. Out of anyone you could get, why me?" Izuku asked.

"Oh."

"It's just, you're so amazing Momo that I'm surprised you even noticed me," Izuku said. "With your god-like talent and amazing beauty, you could get any guy or girl you want. So why me?"

_'I heard Izuku had self-doubt issues before, but I never knew it was this bad. It reminded me of myself when I was in my slump. I have to help him.'_ "Midoriya there is a special reason why I chose you."

"There is."

"Midoriya, you are one of the greatest heroes I've ever known. You constantly save people no matter the cost. It's amazing," She said.

Izuku was shocked that Momo was giving him such high praise. They had barely even talked to each other outside of today and yet Momo was giving him great praise. It pleased him so much that he forgot about drawing.

"Izuku?"

"Sorry, I spaced out," Izuku said as he went back to drawing. "Don't worry I'm almost finished. I'm making it my greatest work yet."

Momo smiled. "That's so sweet of you."

Izuku blushed from her words. It took only one more hour for Izuku to finish his drawing. "So what do you think?"

"It's wonderful," Momo said. "I never knew you could draw this good. It's even better than the artists my parents get."

"Really? I never knew I was that good."

"You're amazing," Momo said as she hugged Izuku.

Much to Izuku's surprise, he got a frontal view of Momo's "assists." They were even better than Izuku thought. No offense to his girlfriends p, but they held nothing compared to Momo. Jiro's jiggly junks, Tsuyu's terrific tits, Ochako's organic options, Mina's majestic marvels, and Mei's marvelous miracles. Those all pale in comparison to Momo's magical mind-blowing maturity.

"Um sorry about that," Momo said as she separated herself from Izuku. She had a massive blush on her face.

"It's alright," Izuku replied.

"I should pay you back for this," Momo said.

"No that's alright," Izuku said. "I don't want to be paid for this."

"Well, there's another way I can make up to you," Momo said. She wrapped the shawl around Izuku's neck and pulled him closer to herself. "After all, I can give you a lot more than what money can buy."

Momo's words made Izuku gulp. She was being more forward than Mina. HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE.

"So what do you say?" Momo asked.

"Yes," Izuku instantly replied. How could he say no?

"Good. " With one simple motion, Momo kissed the boy right in front of her. With their lips connecting.

Despite Izuku's more experienced techniques, Momo was able to keep up. _'As I thought, she's not only talented on the field but in the sheets as well.'_

Momo then sat right down on Izuku's lap and wrapped her legs around his body. "Now then, what else shall we do?"

"Well, have you ever done fingering before?" Izuku asked.

"No, but I'm sure you'll give me a demonstration," Momo said.

"Gladly." Izuku moved his fingers down to Momo's pussy. With just a few quick motions, Izuku had two fingers inside the rich girl.

"Oh my," Momo said. "It feels so strange."

"The best part is yet to come," Izuku replied. He started to move his fingers around Momo's pussy, making sure to observe it as closely as possible.

"This is feeling intense," Momo muttered, a few drops of sweat on her head.

"Feeling tired already, what a shame," Izuku said. "I was hoping we could have time for the main event."

"Don't be silly Izuku," Momo replied. "I still have enough energy in me to last all night."

"I hope you do," Izuku teased. "Now then, it's getting uncomfortable with these clothes on, mind taking mine off for me?"

"Oh yes," Momo answered. She reached underneath Izuku's and swooped it right off of his body. "Delicious but the real prize is down here." Momo got off of Izuku's lap and went down on the floor, tugging at his pants. "May I?"

"Go right ahead," Izuku responded. "I want you to enjoy yourself."

Momo then took his pants off, revealing his massive dick. "Oh my," Momo teased. "You're packing one massive weapon."

"Thank you."

"I know just where to put it," Momo said as she got up. She spread her pussy with her fingers and was ready for the main event. "You ready Midoriya?"

"I was born ready," Izuku said with a mighty grin.

In one move, Momo inserted his entire length inside her. "Ah," She said. It was a perfect match. Izuku's cock fit perfectly inside Momo's beautiful body. Momo began to move up and down, making sure that Izuku

"You're amazing," Izuku blurted out.

Momo giggled. "Thank you for the compliment." She then used her shawl and wrapped it around Izuku's hands. "Would you mind if this became more, intimate?"

"Oh yes."

"Good." Momo moved both of his hands right towards her breasts. "Be very careful, they're very sensitive."

Izuku grabbed both of her breasts and carefully groped them._ 'So firm and squishy.'_ Despite making minor movements, Izuku was unknowingly making Momo more and more excited.

"God Izuku, you're so amazing," Momo purred. "How do you do it?"

"Practice," Izuku replied. "And your perfect boobs."

"Hehe, your words never cease to humor me," Momo said. "But, is that all your mouth can do?"

Izuku was surprised that Momo would suggest something like that, but was also happy at the same time. _'She is way bolder than Mina.' _Using his mouth, Izuku began to suck Momo's breast.

"Oh god yes," Momo cooed. "Don't you dare stop Izuku."

Izuku had no intention of doing so, he was planning on enjoying this for as long as it lasted. Izuku used all of his strength to make sure both he and Momo were having a good time.

"Izuku, I'm close," Momo rasped. The pleasure had gotten to her. With just a few more strokes, Momo cummed all over Izuku's cock. "Sorry about that," Momo huffed.

"It's alright," Izuku said. He hugged the black-haired girl. "Are you finished."

Momo took off her hairpiece, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. "Don't be silly Izuku, we've only just begun."

Izuku smiled, his greatest challenge had just begun.

* * *

**FIVE HOURS LATER:**

Momo and Izuku left the art room together. Both of them were exhausted and their clothes were wriggly. Momo didn't even put her hair back the way it usually was.

"That was quite entertaining," Momo said.

"Yeah, it was," Izuku replied. _'It took everything I had just to keep up. Momo truly is something special.'_ "Oh, right I almost forgot."

Going back inside the art room, Izuku took out a package. "I wanted you to keep this. It's my greatest work yet, it means a lot to me. So I want you to keep it."

"Thank you Izuku, but I have to deny it," Momo said. "It's your work and I could never keep something like this." Momo then leaned down and kissed Izuku on the lips.

"Thank you," Izuku replied. "But there's something I should tell you." While Izuku and Momo walked to the U.A dorm, Izuku explained the poly relationship to Momo. He went from how Mina seduced him to Mei's mighty needs. It was a long story.

"That's quite a story," Momo replied. "To be honest, I have something similar to that." Momo then explained to Izuku the Yaoyorozu lust and everything else her mother explained.

"Wow, and I thought my story was weird," Izuku responded.

"I guess we both have weird stories," Momo said. "Izuku, what do you enjoy most about your relationship?"

"Well, my favorite part is spending time with my girlfriends. They always make me happy, no matter what antics they get into. It's the little things like that," Izuku explained. "It always makes me simile."

His answer also made Momo simile. "Izuku, would it be alright if I could also join your poly group."

"Well, I would be glad if you joined," Izuku replied. "But it's up to the rest of the girls. Knowing them, they would love you."

"I hope so," Momo said.

"Hey, don't think like that," Izuku said as he held Momo's hand. "You're a wonderful and amazing person Momo. Anyone would be happy to have you in their lives."

"Thank you," Momo replied.

Izuku then moved his hand through her long hair. "I like your hair."

Momo smiled. "Thank you." She then leaned down and whispered in his ear. "_Maybe I should reward you for your kindness_."

That sentence made Izuku even more excited than when All Might merch was released. Izuku responded by picking Momo up in bridal style and asked. "My room and yours."

Momo was surprised by Izuku's strength and said, "Mine's good."

Izuku dashed towards Momo's room at full speed, stopping for nothing. Once he reached the fifth floor, Izuku came to a screeching halt. "Sorry about that, I was just really excited."

"No, that was….entertaining," Momo replied. "I never expected you to be so excited." Momo then opened her door. "Well, would you like to come in?"

Izuku was about to enter until-

"NOW HOLD IT, MISSY!" Mina Ashido yelled out. She had run to the top of the 1A dorms and was having ragged breathing. "There's one rule in this world that has to be followed no matter what. When Midori does lewd things, he does them with me."

"Well you did lewd things with me," Momo said, which completely turned the tides on Mina. "Besides, Izuku doesn't seem to mind."

Mina was left speechless, it didn't help that the other girls were coming up the stairs. "Mina, stop leaving us behind," Ochako said as she reached the top floor. "Oh hi, Deku-Kun."

The other three girls got to the top of the building in no time. "Mina, it's rude to leave without notice, kero," Tsuyu said. "Hello Izuku, hello Momo."

"Sorry," Mina apologized.

"Well, looks everyone is here," Momo said. "Would you like to come in? I'll make you all tea."

Everyone went and had a fun time. Instead of sex, they just acted like normal teens and had fun. From Mina's jokes to Mei's crazy antics and whatever Tsuyu had on her mind. It was just a group of teens having fun.

"Oh Deku-Kun, have you tried the tea? It's so good," Ochako asked.

"It is," Izuku replied._ 'Man I need this. Momo took a lot out of me and this helps.'_

"I'm glad you like the tea," Momo said. She then put on a big and large smile that warmed everyone's hearts.

"I have to say it," Mei suddenly said. "You're hot."

Everyone was taken back by Mei's sudden outburst. "Thank you Hatsume," Momo nervously replied.

"Can we have sex?"

Momo was taken back by Mei's sudden question, as well as everyone there. "Sure."

Mei then kissed Momo right on the lips. "I didn't get a chance with you last time, so I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts."

While the two had their fun, Ochako decided to have some fun as well. "Oh, Deku-Kun," Ochako said. When Izuku turned his head, he was met with the brown-haired girl kissing him on the lips. "I love you so much Deku-Kun."

"I love you too Ochako," Izuku said as he kissed her back.

"Hey, don't leave me out," Mina said as she joined the two.

The once sophisticated group of teens soon found themselves in one massive orgy. Each and everyone was feeling massive amounts of pleasure. It lasted hours and before they knew it, they were all exhausted on Momo's bed.

"Dear god that was wonderful," Jiro said.

"Is this normal in this relationship?" Momo asked.

"Yep," they all replied.

And so, the night ended, with all the girls snuggling with Izuku's body. Unbeknownst to them, a certain figure left the room. The person walked to their room and slammed the door shut.

"I'm mad," Toru Hagakure said.

* * *

**AN: NEXT TIME: TORU HAGUKURE AND NEZU'S PLAN**

**AND THEN: The very very VERY HORNY Teacher**


	7. Toru Hagakure

**AN: Sorry, this took so long. I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff as well as mental issues.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanna say thank you to ghost509 for being the only guy who wanted to review this story.**

**Also, I will like to give thanks to AABHAS for sticking with this story as well as my other story Izuku and his girls. He's a good friend.**

* * *

"That's so good," Ochako said, in her mouth was a creamy white substance.

"I'm glad you like it," Momo replied. "My family's vanilla Ice cream is loved by many." The entire poly group was on the U.A rooftops

"If it's not chocolate then I'm not having it. I stand with chocolate," Mei stated.

"You're missing out, kero," Tsuyu responded. "Hey you two, want some Ice Cream?"

"_huff_, later, _huff_," Jiro replied. Izuku was right underneath her skirt, enjoying Jiro's sweet pussy. "God this so hot."

"_hmph_, I wanted my pussy to be eaten out," Mina grunted.

"Mina, come here," Ochako replied. The pink-skinned girl turned her head around and was greeted by Ochako kissing the Alien girl on the lips. Mina was so shocked that the gravity gal would be so bold that it shut her up for quite some time.

"Is that good enough for you?" Ochako asked with a sweet smile.

"Ochako, I think you broke her," Tsuyu said.

"My bad," Ochako said with a blush. Even she was not used to being bold, but it was good whenever she and Deku made out.

"Ah, ahh, ahhhh," Jiro yelled while she cummed on Midoriya's face. Her voice cried across the rooftop, making everyone stop what they're doing and watch the punk girl. Her arms collapsed to the ground, signaling her defeat.

Midoriya then got out of Jiro's skirt and licked his face clean of her pussy juice. "Delicious," he said.

"God that's so hot," Jiro stated. "Also I would like vanilla ice cream."

"Here you go," Momo replied, handing her a cup of ice cream.

"Thank you," Jiro ate the ice cream with a big smile on her face.

"By the way, Mina, how's Toru doing?" Izuku asked.

"What do you mean?" The alien girl snapped out of the shock Ochako gave her.

"Well, she's been acting weird lately," Izuku responded.

"Toru is the invisible girl, right? What's wrong with her?" Mei asked.

"Well, lately in class she's been acting more aggressive. She has this aggressive attitude around her and she keeps getting mad whenever I try to talk to her," Izuku explained.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on with her either," Mina replied.

"What if it's because she feels like we're leaving her out?" Tsuyu asked.

"That's a possibility. I think we need to talk to her about this later," Mina answered.

"I hope nothing bad happens to her. We don't want our actions to hurt her," Momo stated.

"Agreed, she's too sweet for bad things to happen to her," Ochako explained.

"Guy's lunch is about to end soon. We need to get back to class," Jiro stated.

"Bye Mei, I'll see you after class," Izuku said.

"You better," Mei then went and kissed her boyfriend on the lips, "I can't spend so much time away from you."

"Noted," Izuku said as he kissed her back.

While this was going on, the door to the rooftop mysteriously opened and closed before anyone noticed. The sound of feet going the stairs was heard and echoed throughout the stairway. Then, a pair of clothes, that were previously hiding, started to float up in the air. It looked as if someone was changing.

When she was done changing; Toru Hagakure said, "I'm still mad."

* * *

"Good job everyone. Midoriya, your stamina is greatly improved," Aizawa said.

"Thank you, sir," Midoriya replied. Due to his many sexual encounters, Izuku's physicality had increased greatly.

"The same thing with you girls. I don't know what you're doing but keep it up," Aizawa said.

"It's yoga. We do lots and lots of Yoga," Mina replied.

"Tons of Yoga," Momo said. They weren't wrong. She and the other girls did stretch a lot with Midoriya.

"However, Toru, your attitude is becoming a big problem. I suggest you do something about it," Aizawa stated.

"Understood," Toru said with a huff.

"Didn't you say you were going to talk with her?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, but I was going to do it after class," Mina replied. "That way I can talk to her without interruptions."

"Got it," Midoriya said. "Just, make sure she's alright okay."

"Understood."

"Hey Toru, are you okay?" Mina asked. They were all alone in the UA dorms. No one was around to interrupt them. It was just Mina and her invisible friend alone together.

"I don't want to talk about it," Toru replied.

"Come on we're friends," Mina stated. "I know something's happening to you. You can tell me anything."

"Well, I'm jealous Mina. You and the other girls get to have glorious sex with Midoriya and get awesome paintings, but I can't," Toru explained.

"Why not?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh right."

"See, I can't have a nice nude painting. You and the other girls get to have sex with Midoriya and I'm left all alone," Toru said. "I wanna have Midoriya fuck like a rabbit or have him lick my pussy until I climax all over his face or have him slam me against the wall and make love to me."

"Now hold, I'm sure Midoriya has something that can help you," Mina said. "Trust me, that boy can come up with anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, wait how do you know we have sex?" Mina asked. "Di-did you tell anyone?"

"First, don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Second, I am a ninja," Toru put both of her arms up. Even though her hands were invisible it was clear she was making a hand sign.

"Fine, but please don't tell anyone. I don't want our secret getting out," Mina asked her friend.

"Trust me, Mina. No one will ever know."

* * *

**THE ART ROOM:**

"So let me get this straight. Toru is mad because she can't have a nude painting of her?" Midoriya asked. He and the other girls (except Mei, who was working on a project) were listening to Mina's explanation on Toru. Meanwhile, the Invisible girl was in the background, curious to know what was going to happen.

"Yeah, that's about right. She's just sad and jealous she can't have the same experiences we had," Mina explained.

"I see, what do you think we should do?" Momo asked.

"I have an idea," Midoriya walked over to the invisible girl, "Hey Toru, do you like body paint?"

"Body Paint?"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT TICKLES," Toru cried out. Midoriya's paintbrush was right on her feet, making her feel like she was being tickled.

"Can you stop moving, please? It's hard to paint you like this," Midoriya asked.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself," Toru said. "I'm very ticklish."

"I'm still amazed she agreed to this," Kyouka said on the sidelines. She and the other girls were watching from an affair, watching Midoriya do his magic.

"Well, that's what she likes. Who are we to judge, kero," Tsuyu responded.

"True."

"I'm glad she's now happy," Ochako stated. "Deku's artistic skills never cease to amaze me."

"Yeah, he's one hell of an artist," Momo said while licking her lips.

"Okay all done," Izuku said.

Toru's body had a blue body with purple stripes around it. Her face, however, was just blue. Her hair was spared from the paint but it still had some paint on it. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," everyone said. They were so used to the girl being invisible that they had never known how beautiful she was visible.

She had a face comparable to a love goddess. With a bright smile and cute eyes, there was no way anyone would call that ugly. There were also her 'assists'. Her breasts were mega huge, almost the size of Momo's and it was so bouncy. The paint also made her ass shine brighter than ever before.

Maybe God made Toru invisible because she was too beautiful to be seen by Mortal Eyes.

"Thank you," Toru replied, a look of happiness on her face.

"Momo, did you finish making that camera?" Izuku asked.

"Right here," Momo gave her newly created creation to her boyfriend.

"Thank you," Izuku replied. "Now who wants to do the lighting." Ochako and Tsuyu step up and grab the lights. "Thank you. Now Toru, do your best pose."

Toru's first pose was her spreading her legs wide and putting her arms right behind her head. "Is this good?"

"Perfect," Everyone replied.

"Thank you."

After taking a few shots, Midoriya said, "Alright, how about another pose."

Toru did a new pose, this time she had her right hand on her chin and her legs crossed. Her left arm was right on her lap, giving her a dormant pose.

After more pictures were taken, Tory did another pose and another and another and another. Toru even did a Jojo pose.

"Wow, she's one hell of a model," Kyouka said.

"The greatest irony in the world," Momo said.

"I think it's enough for now. Wanna see the pictures?" Izuku asked.

"Yes please." Toru was amazed at the shots Midoriya took. Sure he wasn't the greatest photographer ever, but he did a decent job for an amateur. "Wow, maybe I should become a model."

"You would be good at it, kero," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, too good," Jiro looked at the size difference between Toru's and her breasts.

"Okay, now what about the sex?" Toru asked.

The girls and Midoriya flinched at that sudden question. "Um, who told you that part?" Everyone turned to Mina, believing it was her. The pink girl was sweating extremely nervously.

"Oh, I'm a ninja," Toru replied. This time, people saw the hand sign she was doing.

"Well we can have sex, but I suggest it after you take bath," Midoriya recommended.

"Oh right."

* * *

**U.A SHOWERS:**

The entire female 1A group was in the bathhouse and Midoriya was still surprised he was there. He didn't have a choice in the decision but went along with it anyways. Plus it was less of a risk than that time he did it with Kyouka in the male showers, no matter how great that experience was.

"Ehhh, how long does it take for all this paint to go away?" Toru asked. Her body was now a mix of blue and purple.

"Sorry, the paint might have been stronger than I imagined," Izuku answered. He and the other girls were trying their best to wash away the paint.

"Still, I'm glad to finally spend time with you guys," Toru said.

"Same here Toru," Mina said. "Now we can both appreciate Midoriya's ass."

"Wait, what?"

"She's not wrong. Your behind is really good," Momo stated.

"It's not good."

"Deku," Ochako cried out, suddenly appearing behind him, "Your butt is amazing."

"Ochako!"

"Big Booty," Mina teased.

"Kyouka is far better," Deku replied. "She has an amazing butt."

"Still not as good as yours," Kyouka replied. "Besides, mine is small but yours is big and firm."

"Okay, but about Tsuyu?"

"Midoriya Chan," Tsuyu turned his head right towards her, "Your butt is better."

"Just accept it Deku, you have the best butt."

Midoriya blushed, realizing that he could not argue against his girlfriends. "Well, you guys are more beautiful than me."

"But you have cool abs," Mina placed her hands on Midoriya's chest, feeling out his mighty muscles.

"And you're fluffy hair," Ochako said as she ruffled her fingers in his hair.

"You also have a cute face," Tsuyu purred.

"A sexy body," Jiro whispered.

"And a big dick," Mei shouted. Her sudden entrance surprised everyone. "What, I'm not wrong. He does have a big dick."

"Mei, how did you get here?" Momo asked.

"It's a long story but it ends with Powerloader making me take a bath," Mei explained.

"Okay but why here?"

"Oh, my Izuku sense was tingling so I had to come here," Mei then noticed Toru, "You must be the invisible girl. I'm Mei Hatsume."

"We've met before."

"Have we?" Mei asked.

"Yes, we have. Oh look the paint is coming off," it was true. Now the paint began to fade away and started to go down the drain. "Now can we have sex?"

"After everyone finished bathing," Ochako said. She then started to scrub Deku's back with soap. "Your back is filthy today Deku-Kun. What did you do in hero training today?"

"I guess I went a little overboard today," Midoriya replied.

While this was going on, Kyouka was helping Tsuyu with her hair. "I never could imagine your hair being this much of a mess," Kyouka said.

"Kero, it takes a lot of work to make it good," Tsuyu said. "Maybe you should grow your hair out."

"I'll think about it. I could be like a rockstar."

Right next to them, Momo was applying her favorite shampoo to her hair. "Well, I like both of your hairstyles. They're both cute."

"Thanks, Momo," Kyouka had a small blush on her face. "Can I borrow your shampoo by the way? Mine ran out yesterday."

"Sure, I think you'll like this brand."

Mina, on the other hand, was helping both Mei and Toru clean themselves. "Jesus Mei. Toru was one thing, but how did you get so dirty?"

"As I said, it's a long story. It involves babies, height, god, and anime," The invisible girl then poured a bucket down Mei's body. "Thanks, can you pass me the soap."

While Mei scrubbed her body, both Toru and Mina worked on her hair. "I love your hair, Mei. How did you get it like this?" Toru asked.

"Born with it. It's a common style in my family."

"You know Mei if you liked, we can work on your hairstyle. I know a few that would go great with you," Mina said.

"Thanks, I'll look into it."

* * *

After a long and blissful shower experience, the group soon changed and found themselves in Momo's bedroom. The entire group was on Momo's huge bed, which was big enough to give space for everyone there.

"So can we have sex now?" Toru asked. She was now in a pink shirt and blue shorts. The paint on her body was now completely gone and the girl was back to her invisible self.

"Yes Toru, now we can have sex."

"YIPPIE." Toru then jumped right on Midoriya. "I've been dying to have you since the sports festival." Toru then took everything she had off her body, "Now show me that body."

"If that's what you want," Izuku said. He tried to take off his shirt, but Toru stopped him.

"No, let me do it," Toru said. She grasped the bottom of Midoriya's shirt and tossed it away, revealing the boy's mighty muscles._ 'Muscles.' _Toru then touched every part of Midoriya's mighty abs._ 'So good.'_

Toru then turned her attention to his pants. "Now I want this baby." Toru then took his pants and undies right off, which showed his mighty Dicku. "Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," Midoriya replied.

"I like it, I love it." Toru then hopped right on Midoriya's dick, leading his cock straight towards her pussy. "Oh god." Despite being completely invisible, her face was one of pure joy and pleasure. "So good."

Midoriya moved his hands from Toru's thighs up to her hips. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

Toru then leaned down and had her first kiss with Midoriya. The boy was surprised, but quickly accepted the invisible girl's love and kissed her right back. Toru did a lot of lip play with Izuku, from massaging tongues to biting, Toru was going to do everything she could with the boy of her dreams.

"You're beautiful," Izuku said out of nowhere.

Instead of blushing or turning away, Toru replied with "Thank you," and smiled. Toru then laid down right on her back and placed her legs right on his shoulders. Izuku thrust his cock in Toru's pussy and continued to fuck her.

While the two made love to each other, the other girls made love to each other.

Momo had created a replica of Izuku's penis and had turned it into a strap on for herself. She then used the strap on to pound Kyouka into submission.

"You like that? You like me pounding your pussy," Momo asked while fucking Kyouka. The taller girl had pressed Kyouka to the ground and was fucking her like a rabbit.

"Yes," Kyoukai moaned. Her body couldn't contain the amount of heat inside her right now. She was sweating all over and at points, she felt like she was going to melt. It didn't help that Momo was a goddess in the sheets.

Momo then pressed her body right against Kyouka's back. Her breasts were pressing down on the enlighted girl. Momo also grabbed both of Kyouka's B sized breasts. "Do you like me fucking you in this position?" Momo whispered in the punk girl's ear.

"Yes," Kyouka replied. Her climax was soon to come, which made her manning increase more and more. It didn't help that Momo was now biting on her very sensitive earlobes. _'Fuck, why does Momo have to be so hot?'_ It was as if Momo was born a sex goddess.

Momo continued to thrust the strap on over and over again in Kyouka's pussy. "Oh god Momo, I can't hold it anymore," Jiro felt her dams breaking down and unleashing all of her juices. She cummed all over the strap on, staining it with her juices.

When she was done cumming, Momo got up and pointed the strap on right towards Kyouka's mouth. "Come on, wrap your lips around this."

Kyouka eagerly obeyed the taller woman's orders. It didn't matter if her juices were already on the strap on, she was going to do whatever Momo said.

"Good girl," Momo seductively said.

While this was going on, two special girls decided to have fun. "Pink on pink," Mina said.

"You know it girl," Mei replied.

The two nude girls soon found themselves scissoring one another. Their legs entangled and their pussies connected. They mashed their bodies against each other over and over again.

"Oh, you're so good at this," Mina said.

"It's because of these babies," Mei showed off her muscles to the alien girl. "But that's not all." Mei moved her body closer to Mina. "It's because of the cute girl right in front of me that I'm able to go call out."

Mina blushed and gave a stare that screamed excitement. "If that's the case then I have to do this." Mina then pulled Mei close enough to see her eye to eye. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"No, but I could say the same to you," the two pink women began to kiss each other, with both of their eyes open.

They continue to smash their pussies against each other, yelling and moaning the entire way through.

Meanwhile, Ochako and Tsuyu were having an intense makeout session. Tsuyu's tongue dominated Ochako's mouth. With full control over her massive tongue, Ochako's mouth was completely vulnerable to Tsuyu.

Tsuyu then retracted her tongue right back into her mouth. "Ochako, is something wrong?"

Ochako, now realizing her mouth was free, answered. "Um, would it be alright if you used your tongue on my pussy?"

"Okay." Tsuyu then got down to Ochako's crouch and inserted her tongue straight into Ochako's pussy. Ochako bit her lip as Tsuyu's tongue went deep inside her. Her tongue squirmed inside Ochako's pussy.

"Oh god," Ochako whimpered. Despite the many, many times she had experienced Tsuyu's tongue; it was always good. Not even Deku's great tongue could match up to Tsuyu's. Guess that was the benefit of her being a frog.

"Ochako-Kun, do you like this?"

"Yes, don't stop," Ochako replied.

"Gladly." Tsuyu moved Ochako's legs to make more room for her head. Tsuyu then pressed her face right against Ochako's crotch. With that, her entire tongue was now inside Ochako's pussy.

Soon, the tongue reached the end of Ochako's womb, but that was not all. Tsuyu would then use her tongue to move all around Ochako's womb. It explored every part of Ochako's ovaries, even places the gravity girl didn't know existed.

Either way, Ochako was in a state of bliss. Tsuyu was feeling the same way. _'Ochako's pussy tastes so good.'_ Tsuyu continued to taste Ochako's pussy. With her frog tongue, she was able to enjoy every part of Ochako's body.

Eventually, Ochako 'accidentally' brought Tsuyu closer by wrapping her legs around the frog girls and bringing her even closer than before.

"More," Ochako huffed, "I want more." Tsuyu gave her more.

Using her tongue to the best of her abilities, Tsuyu went Plus Ultra. Her tongue went to extreme speeds.

"Oh god Tsuyu, it's so good," Ochako said.

_'I'm glad you liked it Ochako,'_ Tsuyu said in her head.

Suddenly, one voice drowned out everyone else. "Toru, I'm going to cum," Izuku said.

Everyone turned their attention to this no matter what they were doing. Toru, now even more excited than ever before, wrapped her legs around the boy's waist. "I want you to cum all over me. Got that? Paint me like one of your French girls," Toru stated.

"I will," Izuku then pulled out and sprayed Toru all over with his juices.

"Thank you Izuku. That was re-YOU'RE STILL HARD," Toru yelled out.

It was true, Izuku's dick was still hard. "Kero, what did you expect from Izuku-Chan. His strength is greater than a Goliath Frog." Tsuyu then realized that no one knew what she was talking about. "I'm saying Izuku has a lot of Strength and Stamina."

"Ohhhhhh."

"Speaking of which," Tsuyu then sat down right on Midoriya's face, "Would you mind if I have this dance?"

"Not at all," Izuku said before licking the Frog Girl's pussy. Tsuyu in response got down and began to suck Midoriya's cock. No-one stopped their 69 and went on their own business.

While they had fun, Mina went straight to her invisible friend. "Oh my, Midori spilled a lot on you," Mina said while playing with Toru's breasts.

"Minaaaa, don't touch my breasts like that. They're super-sensitive," Toru moaned.

"Now," Mina gave her friend a devilish grin. "So those that mean, you can feel this?" Mina then started to lick all over the invisible girl's body.

Toru moaned at the pink girl's recent action. It was clear Mina wanted to give Toru the best action possible, so why should she stop her. Mina continued to lick all over Toru's body as if her friend was a serving of vanilla ice cream.

Then Mina started to use her hands and Toru was completely engulfed in pleasure. Her hands caress her body in ways unimaginable to her before.

Mina moved up Toru's body until she reached her head. "Hey there cutie," Mina teased.

Toru giggled and gave a small peck on Mina's nose. "I'm not the only cutie here," Toru's response made Mina giggle with glee.

As this was happening, Ochako suddenly found herself with Kyouka. "You know, we don't spend a lot of time together," Ochako said. "We should change that."

"We should." Kyouka then started to suck on Ochako's breasts, which made the gravity girl moan loudly. '_She has such a cute moan,'_ Kyouka said in her head.

While Ochako's breasts weren't as big as Momo's or as bouncy as Toru's, they were still a good treat for the punk girl. _'Momo may have dominated me, but it's now it's my time to be a mistress.'_

"Kyouka, that feels so good," Ochako moaned. Her breath became short and brazen, the feeling of Kyouka's mouth on her breasts felt amazing. Kyouka was careful with her mouth, sucking Ochako's breasts like a baby trying to get some milk.

While her attention was focused on her chest, Ochako didn't notice Kyouka's fingers going down the gravity girl's body and right towards her still wet pussy. _'She's extremely wet after Tsuyu. Luckily for her, I'm here.'_ Kyouka then inserted two of her fingers inside Ochako's body and began thrusting inside their body.

"Oh god that's so good," Ochako moaned. Her moans were echoed throughout the room, which only made Kyouka even more energetic. Her mouth pulled and tugged on Ochako's breasts and her fingers constantly rammed themselves inside and out.

Then there was the steamiest scene in the room. Momo and Mei were staring at each other with fierce eyes. "My my, you are quite a looker Mei," Momo said.

"Same with you Momo," Mei replied. "I could never have imagined a rich girl like you being so powerful."

"Let's just say I worked hard to be a hero," Momo responded. "Besides, rich girls have strength too." Momo brought a hand to her breasts, showing off her massive knockers.

"Same with us mechanics," Mei then showed off both her muscles and breasts to Momo.

"Why don't you show me what Mechanics can do?" Momo asked. Mei smiled before wrapping her arms behind Momo and pulling her into a long kiss.

Izuku was also nearing his limit. The same can be said for Tsuyu. _'Kero, he's so good,' _Tsuyu moaned in her head.

It was true. His appreciation of Tsuyu's bottom and her pussy was too good for the frog girl. _'Her ass is so good,'_ Izuku said in his head. _'Is this a part of her quirk or is it fully natural?' _He brought Tsuyu's bottom closer to his face just to appreciate her bottom even more.

Tsuyu, on the other hand, was bobbing her head up and down on Izuku's cock. Her tongue wrapped itself along with the boy's organ and she continued to squeeze it dry. Midoriya didn't mind however, this was simply the way Tsuyu gave him Blow Jobs.

Using her free hands, Tsuyu also appreciated the green-haired boy's butt. "Strong, big, and tender. Everything you could ever want in a butt.'

It only took a few strokes before Izuku came right inside Tsuyu's mouth. Without warning or expectation, the frog girl's mouth was filled with Midoriya's cum. A never-ending wave of semen filled her mouth; if it was any other girl, they wouldn't be able to swallow it all. Luckily, Tsuyu was able to swallow it all with ease.

"Kero, I enjoyed the drink, but can you warn me next time Izuku?" Tsuyu said.

"Sorry, I was so caught in enjoying your beautiful butt," Tsuyu blushed from Midoriya's response.

"MY TURN," Mina then pounced on the Boy and instantly inserted his cock right into her pussy. "This cowgirl is going to ride." Mina then inserted her pink bootie and slammed it right down on Izuku's cock.

"If that's how you feel," Izuku grabbed the Alien's hips and helped her ride his dick.

Mina's eyes nearly went to the back of her head and she placed her hands right on Izuku's chest for support. "OH GOD YES," the Alien Queen yelled as she continued to ride her lover.

As she was watching this, Ochako felt a pair of breasts pressed up against her back. "Oh, Ochako," Momo whispered in the gravity girls' ears. "I think it's time we spend some time with each other."

Ochako remained calm and stayed strong. _'Now's my chance to be on top. I'm tired of being on the bottom.'_ Ochako then began her very intimate session with Momo.

Ochako did become the top, however, she did not become the dom.

Momo utterly dominated her in that field.

The two very in a heated scissoring session, with one of Momo's legs right on Ochako's shoulder. Ochako was trying her best to win against the long hair girl, but Momo was too much for her.

While their pussies smashed against each, Ochako kept cumming over and over on Momo's body. On the other hand, Momo kept rubbing her pussy against Ochako, pleased with every second of it.

_'My god is Ochako so cute. I love having sex with her,' _Momo said in her head.

Ochako huffed and puffed as Momo continued to dominate her. "Momo, I'm going to cum," Ochako said.

"Do it," Momo commanded. Her strong words made Ochako squirt all over Momo's crotch. "Beautiful."

Momo then wiped all the pussy juice off her body and licked it off her hands. Seeing Momo's actions made Ochako even hornier. "Hot," was what the Gravity Hero stated.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Momo's fingers then walked up Ochako's body, "Because we are going to enjoy much more than that."

As this was happening Jiro was using the strap on Momo previously used and was fucking Mei Hatsume with it. They were now in a doggy style position, with Kyouka enjoying every second of it. _'I never imagined using this on someone before, but I'm glad Hatsume is open to experimenting.'_

"Keep fucking me like that rock star," Mei shouted. "This is nothing compared to the thrill Izuku gives me."

"Is that so," Kyouka grabbed Mei's wrists and fucked her with full force.

"Fuck yeah," Mei blurted out. Her pussy was getting the pounding it deserved. The hard wet strap-on easily filled her pussy and continuously rammed her insides, Kyouka wasn't as good as Izuku, but she was doing good for a beginner.

_'Oh god, I'm going to cum,'_ Mei thought as Kyouka continued to fuck her wet pussy.

_'No wonder Momo loves being on top, it feels amazing,'_ Kyouka said in her head. She continued to dominate the mechanic, even using her nails to scratch Mei's back. _'It helps that Mei is an absolute unit.'_

Mei bit her lip as Kyouka continued to pound her pussy, until Mei cummed. She gave no warning or signs of it happening. Mei gripped the sheets as her pussy juice leaked everywhere.

"Wow, I never knew you had so much in you," Kyouka said. Mei never gave her an answer and kissed the rock girl right on the mouth.

Back to our main character, Midoriya had his hands on Mina's beautiful thighs and was thrusting his cock into Mina's pussy over and over again. "Oh god Midori, how are you so good?" Mina asked.

"I had you as a teacher," Izuku replied before kissing Mina on the lips. "Besides, I have to be good to appease the Alien Queen."

"Aww, that's so we-oh good right there," Midoriya was constantly hitting her G-Spot; turning Mina's face into one of joy and pleasure. "Keep fucking me like that Midori."

"I will." Izuku's hands then went to her shiny pink butt and he helped slammed it down right on his cock. _'Her pussy has always felt so good. Ever since my first time, Mina has always been great.' _"Oh god Mina, I'm going to cum."

"Cum in me Midori. I wanna feel your hot cum in my pussy," Mina cried out. After a few more strokes and with Mina's help, Izuku came right in her.

Mina signed a breath of relief and her face was full of passion. "That was amazing Midori."

Midoriya didn't get a second of rest as another goddess came into view. "My turn Izuku," Momo Yaoyorzu said. "I hope you're ready because I am."

"I'm ready for anything," Izuku replied. Momo leaned down and kissed midoriya right on the lips. Izuku kissed her right back and even moved his hands right behind her back. Once they separated, a trail of saliva was the only thing that connected the two.

"What now?" Momo asked.

"I got an idea. Can you wrap your legs around me?" Izuku asked. Momo did as he said and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Izuku then picked Momo by the ass and lifted her into the air.

Everyone was watching as Izuku fucked Momo up in the air. "My, my, such strength," Momo said as she bit her lip. "Only you could please me like this."

The two kissed again, while they kissed, the other girls went right underneath the couple. "Oh my," Ochako said. "He's pounding her with full force."

"Amazing," Kyouka said. She was fascinated by the sight before her. So much so that she didn't even notice when Ochako got up and wrapped her arms around Midoriya.

Izuku and Momo noticed this but did little to stop her. They just went back to kissing each other, their eyes never losing contact with one another.

_'Oh my, all three of them are going all out,' _Mei was thinking as she watched from the affair. Suddenly, a long wet tongue wrapped itself around the mechanic's body.

"Kero, we've never done much together before have we," Tsuyu said as she brought Mei closer to her.

"Nope, but I'm open to some experimentations," Mei then found Tsuyu's tongue entering her mouth as they started to make love.

Kyouka finally noticed what Ochako was doing. When Momo and Izuku separated their mouths, Ochako went in and kissed Izuku right on the mouth. Izuku found himself switching between Momo and Ochako.

Kyouka watched the scene with complete awe. Momo glanced at the rock girl and using a free hand, she used a finger to become Kyouka to them. Kyouka did not hesitate to join them. She got right up and kissed the beautiful Momo right on the lips.

The foursome didn't just stop there. Izuku was now pounding Momo's pussy harder than ever before, which made Momo glee in pleasure. Ochako and Kyouka both had their hands-on Momo's big round ass as well; making sure that they both appreciated the girl's sexy bottom.

Izuku and Momo could tell that the boy was close to cumming. They broke away from the other girls and focused their attention on each other. "Do it Izuku," Momo said.

A few more thrusts and Izuku came balls deep into Momo's fabulous pussy. Ochako and Kyouka drop down and licked the remaining cum from Momo's pussy.

_'Delicious,' _was the thoughts of both Ochako and Kyouka.

"Oh my," Momo weakly dropped to the ground. Her legs were weak from the rough pounding she had recently received. "You went all out didn't you."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Izuku replied before giving Momo a quick peck on the lips.

"My turn," Kyouka said. She then wrapped her leg around Midoriya and brought him down to the ground. "I couldn't contain myself anymore." Izuku noticed how wet Kyouka's pussy was getting.

"I see," Izuku responded. "What should I do then?"

Jiro changed positions, with Izuku's cock weighing down on her butt. "Fuck me like a wild animal."

Izuku did as she asked and fucked her like a beast. Jiro squealed like a little girl as Izuku thrust his cock into her. She clenched onto the sheets with both her hands and her mouth and her eyes went to the back of her head.

Izuku moved his hands all across Kyouka's back, feeling her soft smooth skin. His hands also touch every sensitive spot Kyouka had, which increased her pleasure more and more.

_'Don't stop, please don't stop,'_ was repeating in Kyouka's head over and over again.

_'So tight, and warm. Kyouka's pussy is like nothing else,'_ Izuku said in his head. He raised the rock girl's waist higher in the air. In this position, Izuku was able to push his cock deeper into Kyouka's womb.

_'FUCK YES,'_ Kyouka screamed in her head. Her moans were deafened through the sheets she was on. Izuku continued to pound the punk girls' pussy over and over again. His cock never once stopping for rest or leisure, as if Midoriya was a machine made for sex.

Izuku also began to moan as well, but his moans were small compared to other girls. Jiro was now also gripping the side of the bed, holding onto anything for support.

Izuku leaned down and whispered into Kyouka's ear, "I'm going to unleash my entire load right into your small pussy. Can you handle it all?"

Kyouka gave a little thumbs-up, giving Izuku full constant to cum in her pussy. He smiled at this and went even faster than before. His balls were slapping against the punk girl and his cock was constantly ramming itself back and forth in Kyouka's pussy.

"Oh god, I'm cumming," Izuku yelled as he unleashed everything inside Kyouka's pussy. At the same time, the rock girl also had an orgasm; which combined with Deku's cum made her body fill with pleasure. Her body could barely handle the intense load. Her womb and pussy were filled to the utter brim with Deku's cum. It was so much that some of it was even leaking out of her pussy.

"How do you like that, Kyouka?" Izuku asked.

"I think you broke her," Mei said as she observed what happened to Kyouka.

"I did, oh god is she okay?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine. It'll just take her time to recover. In the meantime," Mei wrapped her arms around Izuku, "It's my turn now."

Mei then placed her extremely large breasts right on top of Izuku's face. "I know how much you like them, so do anything you want with them."

Izuku wrapped his mouth on Mei's breasts and began to suck them like a baby for milk. "Oh my, your mouth is amazing," Mei stated. "There's nothing like your mouth."

Izuku continued to suck on Mei's breasts, making the engineer moan loudly. "Now, for the final piece," Mei inserted Izuku's large cock right into her pussy, "Oh that's the good stuff."

Now you might be wondering, what were Mina and Toru doing? Why Toru was fucking Mina with the strap on Momo created.

"Oh god Toru," Mina cried out. Her pussy was being annihilated by Toru repeatedly smashing her pussy.

_'Man, I never imagined using a strap on would be so appealing,'_ Toru said in her head._ 'But if Mina likes it so do I?'_

Toru did what Izuku did before and raised Mina's butt in the air. She also pinned Mina's legs down with her legs, preventing her from moving. "How's this Mina?"

"It's gooood," Mina moaned. "So goooood."

"Glad you like it," Toru replied. She continued fucking Mina, with the alien girl losing her mind. Izuku was one thing, but Toru was a huge surprise. Mina could have never imagined that Toru would be_ this _good.

"Hah, Ah, ah," Mina moaned.

"Oh you're about to cum aren't you," Toru was able to guess exactly what was on Mina's mind. "Go ahead and cum. Cum right on this bad boy. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

"Eeepp," Mina cummed all over the strap on, her juices covering the entire dildo.

"Now this is a treat."

Mina watched as the entire dildo disappeared. Putting two and two together, she realized that Toru was shoving the entire dildo straight down her throat.

With a loud pop, the dildo reappeared, now free of Mina's juices. 'Oh dear god, that's hot,' Mina said in her head.

"Oh, it looks like you're ready for more," Toru stated. She put the strap-on back on began fucking Mina once again.

As this was going on, Momo observed the broken body of Kyouka. _'Izuku's cum is still leaking out of Kyouka.'_ An _interesting _thought entered the rich girl's mind. '_I shouldn't, but Kyouka wouldn't mind, would she?'_ Momo's dilemma ended with her choosing to do the forbidden act.

Momo began to lick Kyouka's pussy, which was filled with Izuku's cum. Unbeknownst to her, Kyouka had regained consciousness; but Kyouka didn't say a word._ 'I don't know why Momo's doing this, but I'm not complaining.'_

Kyouka bit her lip as Momo licked all around her pussy. Momo wanted to taste Izuku's cum badly, so her tongue went wild. Kyouka desperately tried not to make a sound but found it nearly impossible.

_'Dammit Momo, why do you have to be so good? Oh god, I'm about to cum,' _Kyouka cried in her head.

Eventually, she wasn't able to hold it anymore. "Aahhh," Kyouka moaned as she cummed right on Momo's face.

Momo was overwhelmed by the sudden surprise of Kyouka's juices hitting her right in the face. However, upon mixing both Izuku's cum and Kyouka's pussy juice, Momo discovered a treat unlike any other.

_'Delicious,'_ Momo said in her head.

"Oh Izuku, you're so good," Mei moaned out loud; her cries getting everyone's attention. His cock was repeatedly smacking her pussy over and over again. "Oh god, I'm going to cum."

Mei unleashed her juices all over Izuku's cock, "Thank you Izuku."

"You're welcome Mei," Izuku said before kissing his girlfriend right on the lips.

"Hey Mei, excuse me," Ochako took Mei's spot and got right on Deku's lap, "It's my turn Deku-Kun."

"Hello Ochako-San," Izuku said.

"Deku-Kun, can you go easy on me?" Ochako asked.

"Anything for you," Izuku answered. His cock slowly entered her pussy, with Ochako gripping onto his shoulders. Despite the many, many, times she's had Deku's dick, she was always amazed by it.

"Ah, so big," Ochako moaned. She embraced Izuku closely, making sure that Deku was close to her. "You're so good Deku-Kun."

"The same to you Ochako-San," Deku and Ochako kissed on the mouth. However, unlike before, it was not a kiss of lust or intensity; it was one made from pure passion.

Izuku slowly paced his cock into Ochako's pussy. Starting with slow thrusts and slowly building it up. "Deku-Kun, how are you so amazing?"

"Because I have you by my side," Izuku answered.

His response was simple, but it made the gravity girl blush. She covered her face, not allowing Izuku to see her face.

"Hehe," Izuku giggled, "It's okay Ochako-San." He slowly prayed her arms open, revealing her cute face.

"Deku-Kun," Ochako pouted. Izuku held his cute girlfriend even closer. His cock also became a little faster than before, with Ochako still being able to enjoy it.

"Ochako-San, I love you," Deku said, which made Ochako blush even harder.

"Don't say stuff like that Deku-Kun," Ochako whimpered.

"Why not, it's true," Deku made Ochako turn her face right back to him, "I love everything about you. From your sweet adorable face, to how friendly you are, to even how you became my first friend."

"Deku-Kun, stop it."

"No, I won't stop. Not until I give you all my love," Izuku said.

Ochako then found herself lying right down against the bedsheets. Deku was now right on top of her, with her getting a view of everything he had.

_'Oh no, why is he so hot?' _Ochako asked herself.

His cock inside her started to go fast, which made Ochako feel indescribable levels of pleasure. "Oh, Deku-Kun."

Izuku started to go faster on Ochako's pussy. His hands were right on her face, cupping her cheeks, and stroking her hair. Ochako began to blush again, which just made Izuku go even faster on the girl.

"Oh Deku-Kun, OH DEKU-KUN," Ochako cried out. Everyone was paying full attention to the loving couple.

His cock was ramming into her pussy now. Her breaths became shorter and more ragged. "Ochako-San, I'm going to cum."

"Deku-Kun, cum in me please," Ochako said. "I'm going to cum too." Her voice was soft and relaxing to the young hero.

Their hands interlocked and their time was close. Seizing the moment, Izuku smashed his lips right on ochako's mouth at the exact moment the both of them came. Ochako was engulfed by pleasure. Her mouth was connected to the sweet lips of Deku and her pussy was filled with Deku's glorious cum.

When it was all over, Ochako was left with buckets worth of cum oozing out of her. "I love you, Deku-Kun."

"I love you two Ochako-San," They kissed again, not noticing the other girls surrounding them.

"OI, Midori," Mina jumped on the boys back, "Do you love me too."

"Of course I do. I love all of you," Izuku answered. "Even you Mina. Without you, none of this would have happened. I love you Mina Ashido."

"Aw, thank you," Mina replied.

"Do you love me?" the voice of Toru asked. The voice sounded like it came right in front of Izuku.

"Why not? Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't love you," Izuku was able to find exactly where Toru was and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Toru Hagakure."

"Awww," Toru said.

"Do you love me?" Kyouka asked, a small blush on her face; she couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Obviously what's not to love," Izuku said before engulfing Kyouka in his chest. Her face right on his iron chest. "Your body is so beautiful. I love you Kyouka Jiro."

_'Why do you have to be so cool?'_ Kyouka screamed in her head.

"And me?" Mei asked, appearing right behind Izuku. "What do you love about me?"

"Everything, from your badass babies to your mighty muscles," Izuku rubbed his hands all around her muscles, "Even your eyes make you unique. I love you Mei Hatsume."

Mei had a blush on her face. "Thank you."

Tsuyu then appeared right next to Izuku. "Kero, do you love me Izuku?" the frog girl asked.

"Everything, from your unique hairstyle to your cute face, to your amazing ass, and even your long legs. There's nothing about you I don't love," Izuku answered.

A big blush appeared on her face, but Tsuyu's face still had the same expression. "Thank you, Kero."

A massive pair of breasts pressed up against Izuku's back. "What do you love about me Izuku?" Momo Yaoyoruzu asked.

"You're the smartest girl I know, your personality never fails to uplift me, and you always work your hardest to be a hero. How could I not love you?" Izuku explained.

Momo grew a large blush. "Thank you Izuku. Your words never cease to reach my heart. But now," Momo wrapped her arms around the boy, "I think it's time we continue our lovemaking."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Everyone was taken back by the sudden sound. "I'll be right there," Momo cried out. She desperately searched for her clothes. Everyone else was also looking for an article of clothing to cover their bodies.

"It's alright, I only need Midoriya," the voice of Aizawa, their homeroom teacher, said.

"Um, Midoriya isn't here sir," Momo replied.

"Yes, he is. Along with the rest of the girls in your class and the eccentric mechanic," Aizawa stated. The entire room lit up due to everyone having a massive blush that turned their whole bodies red.

"I'll be right there sir," Midoriya mumbled.

"No one will find out my ass," Mina said, which made Toru look down in shame.

* * *

The walk with Aizawa was the most awkward thing Midoriya had ever done in his life. The only thing that came close was painting Mina nude for the first time. But he at least had sex from that encounter, he doubted Aizawa wanted to have sex with him.

He also wasn't into dudes. No matter what crazy Yaoi fangirls said.

"Midoriya, is something the matter?" Aizawa asked.

"Um Aizawa Sensei, where are we going?" Izuku asked.

"To the Principal's Office. There's something we need to discuss," Aizawa answered.

"Please don't tell the principal about them," Izuku begged. "U.A is their dream school and if they drop out here then their ruin for life."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't I in trouble because I had sex?" Izuku confusingly asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Aizawa's blank expression was broken by his sudden laughter. "Kid, no one cares about that."

"They don't," Izuku was more confused than before.

"Look, kid, if U.A gave a shit about that Midnight wouldn't have her job and my senior year would be less interesting," Aizawa explained. "I honestly don't care who you fuck as long as your wearing protection and it's legal."

"Well if that's the case then why are we going to the principal's office?" Izuku asked.

"You'll see," Aizawa grumbled. "Trust me, it'll make sense when we get there."

"Okay then."

It wasn't that long before the duo found themselves in Principle Nezu's room. On a normal day, the room would look clean and organized. Books would be neatly stacked on the wall, each alphabetically ordered. There was also Nezu's esteemed desk, which was famous for how neat everything was.

On a normal day, this would be how it looked.

However, this wasn't a normal day.

The books were scattered around the room and the ones that were on the shelves were arranged in random order. The desk that belonged to the esteemed principle was disorganized and had numerous tea stains all over it.

And that wasn't even talking about what happened to Nezu himself. His soft white fur was now messy and stained.

"Oh hello Midoriya, I'm glad you came," Nezu said, ignoring everything around him. "Tell me Midoriya, do you know what I hate most in this world?"

"No." Izuku gave a look of confusion to Aizawa. It was saying "What in god's name is going on?"

"The thing I hate most in the world is Harem Anime," Nezu said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"Harem Anime is an insult to romance everyone," Nezu smashed his hands on the desk, "They show us all these amazing best girls but then it's the bland boring bitch that gets it in the end. WHY THE FUCK MAKE IT A HAREM THEN IF IT WON'T END IN A HAREM?"

"Did I miss something?" Izuku asked.

"So I thought to myself, why not make my own harem anime. But, to do that, I needed the perfect Harem Protagonist and a bunch of best girls," Nezu explained. "That is where you and your classmates come in."

"Was there an arc or a chapter that I missed?" Izuku asked.

"You are the definition of a Harem Protagonist: Sad Backstory, OP, Loveable, Cute, and losers online hate you."

"Wait who hates me?" Izuku asked.

"Then I need a bunch of best girls; Luckily Horikoshi makes tons of best girls. So my plan could now start."

"Who's Horikoshi?"

"Then you asked me to start an art club and I hit the gold mine. I 'accidentally' told Ms. Ashido that you had an art club and you made private 'commissions.' Then all the pieces came together and I created the PERFECT ANIME HAREM. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Nezu laughed like a mad scientist. "Not only that but I've improved this school as well. I cut the money to the support department, which led Mei to discover Momo's quirk. Then the two will discuss hero costumes and eventually, Momo will use her quirk to provide endless supplies to the support course. I AM A GENIUS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"What is going on?" Izuku asked.

"Let me explain," Aizawa said. "Midoriya, you know how Nezu's quirk runs on Tea?"

"Yeah, but what about it?"

"You see if Nezu consumes too much tea, to him it is the equivalent of taking ten tons of cocaine," Aizawa explained.

Izuku looked at the rat thing, who was still laughing, with full shock. "How is he still alive?"

"Because I have to spend every day using my quirk on full blast just to make sure that thing is still breathing," Aizawa said. "There are times when I can't even blink for hours just to make sure at the end of the day, I get a paycheck."

"Why are you telling me this?" Izuku nervously asked.

"Because the next time you do some stupid anime protagonist bullshit, just know, this is happening," Aizawa answered. "That and it's kinda funny."

"Um, okay," Izuku said. "Sh-should I go now?"

"Yes, and give me some eye drops," Aizawa said.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

"Hey Midori, how's the painting going? I can't stay in this position that long," Mina asked. She and the rest of the girls were doing an entire nude portrait just for Izuku.

"I agree with Mina," Momo said. "This is a hard position to handle."

"Just a few more seconds," Izuku painted furiously. His hands moved like lightning; the brush moved like a samurai sword, cutting through the wind and leaving a powerful impact wherever it landed. A few more strokes and it was over. "Done," Izuku said.

The girls collapsed. "Please never have us do that again," Kyouka asked.

"I can't make any promises," Izuku replied.

"At least I had my gloves," Toru said. "But enough complaining, let's see that artwork."

Izuku nervously showed his work to his girlfriends, who were amazed by it. "Oooohhh," they all said at the same time. "Amazing."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it," Izuku blushed.

"Wait, you blush here but not when we have sex. What's with that?" Mina asked.

"Aw, leave him alone. It's just the way he is," Ochako said. "Besides I love him exactly the way he is." Ochako's words made Izuku blush even harder.

He needed this. Not just because he saw a cracked out Nezu and Aizawa going full Joker. But because he didn't know if he could live without their love. It gave him love, hope, and promise for what's to come.

"ORGY TIME," Mina yelled. She jumped on Izuku, eager for sex.

Izuku gave a big smile. "I love you all," he stated to the world.

This was his life now, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Besides, whatever problems he may face in the future, he and his lovers will face head-on. No matter what, or who challenges them.

* * *

**IN THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE:**

"I'm horny," Nemuri Kayama aka Midnight said.

* * *

**An: So yeah, Nezu is a cracked out Rat and Aizawa has to deal with him and an anime protagonist. The horror.**

**Anyway, for those who have noticed on A03, I have added a chapter. That is because I am adding a cosplay chapter after the Midnight chapter. It will be a short chapter but one full of sexy costumes. I would also like it if you recommend any costumes for the girls to wear for the upcoming chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay safe everyone.**

**NEXT TIME:**

**THE TEACHER SHOWS IT HOW IT'S DONE**

**BTW for PlayStation fans. The PS5 looks awesome and as an Xbox fan, it really amazed me. SO much so that I wanted to buy one but I can't because I'm broke.**

**But then the Last of Us 2 came and I went:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHHAHHHA.**

**Not even Halo 5 was that bad. Enjoy the exclusive. **

** eltonel BTW this is a link to Eltonel's pattern. Please support him if you want more chapters to come out.**


	8. Midnight (Izuku and Gang fucking a MILF)

**AN: Thank you Fezzik, Sona, and cd22 on Discord for Editing. It means so much to me.**

**By the way, I should mention that every character in this is of legal age.**

* * *

Ah, what a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the flowers were blooming. Nothing could ruin this day.

"CANNONBALL!"

Not even a horny alien jumping into a pool.

"Careful, Mina! I'm trying to get a tan," Toru cried out. She was sitting in a beach chair, naked. In her hands was a tanning reflector.

The whole poly group was at UA's pool area, each doing their separate activity: Tsuyu was sleeping on her frog float, Ochako was relaxing by the sidelines (hoping that Mina didn't do something Mina like), Momo was on a beach chair putting sunscreen on, Kyouka was playing volleyball with Mei, and of course Mina was having fun with her green-haired boyfriend.

"Sorry, Toru," Mina replied. "So, Midori, how do you like my new bikini?" Her new bikini was a two-piece that was held together by a thin string. The bikini was bright pink (obviously) that blended with her skin (making it almost seem like she was naked), her breasts were also barely covered, with little to leave to the imagination, and her ass looked amazing in the water.

"It looks great," Izuku said as he tried to look away. Mina's beauty was too intoxicating for him.

Mina noticed this and made him look at her. She was his Alien queen, and she was going to remind him of that. "Don't I look beautiful?" Mina twirled in the water, showing him her whole body. "Or maybe this bikini isn't showing enough." Mina had one finger on the edge of her bra, eager to take it off.

"MINA, we said no sex today," Ochako cried out. "We just want to relax and take it easy."

"Fine," Mina pouted. "But, I'm still going to appreciate those mighty muscles." Mina then wrapped her hands around Izuku's abs, thanking every little detail.

"Glad to see you never change Mina," Izuku replied as he embraced Mina's hands rubbing all over his body.

"I don't plan on changing," Mina stated.

"Um Izuku, do you mind helping me?" Momo asked.

"Sorry, Mina gotta go," Izuku said as he got out of the pool.

However, although Mina missed out on beautiful muscles, she did get another incredible treat. _ 'Damn what an amazing ass,' _ Mina said in her head. _ 'That's a hero's ass right there.' _

"So Momo, what's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Well, I need someone to help me put on sunscreen," Momo said. "You wouldn't mind?"

Midoriya's nose began to bleed. If it were any other man, they would have accepted it without hesitation. It was the dream of many men to be in Midoriya's position. Some men would kill to accomplish what Midoriya was about to do. Putting sunscreen on a beautiful woman is the dream of every man.

So what was the answer Izuku gave?

"Sure."

Izuku has proven himself a true man.

"Great," Momo then undid her bra right in front of Midoriya, giving him a front-row view of her massive breasts. "You don't mind starting on my breasts, do you?"

Blood came out of both of Izuku's nostrils. "MOMO, what did I just say!?" Ochako yelled out, attracting everyone's attention towards the scene.

"It's not sex. Besides," Momo guided Izuku's hands right towards her breasts, "Izuku doesn't mind at all, does he?"

Izuku didn't say a single word, knowing that whatever he said could cause a civil war. Luckily he didn't need to say anything.

"Well, if that's the case," Ochako got up from the pool and sat in the beach chair right next to Momo, "He better put sunscreen on me too."

"Wait, don't you already have sunscreen on?"

"I need more sunscreen," Ochako replied. She didn't want to admit defeat to Momo. Besides, Ochako wanted Izuku to put some sunscreen on her top.

Izuku just did what Momo asked and started to put sunscreen on Momo. He first started on her breasts, precisely what she wanted, while also trying to calm down his massive raging boner. He then went down to her stomach, which made Momo giggle.

"Hehe, that tickles," Momo said. "Since you've gotten my front side, why not do my back?" Momo laid down, exposing her back to the boy. "Be gentle."

"I will," Izuku said as he put his hands on Momo's softback. Her smooth silk skin was a massive contrast to his rough fingers, but despite that, they both enjoyed the moment.

_ 'Wow, even after that has happened, I'm still surprised by Momo's beauty,' _ Izuku said in his head. Izuku had a blush on his face, a mixture of both joy and arose.

Momo, on the other hand, had a look of pure sexual pleasure. _ 'Dear God, Izuku's hands are so good. If he weren't a hero/artist, he would make an amazing masseuse _ _ . _ _ I wouldn't mind hiring him for permanent work,' _ thought Momo.

His hands pressed down on the sensitive parts of Momo's back, which nearly made the girl moan; luckily, Momo covered her mouth before Izuku noticed. However, Ochako noticed and felt her face heat up.

_ 'I want a nice massage too,' _Ochako pouted in her head.

Momo may have stopped her moaning now, but Izuku's fingers were too good. His fingers moved down her back like a soft stream. The touch was almost intoxicating to the rich girl. It was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of; she desperately needed more. The sounds coming from her throat couldn't be stopping any longer, and eventually, everyone there heard it.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh," Momo moaned loudly.

Everyone had turned their attention to the rich girl. Some were shocked that the delicate flower could produce such a sound, while others were anticipating the magnificent scene that was to come.

"Um Momo, are you okay?" Izuku nervously asked.

"Uh, no, I'm fine. Why don't you take care of Ochako now," the rich girl said as she got back up. _ 'Oh my, that was so embarrassing.' _

"Okay, Ochako, would you kindly lay down," Izuku said as he put more sunscreen on his hands.

"Sure, Deku-kun," Ochako said. She unclipped her bra and laid down, exposing her back to the hero.

Izuku quickly wrapped his hands around her back. "Ocahko, have you been working out lately?" Izuku asked. "Your back muscles have gotten a lot bigger. It's amazing."

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." _ 'I didn't know that Deku liked muscles so much. Maybe I should bulk up more.' _

Izuku continued to rub sunscreen all over Ochako's back, which nearly made her moan as loud as Momo. Luckily, Ochako had much more endurance, so she held on, but barely. _ 'Why is he so good?' _

"Okay, Ochako, I got your back," Izuku said.

"Thank you, Deku-kun," Ochako said as she got up, not realizing that she still didn't have her bra on at the moment.

Izuku got a full view of Ochako's naked breasts, as well as getting a massive nosebleed. _ 'Nice.' _

"Ah Deku-kun," Ochako instantly covered her breasts in shame.

"Oh, why the shame Ocha, Midori has already seen them countless times. Haven't you," Mina came right behind Izuku and pressed her body right against him, "In fact, it's been a while since we've had fun."

"Mina, we had sex yesterday."

"Yeah, but that was so long ago," Mina replied. "Besides, I know a way to keep you motivated."

Izuku then watched as Mina took off her panties and bra while laying down on him. "So, are you motivated yet?" Mina asked.

"MINA! WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE SEX TODAY!" Ochako shouted.

"Tell that to those two over there," Mina pointed to Mei and Kyouka, who were making out furiously in the pool. Their swimsuits were floating away from the lovers.

"Come on, guys," Ochako pouted. "Deku-kun, you'll back me up, right?"

"She is right, you guys. We came here to do something that isn't sex," Izuku said.

"Please," Mina begged. She pressed her naked body against the nervous Izuku.

"Come on Izuku, you know you want it," Momo said as she pressed her breasts against Izuku's arm.

"I see your point, but I have a better idea," Izuku then hopped away from his girlfriends and stood tall on the nearby fence. "Ochako's right, everyone. There's more to love than just sex."

"Izuku, I can see your boner from over here," Tsuyu mumbled.

"Ah," Izuku tried to cover it up, but failed miserably, and he nearly fell off the fence.

"You need help?" Ochako asked.

"I'm good." Izuku got down by himself; however, his raging boner was still showing.

"Hehe, so I guess you did enjoy my looks," Mina said. "Are you sure that we can't have sex?"

"Fine, you guys. We can have as much sex as you want," Ochako stated. "Any of you want to get in on this?"

"We're _ ah _ good," Kyouka replied while Mei kissed her neck. The engineer's fingers were inside the musician, and they weren't coming out.

"I'll pass. I need to work on my tan," Toru responded.

"I'm not interested. You four have as much fun as you want," Tsuyu answered. She continued to lay on her frog float, not caring at all.

"Well, if that's the case." Izuku then grabbed Mina by the ass, lifted her in the air, and aimed his cock right towards her pussy.

"Ah," Mina moaned at the sudden action, "What's made you so eager?"

"To be honest, I was getting horny as well," Izuku replied. He then began to fuck Mina in the air, with her legs hanging in the air and her face full of pleasure. The girls around them were getting hornier by the second, the sight of Izuku fucking Mina wasn't helping.

Unbeknownst to everyone there, someone was watching—someone who shouldn't be there.

_ 'Holy shit is this real!?' _ Midnight asked herself. _ 'I knew some students were fucking, but THIS.' _The hero was currently wearing a white bikini with a pool towel and was hiding behind the pool entrance, watching the group of students make love to each other. Midnight had wanted to go to the pool to relax, she knew that some students were going to be there, but that didn't mean she knew they were going to fuck.

More importantly, since when did Midoriya have a harem? She genuinely never expected a guy like Midoriya to have a harem. She expected it to be Ojiro if she was, to be honest. Not only that, but it looked like Midoriya was a master at it. He pleased Mina Ashido in a way Midnight didn't even know was possible.

_ 'Should I tell someone?' _ Midnight was wondering.

Should she tell Aizawa? No, there was little chance he would care.

Should she tell Nezu?...Yeah no.

Maybe she should let them be. After all, what's wrong with a bunch of kids having fun. Midnight walked away, feeling a ton of strange emotions: confusion, anxiety, and most of all, jealousy.

As she entered the teacher's dorm, the only one there to greet her was Aizawa, drinking tons of coffee. "I thought you were going to the pool. What happened?" Aizawa asked.

"Nothing," Nemuri replied. "What are you doing here? Isn't this your day off?"

"One, I have no day's off. Two, the rat is still out. Three, you saw Midoriya having sex, didn't you?" Aizawa asked.

"WAIT A SECOND. YOU KNEW!" Nemuri shouted.

"Yeah, so what?" Aizawa replied.

"Your students are fucking, and you don't care."

"Look, no one pays me enough to care about that crap, and taking care of Nezu is taking up all my time," Aizawa replied.

"Oh please, it can't be that hard," Nemuri said.

"AIZAWA, COME HERE. I GOT NEW IDEAS FOR BUSINESS. I AM TALKING TO GOD RIGHT NOW! I KNOW WHO'S GOING TO WIN THE SUPER BOWL," Nezu cried out.

"Some fucker gave him sweet tea, and now I have to deal with this shit for the rest of the month," Aizawa mumbled. "Also, before I go, aren't you the supervisor for the art club? The club Midoriya created."

That's right, Nemuri had forgotten about that. In all honesty, she was interested in the small art club. If it was any other student, Midnight knew she would have to watch with care to make sure they were doing art and not some other shady business. Midoriya, on the other hand, was a pure cinnamon roll; plus, he was a fantastic artist, so Midnight had full confidence in him.

Wait, what if Midoriya was using the art club as a means to have sex with the girls. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions, but since you're the club supervisor, why don't you investigate yourself," Aizawa recommended.

"Wow, you're brilliant."

"I just have the unique quirk of common sense," Aizawa mumbled.

"What was that? You're not supposed to bad mouth your senpai," Nemuri said.

"At least I don't look like a slut," Aizawa replied.

"Oh, that's it. I'm going to show the power of Midnight," Memuri said while putting on a fighting stance.

"If that's the case, then bring it on," Aizawa put on his mighty scarf.

"** _AIZAWA, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS,_ **" the demonic voice of their boss cried out.

"Let us continue this another time," Aizawa said.

"Agreed." After Aizawa left, Nemuri began to work. She put on her hero costume and went right to the art room. "Time to begin investigating."

The moment she entered the room, she could tell something was wrong. There was too much stuff. Furniture, decorations, and art tools that Nemuri had never seen before, "Where did all this come from?"

Nezu had told her that the budget of the art club increased, but she never expected it to be this much. Holy cow, how did Midoriya get the money to afford this all?

Upon further investigation, Midnight had discovered a cabinet with a sturdy lock on it. Midnight should have left it alone, but her curiosity was too intense. Using her hairpin, Midnight was able to unlock the cabinet.

"Why would they go so far just for some paintings?" Midnight asked. Upon opening, Midnight discovered the art club's greatest secret. Drawings of all the 1A girls (plus Hatusme) were lying about, not just one or two, but dozens of drawings of the girls. In all of Midnight's life as a sexy symbol, she would never have imagined something like this happening in her school.

What made it worse was how good the quality of the art was; Izuku had real talent. Yet he was making extremely detailed porn.

So many questions rattled her mind. How did this start? How did no one notice this? Why were the girls so interested in Izuku? How did he get so good at sex?

But most importantly, what should she do about it?

For now, she should wait and think about it. The kids were young and filled with sexual energy. She shouldn't punish them for that. Then again, if this was left unchecked, Midnight's class could be filled with baby mommas.

She shouldn't worry, she should have a plan soon.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

She still didn't have a plan.

_ 'Goddammit brain, why can't I use you right now?' _ Midnight asked herself. She was currently in the teacher's lounge, with her only companion being Vlad King.

"Is something wrong, Midnight?" Vlad King asked while giving her some hot tea.

"Call me Kayama. Also, where did you get the tea? I thought Nezu was stealing it all," Midnight asked.

"Well, I might have a secret stash somewhere, but don't tell anyone okay," Vlad explained.

"I won't."

"Now, what's the issue?" Vlad asked.

"It's a girl thing," Midnight replied.

"Oh, if you don't want to talk about it it's fine," Vlad replied. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Opening it, Vlad found the female 1A students who were all looking embarrassed.

"Is Miss Midnight here?" Ochako asked.

"Oh yes," Vlad could sense the air in the room and immediately left the room. Now there was only Midnight and the 1A girls.

"If it's something class-related, you can ask during class," Midnight said.

"Actually, it's not school-related," Momo replied. "It's more personal."

This grabbed Midnight's attention. "Can one of you please explain?"

"We might need help with sex," Toru said.

That's when everything clicked for Midnight and she knew exactly why they were here. "Oh, well sit down and explain everything," Midnight said.

The girls grabbed their seats and sat around Midnight. "So, explain your woes to me," Midnight said.

"Well, we have a lot of difficulties lately when it comes to sex," Mina answered. "Like, sometimes our partner might be too enthusiastic and go on much longer than we can handle."

"Does he know that?" Midnight asked.

"Well, sometimes we get so caught up that we don't tell him," Ochako replied."That and we don't have the heart to say anything."

"Well, that's the issue. Sex isn't about how one person feels, it's about how the two of you feel. If one person isn't feeling happy then it's not worth it. It's best to let your partner know so that they can understand how you feel and improve on your relationship," Midnight explained.

"But what if they don't like it?" Momo asked.

"Don't worry, most partners would understand. Besides, I'm sure that Midoriya would completely listen to you," Midnight said.

"How did you know we're fucking Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, I made a guess," Midnight replied. The girls weren't buying it.

"Explain you hag," Kyouka said with deep scorn.

"First, RUDE. Second, I don't need to explain," Midnight replied.

"Do it or I'll tell Nezu that you tried to seduce Midoriya a while back," Tsuyu said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Midnight asked.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ochako yelled.

"I didn't, I just guessed," Tsuyu said. Midnight realized that she fell for Tsuyu's trap card.

"Oh shit," Midnight said as she leaned back against her seat. "Where do I start?"

"Explain how you know our relationship?" Mina asked.

"I might have seen you guys having sex by the pool," Midnight answered.

"I told you guys we shouldn't have sex there," Ochako said.

"You weren't complaining when Izuku was fucking you," Mina responded.

"Girls enough," Toru got between the two, "Arguing isn't going to help. What we need to do is to make sure Midnight stays quiet."

"She still hasn't said why she seduced Midoriya," Tsuyu stated.

"Oh yes Miss Midnight, explain that," Momo said with a menacing stare.

"Okay. So a few days ago, I might have made some suggestive comments to Midoriya," Midnight said. "But that's what I do. It's my shtick."

"True, but you still seduced a student," Mina said.

"True, but you fucked him without a condom. So who's paying the real price," Midnight replied.

"Yeah, we should address that," Momo said.

"Forget that. I want to know why you wanted to seduce Midoriya," Mina yelled.

"I want to know why you all fucked him," Midnight replied.

"Because he's swole and cute," Ochako responded.

"And that's why I want to fuck him," Midnight responded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry what?" Tsuyu asked,

"Oh shit."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The girls asked.

"Um, truce."

"Explain. Now," Ochako demanded.

"Okay so I might want to fuck him," Midnight said.

"Why?"

"Look, I've been so busy as a hero I haven't gotten a decent relationship in years. All of my friends are heroes for some reason, I'm the only one behind in the love game. So maybe, I get a little horny and I want to fuck my student. Does that make sense?" Midnight explained. She then collapsed onto her chair, clearly exhausted from holding that in for so long.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry Midnight," Kyouka said.

Momo sat down next to her teacher. "I'm sorry Miss Midnight. I never knew how you were feeling."

"It's fine. I was the one who did seduce your boyfriend," Midnight said.

"Our boyfriend," Mina said.

"What?"

"Girls come here," Mina said. They all got in one group circle and began discussing what to do. "So, should we let her fuck Izuku?"

"Well, if she did, she would feel better. But would that solve anything?" Ochako asked,

"We could just have her come now and then," Momo said.

"Wait, why did we come to her again?" Toru asked.

"We wanted her to teach us about sex," Kyouka replied.

"Oh, I have an idea. How about we have her have sex with Midoriya while teaching us how to have sex," Momo said.

"That's not the dumbest idea we could come up with," Tsuyu replied.

"God, I'm glad Mei isn't here right now," Ochako said. "I love the girl but she comes up with the craziest ideas."

"Speaking of which, do you think Mei and Izuku would be fine with this?" Mina asked.

"Mei she wouldn't care. She would say something like 'I'm going to fuck a MILF.' Izuku, on the other hand, might be against it," Kyouka responded.

"Well, how about we ask Izuku first then if he says yes and we do it," Momo stated.

"Are we sure that Deku would agree to this?" Ochako asked.

"He's a Harem MC, he would agree to this," Mina said.

* * *

"I do not agree to this," Izuku said, shocking everyone. He and the girls were currently on the same rooftop where they shared many lunches.

"But Izuku, YOU GET TO FUCK A MILF," Mei stated. The girls had told her the whole story, and she was excited. She also hoped she got to fuck a MILF.

"But she's not a mom so she's not a MILF," Izuku replied. His logic was indisputable.

"Well, why not?" Mina asked.

"She's my teacher. Do you know how awkward our class would be?" Izuku stated.

"You fucked us and you didn't mind," Ochako replied.

"Yeah but I can date you guys. I can't date Midnight," Izuku said.

"You can have an affair with her," Momo said.

"I don't think that's a good thing."

"But she wanted to fuck you the other day," Toru said.

"Yes, bu-...wait what?" Izuku was confused.

"Wasn't she flirting with you the other day?" Kyouk asked.

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS NORMAL," Izuku screamed. He was so shocked by the sudden revelation that he dropped his sandwich. It was a good sandwich, long live the sandwich.

"What do you mean normal?"

"I thought Midnight was just being Midnight," Izuku responded.

"Nah bro, she wanted to fuck you," Kyouka said. "Like grind her pussy against your cock."

"Or mashing your naked bodies against one another," Tsuyu said.

"Or having her big tits squished against your face," Mina said.

"Okay I get it," Izuku replied. "So you all want me to have sex with Midnight?"

"Yes," the girls said in unison.

"Alright fine, but there's one thing I got to do first," Izuku stated.

"What's that?"

"Well, I've never drawn a Pro Hero naked before, it's my dream come true," Izuku said as he took out his pencil.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Are you sure she's coming?" Izuku asked. He had his drawing board right in front of him as well as his other art supplies.

"Yes," the girls replied. Unlike Izuku, who was wearing normal clothes, they decided to wear only their underwear; with their clothes in one massive pile. The only exception being Toru who was naked. Mei was also drolling, awaiting her chance to fuck a MILF.

They were all nervously waiting for the main heroine to show up. She not only got her own room just for the occasion, it even had a large heart-shaped couch that fit her sexy theme. However, there was no heroine insight to save them from this boredom.

"I think she ran," Mina said.

"Oh, is that so Miss Ashido," a vixen voice called out. The door entrance opened up and out came MIDNIGHT. She was completely naked with the expectation of her iconic glasses and heels.

She walked into the room with full confidence and dignity. Her heels clicking on the ground gave her the presence of a dominatrix.

"So girls, you told him everything, correct?" Midnight asked.

"Yes ma'am," the girls were stunned by Midnight's naked beauty. Especially Mei, who kept muttering, "She's a MILF."

Midnight leaned down and whispered, "Please tell me you didn't tell him about my relationship problems?"

"Oh no, we kept that a secret," Kyouka replied. "We didn't want to tell him that detail."

"Oh thank you. Because of that, you'll all get special rewards later on," Midnight said. The girls hoped that the special reward wasn't BDSM.

She then walked over to Midoriya, who was awestruck by Midnight's beauty. "Hello Midoriya, or should I say, Izuku."

"Hello Midnight," Izuku said in a weak voice. He was not used to the power of a true dominatrix.

"Call me Nemuri," She leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips. The girls watching were full of shock, not expecting her to go that far so soon. Izuku himself was also shocked, now comprehending that Midnight truly did want to fuck him.

"Oh yes," Mei moaned while clenching her legs. Her panties were getting soaked by the sight of naked Nemuri, her kissing Midoriya only added more to her desires.

"So Izuku, shall we start?" Midnight took off her heels and got on the couch while putting on a very sexy pose. She had her legs behind her and her arms behind her head, meanwhile, her body was front and center. "You girls need to learn how to pose properly. Your poses are so stiff and lifeless. Where's all the energy, the passion of youth? That's what's missing from your paintings."

As she was talking, Momo was taking notes. "Kero, are you taking notes Momo?" Tsuyu asked.

"OF course, do you know how precious her teachings are?" Momo replied.

"Can you make me a notebook?" Ochako asked.

"We can share."

"Another thing to note Izuku," Midnight's voice grabbed his attention, "You also have full control as an artist. Therefore, it is your artistic vision that's being displayed. You have full control over everything, it is up to you to express your vision in the way you want."

Izuku had never thought of it like that before. He always imagined his drawings as a way to express how others were feeling, not himself. Yet, it made so much sense to him. Whenever he drew something, it had a message behind it. Even when he was drawing nudes, there was a story and emotion behind it.

Wow, Midnight was good at this.

"Eyes up Izuku, we don't want you to be distracted," Midnight said.

"Yes Ma'am," Izuku replied as he went back to drawing. He drew like a beast; with the eye for detail and precision of a sniper without sacrificing his speed. Any mistake was quickly snuffed out and fixed. Izuku was on a drawing rush.

Truly the power of a MILF was something to behold.

Before Midnight knew it, Izuku had completed the drawing. "I'm finished," he said, dropping the pencils to the floor.

Midnight got up and walked over to Izuku, the sexual tension rising with each step. When she got to Izuku, she wrapped her arms around the boy's body and observed the drawing. She carefully studied it, making a note of every single detail. Would she like it?

Nemuri smiled, "Well done Izuku. You went above and beyond for this, and for that, I must reward you."

Izuku knew exactly what she meant. He instantly disrobed, exposing his naked body to Nemuri. "Shall we begin?" Izuku asked.

Nemuri giggles. "Hehe, you go too fast. You should learn to slow down and enjoy the moment." She got down on her knees and moved her hands up Izuku's waist. "It's the little moments that matter."

Momo made a note of that.

Nemuri began stroking Izuku's cock. "My, you've got quite a package. I'm surprised the girls have been able to keep up." Despite her words, Midnight seemed fully confident at the task ahead. "It's making me quite _ hungry _."

Opening her mouth wide open, she took Izuku's entire cock in her mouth. She didn't even gag, or react in shock; it was like she had experienced this before. The girls and Izuku were all taken back by this.

"She's a pro alright," Toru stated, delighted to be able to view such a wonderful event.

Nemuri began to bob her head up and down, taking everything in her mouth, but that wasn't all. Nemuri was also her hands to wrap around Midoriya's balls, which garnered the girl's attention.

"Massaging the balls while stroking the cock adds tension and increases stimulation to an unprecedented level," Momo wrote down.

However, unbeknownst to the girls, Izuku was nearing his limit. _ 'I don't understand, I lasted longer with the other girls. What makes this any different?' _Her mouth has the same feeling as Ochako's, yet it was somehow better.

Before he knew it, Izuku orgasmed right in Midnight's mouth. The girls watching were in complete shock.

"Already," Kyouka said in shock.

"So soon," Mina said with a surprised look on her face.

"_ MILF _," Mei whispered.

Midnight, mouth full of cum, swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. "Wow Izuku, that was a tasty appetizer, but now it's time for the main course."

The girls all stared in anticipation. Midnight's words could only mean one thing: Sex.

"Oh yes," Mei said with delight. "Do it Izuku. _ Do it. _"

"I can't believe this is happening," Izuku stated.

"Believe it stud because it's happening," Midnight said. She grabbed Izuku by the arm and placed him down on the chair. "Now do me a favor and sit still."

Midnight turned her body around, showing her beautiful behind to the boy. From her strong and smooth back to her round plump ass; it was a holy sight to see.

_ 'Beautiful,' _ Izuku said in his head. Midnight then guided Izuku's cock's straight towards her pussy. She slowly inserted his cock into her pussy, very slowly. Izuku moaned as he felt his cock wrapped by Nemuri's inner walls. They tightly squeezed his cock, but it felt so good.

"Moaning already, we've just started," Nemuri stated with confidence. In truth, she also felt like moaning. The difference between her and Izuku was that she trained herself to endure such pleasure. However, she was doing her best to hold back her moans.

Nemuri then sat on Izuku's lap, his cock deep in her pussy. "Now then Izuku, how does it feel?" Nemuri asked,

"Amazing."

"Glad to hear." She then adjusted her body so that Izuku could feel her large butt pressed up against his crotch. "That's better."

The air became hotter and hotter the longer the scene played out. The girls watching became hot and anxious to join the lovers, Mei especially. They watched as Nemuri played with Midoriya's cock, thrusting it repeatedly into her pussy. It didn't help that Izuku was moaning like crazy. He had never moaned like that with the girls before, it was an entirely new sound to them.

Nemuri was quick to notice this detail, and it excited her. A whole class of horny and sexy students all in the palm of her hand. Nice.

"Well, looks like I might need some help with this cock. Would any of you girls be kind enough to help me?" Nemuri asked.

"ME!" Mei instantly jumped into the scene. She took off all of her underwear and stood naked right in front of Nemuri. "I'll do anything you say Miss Midnight."

"Anything," Nemuri grinned at all the possibilities in front of her. "Well, come closer."

Mei did so and was met with Nemuri kissing her on the lips. The girls were shocked that Midnight would do such a thing; Mei was delighted. She was kissing a MILF, a hot, sexy, beautiful MILF.

Best day ever.

Nemuri separated their lips, leaving Mei in a dazzled and drunken state. "Would you be so kind and get down for me?" Mei did exactly what she said and got down on her knees, watching Izuku's cock pound into Nemuri's pussy.

"What should I do?" Mei asked.

"Whatever you want. Sex is about exploring who you are and what your desires are. So explore them," Midnight explained.

Mei thought about what to do before finally deciding. She began by licking Midoriya's cock, while it penetrated Midnight. Her tongue was slow, but it still left an impact.

Izuku began to squirm, showing how much of an effect the two girls were having on him. The girls noticed this.

"How are you feeling Izuku? This doesn't hurt, does it?" Nemuri asked.

"No, it feels wonderful," Izuku replied. His cock was experiencing Nirvana. The power of Nemuri's tight pussy and Mei's wet tongue was a powerful stimulus for Izuku. Just like before, he was about to blow his load quicker than usual. He didn't know how Midnight was doing it, but she was completely dominating him.

Maybe he should do this with her more often.

"Oh Izuku, I know you're about to cum. Would you like to cum inside or somewhere else?" Midnight asked.

"Inside please," Izuku replied.

"Good to know." Midnight then slammed her butt down on Izuku's cock. Izuku gave a delightful moan and came inside of her. Midnight bit her lip as she felt Izuku's cum fill up her pussy; it was a pleasing feeling. His warm cum melted right in her pussy.

"Amazing," Midnight said. She then stood up, with cum still leaking out of her pussy. "Mei, why don't you try it? I'm sure you'll have a good time."

Mei was surprised by Midnight's sudden request. She thought Midnight was going to fuck her, not Izuku. However, she would go along with it anyway; knowing Midnight she was planning something really special.

Mei got on Izuku's crotch, slowly inserting his cock inside her. "Good," Midnight said. She then grabbed Mei by the hips and slammed her down on Izuku's cock, forcing the member into her pussy.

"Ah," Mei cried out. Even though she was used to Izuku's cock, having it be so forcefully thrust in her was a new feeling to her. The girls watched from afar as Midnight would help Mei go up and down on Izuku's cock. Both Izuku and Mei moaned as Midnight toyed with their private parts. Izuku had his hands on Mei's thighs while Mei had her arms wrapped around Izuku.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Midnight asked. "Come on, spice it up. You're in the prime of your youth, have fun." Midnight then grabbed Izuku's hands and brought them to Mei's breasts."Don't you just grab them, squeeze them, massage them, you can even play with her nipples. The mind's the limit."

Izuku was excited about all this new freedom he was given. However, he was worried that whatever he did, Mei wouldn't like it.

"You can do anything Izuku. I trust you," Mei said with a blush on her face. Izuku, now free from doubt, went all out. He grabbed Mei's breasts with full strength and didn't let go. Mei moaned loudly as Izuku played with her breasts.

While this was going on, the girls watched in bliss. Most of them (Mina, Ochako, and Kyouka) were masturbating to the scene, while Toru and Tsuyu watched in shock. Momo was still keeping notes, but now she had drool coming out of her mouth.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing," Momo said.

Midnight saw this commotion and thought, why not? "Come on girls. Just because these two are having fun doesn't mean we can't. Step right up and play with Miss Midnight," Nemuri stated.

The first girl came up without hesitation. "Hello teach," Kyouka said, as her legs squeezed together. "Can you please me?"

"Of course I can." Midnight grabbed Kyouka behind her head and brought her in for a kiss. The two connected their lips and their bodies connected. Kyouka was surprised at how well her teacher could kiss, so much that her body almost went limp. Yet, she stayed strong, expecting more to come.

When their lips separated, a trail of saliva remained. "Was that good enough Kyouka?" Nemuri asked.

"Still not enough Nemuri," Kyouka teased.

"Well if that's the case," with a quick motion of her hands, she undid both Kyouka's bra and panties at the same time. "I'm going to give you more than enough."

With her clothes now on the floor, Kyouka's body was now exposed to her teacher. "Well, your body may not have the same luscious gifts as the other girls," Nemuri's words made Kyouka pout, "But it's still beautiful in its own way."

Nemuri let her fingers enter inside Kyouak's delicate pussy, her delicate touch was a new sensation for Kyouka. Her fingers rapidly thrust itself over and over inside Kyouka's pussy, nearly making the girl crumple under her pleasure. Yet, she stayed strong, knowing the best was yet to come. "My, you're staying strong. But I wonder, can you handle _ this _?" With a quick thrust, Midnight made Kyouka cum instantly.

However, this was different, because now Kyouka squirted all over the floor; her pussy juice making an absolute mess. Everyone was shocked, Izuku and Mei even stopped making love just to make sure it was real.

Momo was the most surprised out of all of them, and also the most excited. She made three very important notes.

Fingering is very effective. Kyouka can be a massive squirter Must ask Midnight to finger me

When Kyouka was done, she collapsed on Midnight's body. "Oh don't worry yet my dear student, you need to press on," Nemuri said. She then happily guided Kyouka to her next partner.

Izuku and Mei had stopped fucking when Nemuri presented Kyouka to them. "Do you have room for one more?"

"She can take my place," Mei said. "You and I have unfinished business."

"Very well, but why stop at two. Would any of you girls like to come and have fun with us?" Nemuri asked.

Tsuyu immediately discarded her clothing. "I'll go at it, teach."

"Excellent. One more thing," Nemuri immediately turned her attention to Izuku, "Don't hold back honey. Unleash everything you have on little Kyouka."

Izuku was left wondering what she meant until Kyouka collapsed into his arms. "Kyouka, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck me like that time in the showers. Don't hold back at me, give me everything you have," Kyouka said. "I want it." Kyouka had got on top of Izuku, her pussy right above his cock.

"If that's what you want," Izuku grabbed Kyouka by the waist and slammed her down on his cock. The feeling was sharp, but she embraced it. Izuku used her body and continued to fuck her repeatedly.

"Oh god, don't stop," Kyouka moaned. She placed her chin right on Izuku's shoulder and her arms wrapped themselves against his strong body. She felt his balls slap against her ass, as well as his cock thrusting into her push repeatedly.

"You like that? You like my huge cock fucking your small pussy," Izuku wasn't usually a dirty talker, but being around Midnight had done something to him; a sexual beast had awakened inside him.

"Yes, I love it," Kyouka replied.

"Now let's turn it up a notch." Izuku began to pound faster and harder than before. His cock reached the deepest parts of Kyouka's insides, and his crotch moved at an extremely fast patch.

"Oh yes," Kyouka moaned. Her fingers desperately clawed at Izuku's back, but he just increased tension. Once more, her pussy squirted like a hose all over Izuku's cock. Despite that, he kept pounding away.

Kyouka was about to lose her mind. Unmeasurable amounts of pleasure were filling her body every second. Her eyes went to the back of her head as she began to lose consciousness. She felt his cock nearing to burst inside her.

"Cum in me," Kyouka weakly said. "For the love of God do it." With one more thrust, Izuku unleashed everything he had right into Kyouka's womb. He unleashed so much more than usual. His warm cum filled her entire pussy, with a lot of it leaking onto the floor.

"Thank you," Kyouka said before passing out. Her body was long exhausted after receiving the most intense fuck of her life (so far).

Izuku carefully placed her body on the floor, making sure she could rest. He was also breathing intensely, he had used a lot of energy fucking Kyouka. A part of him was saying to give up, but another part of him told him to continue; like a hero.

Meanwhile, Nemuri was enjoying her wonderful threesome. She was on the floor, enjoying what the girls were giving her; Tsuyu had her head leg locked against Nemuri's pussy and Mei had her hands and mouth right on Nemuri's big breasts.

"Keep it up girls, use your talents properly," Nemuri stated. Tsuyu had been using her tongue to give Nemuri an amazing pussy fuck and Mei was using her eyes to see every single sensitive spot on Nemuri's breasts. Both of the girls were doing an amazing job, surpassing the Hero's expectations. Yet, they still were not enough to surpass Nemuri.

Nemuri brought Tsuyu's face closer to her pussy right as she came, making the frog girl drown in cum. At the same time, Nemuri only needed one hand in Mei's pussy to make her cum; an easy feat for the Hero. Tsuyu gasped for air while Mei clenched her pussy.

"Was that all? You girls have a lot to learn if you want to keep up with me," Nemuri said while licking her lips. The three remaining girls watched in shock as the two of the horniest girls were defeated with ease. "Oh don't worry, I still have much to do with you," Nemuri then noticed that Izuku was all alone, "Oh girls, would any of you be so kind and help Izuku. He has a _ raging _ problem that _ needs _ to be taken care of."

Two girls stepped up, Mina and Ochako. Both were nervous about what was to come, but they still did it anyway. Discarding their clothing they slowly approached Izuku.

"Deku-Kun, are you alright?" Ochako asked. She got to his side, with her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine Ochako, though I'm surprisingly horny," Izuku's bad joke only made himself giggle.

"Well let me solve your horny," Mina replied. Her bad joke caused all three of them to laugh. It was after that that they got busy.

Ochako and Izuku began to make out, while Mina got down on her knees. However, something was different for the Alien Girl. _ 'That's weird, why does Izuku's dick look so menacing?' _ Mina asked herself. His cock seemed different somehow. Before it just looked a little bigger than most. However, now it looked bigger, thicker, and harder than ever before; and it was right in Mina's face.

With a gulp, Mina slowly inserted the cock into her mouth. Somehow, it felt bigger and thicker than ever before, and Mina could barely fit it in her mouth. She nearly gagged from the size.

Ochako, meanwhile, was dealing with Izuku's sudden bravado. His right arm was wrapped around her head and his tongue was dominating hers. 'When did Deku-kun get so bold?' Ochako asked herself.

The girls thought they'd seen Deku at his best.

However, Deku was going to prove them wrong. His left hand went right towards Mina's head while his right went in between Ochako's legs. Izuku pushed Mina's head closer to his crotch while Izuku began to massage Ochako's pussy.

Both girls were shocked by Izuku's sudden actions, Mina most of all. His cock was practically in her throat and it wasn't coming out. Her hands gripped at Izuku's thighs, holding on for dear life. Mina's head was brought up and down on Izuku's cock repeatedly.

Without warning, Izuku suddenly came right into Mina's mouth. His cum felt even more unbelievably thick and didn't help that more cum came than ever before. With a quick Pop, Izuku took his cock out of Mina's mouth, leaving it full of cum.

_ 'What was that?' _ Mina asked herself.

Ochako, meanwhile, was struggling to stand. Her pussy was constantly being massaged by Izuku's strong fingers. She had been fingered by him before, but now it was different. His fingers felt stronger and sturdy than before, and it almost made her collapse to the floor.

However, Deku began thrusting his fingers into Ochako's pussy. Her body twitched in excitement and pleasure. Deku continued to thrust his fingers into Ochako, her body shaking at every stroke. Eventually, she couldn't handle it anymore and released everything she had. Her juices went everywhere as they spilled onto the floor beneath her.

_ 'My God, _' Ochako was thinking before she collapsed against the chair.

"Well that was fun," Izuku said. Somehow, he felt ready and was brimming to the core with energy. "Now, who wants to go first."

Mina, her back against the floor, spread her legs wide for Izuku to see. "Take me," she said.

Izuku, getting off his chair, got right on top of Mina. "With pleasure," he said. He began by gently stroking his cock against Mina's wet pussy. With every stroke, Mina got wetter and wetter. It didn't help that his cock was teasing her by gently pushing in her before taking it out.

"Stop teasing me," Mina said with a blush.

"I'm sorry, but I just love to tease you," Izuku said with a straight face. His words made Mina blushed, her pink face turning to a dark purple.

"Don't say that," Mina covered her face from embarrassment. However, that all changed when Izuku inserted his cock into Mina's pussy without warning.

"Eep." Mina was surprised by Izuku's sudden enthusiasm, even more so by how deep he got. His dick was nearly touching her womb.

"I'm sorry again," Izuku said. "I just love hearing you making cute noises. Mina covered her face even more. "Can you please remove your hands?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see your illustrious eyes," Izuku responded.

"Stop that," Mina begged.

"Stop what?" Izuku asked with a cocky voice.

"Stop being so cool," Mina stated. "You're supposed to be the cute adorable nerd I tease, not the other way around."

"Maybe it's because," Izuku got real close to her face, " You're special to me."

"Huh."

Izuku kissed Mina on the lips, which didn't even surprise the girl. However, it was what he did after that surprised her. He grabbed and lifted her by the waist. This allowed him to smash her womb even harder.

"Midori, what are you doing?" Mina asked, her voice becoming higher by the second.

"Giving you the sweet love you deserve," Izuku said as he continued to smash her pussy. "You're such a sweet and beautiful girl. I can't stop loving you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mina asked. His words plus his amazing sex skills were making Mina near her breaking point.

"Because I love you so much," Izuku replied. "I love you even more than I love All Might."

If Izuku wasn't pounding her pussy, Mina would have been laughing out loud. "Why are you saying such silly things?" Mina asked.

"Because it's true, all of it," Izuku said. His thrusts became more and more erratic.

"Midori, I have something to say as well." Mina wrapped her hands behind Izuku's neck.

"Oh yeah, tell me."

She then brought him for a kiss on the lips, which surprised him. "I love you too."

It wasn't long before Mina also came, and when she did, she left one massive mess. Her juices sprayed out crazily, spilling onto the floor and Izuku himself. Mina gripped his back, desperately trying to stay still while cumming.

When she was done, her body became limp and motionless. Her arms collapsed to the floor, and Mina didn't the much energy to lift them.

"Are we done yet?" Mina asked.

"Not yet," Izuku whispered in her ear.

With a few more thrusts, Izuku came into Mina's pussy, and just like with Kyouka, it was an insane amount of cum. Her womb and pussy were filled to the brim with his juices, and his dick still kept on pumping. Mina grit her teeth and clawed at the floor while it was happening.

_ 'Oh god, his dick is like a cum hose,' _ Mina said in her head.

When it was finally over, Izuku took his dick out of Mina's wet pussy. Despite that intense fuck session, Izuku's cock was still rock hard. It craved more.

"Deku-kun," a soft familiar voice cried out to him. Turning around, Izuku saw Ochako leaning against the couch, her legs spread wide open and her pussy exposed to him. "Be with me," she had her arms out, awaiting his embrace.

Izuku wasted no time in embracing his lover. They held each other tight and their bodies were close to each other. Their lips embraced each other as they soak up each other's warmth. Everything else was irrelevant, all that was left was their love.

When they separated, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. They returned to their passionate kissing and didn't stop for a very long time. As the world went on around them, they went on together.

The first one to speak was the gravity manipulator. "Deku-kun, give it to me," Ochako said.

She need not say more, for Izuku knew what she desired. With one simple push, he gave in to her desires. She moaned loudly, loud enough so that the gods of love could hear. His breath fell on her neck, giving her warmth.

Ochako felt his cock penetrate her, her pussy being stretched out by Izuku's glorious cock. Her breath became short and light as Izuku began to thrust inside her. Izuku started to kiss his lover's neck, planting an endless amount of hickeys on her skin. In response, Ochako moved her arms across Izuku's bareback, leaving a cold but soft-touch across his skin; she also wrapped her legs around Izuku's legs.

"Don't stop, please don't ever stop," Ochako said.

"Don't worry, I won't stop until you're fully satisfied," Izuku said as he continued to make love to the chestnut girl.

She moaned even louder, as pleasure filled her body. Her eyes went to the back of her head as she could barely focus on the man in front of him. He brought her back to reality with his hand on her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Izuku said. His breath was rapid and full of energy. He was enjoying every second with her.

"Yes, every day," Ochako smiled as she embraced his warm hand.

"Then let me tell you again," Izuku said before bringing Ochako up to another kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, and when they separated for air, they just went right back to kissing. While Ochako was distracted by the kiss, Izuku continued to thrust inside Ochako's pussy. Ochako gasped as his sudden penetration filled her sensitive spot.

"Deku, what's gotten into you?" Ochako asked.

"Nothing, I just want to express my love to you," Izuku replied. He then wrapped his hands around Ochako's head and rammed his cock even deeper inside herOchako. Her body jolted as Izuku reached depths he hadn't before.

"Deku, oh Deku," Ochako moaned. Her hands gripped onto Izuku's back, her pleasure was making her mad. Her breath was now quick and hazy.

Izuku went back to kissing Ochako's neck, leaving a small trail of wet pecks. He took special care treating Ochako like the beauty she was; he even began to appreciate her wonderful back muscles.

Ochako felt a rising tension in her couch, a familiar sensation was coming to her. "Izuku, I'm about to cum," Ochako stated. Izuku could feel it, her pussy becoming tenser than before. He became even faster than before; he put all of his strength into Ochako's pleasure.

It wasn't long before Ochako came. The brown-haired girl bit her lip as her juices came out. Her pussy juice fell all over Izuku's cock, completely covering it. Ochako moaned even louder than before, with everyone hearing her cry of ecstasy; it was loud and powerful, but most of all, lovely. After her roar of pleasure, Ochako's limbs came down.

Izuku placed both of his arms right next to Ochako, he was also losing his breath. He was also about to cum, but seeing how exhausted Ochako was, he was about to pull out. However, Ochako stopped him.

"I can handle it Deku-kun. Just like Kyouka and Mina," Ochako said.

"Are you sure Ochako?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I want to feel your love inside me Deku," Ochako said. She moved her hand right next to Izuku's face. "I handled it before, and I can handle it again."

"If you so desire," Izuku replied. He continued to fuck Ochako, his cock penetrating her push over and over again. "Ochako, your pussy is so good," Izuku said. It was true, whenever Izuku had a taste of Ochako's pussy, it felt like pure heaven.

"What else about me is good?" Ochako asked.

"Everything, what's not to love? Your uplifting personality, your immeasurable beauty, and how you changed my life for the better," Izuku said. "You're a never-ending stream of positivity every day."

Ochako formed a small blush because of Izuku's words. "Is there anything else about me that you like?"

"I like your pads," Izuku took Ochako's hands and began to play with her finger pads.

"Hehe, stop that it tickles," Ochako begged. Izuku just played with them more. Ochako's body began to feel weird, it didn't help that Izuku was thrusting in her pussy and playing with her pads at the same time. 'Oh god, I'm going to cum again.'

With a few more final thrusts, Izuku and Ochako came at the same time. Their juices mixed and formed a delicious combination. His cum filled her womb while Ochako's cum continued to add layers to Izuku's cock. Izuku continued to pump out more and more cum while Ochako couldn't stop herself from cumming either. It was just a never-ending wave of sex juices from a pair of extremely horny teens.

When they were done, Izuku took his cock out of Ochako's pussy. The gravity girl had passed out due to her energy being totally depleted. Izuku, despite the previous sessions, still had a rock hard cock.

Turning around, Izuku saw what had happened to the other girls. Tsuyu and Mei were on the floor, juices leaking from their crotches. Tsuyu's face was of shock, she couldn't believe how good Midnight was. Mei, on the other hand, her face was filled with delight, she was so happy that she got to fuck a MILF. A dream came true for the engineer girl.

So where was the R-rated Heroine at the moment? Well, she was currently pressing an invisible girl up against the wall and licking her right in the pussy.

"Oh god, oh god," Toru moaned. She was still in her clothes, which helped her stand out. Midnight wasn't holding back, her mouth was right against Toru's pussy. Toru also had leg lock Nemuri's head, pressing the MILF even closer to her pussy. Although you couldn't see it, Toru was also pressing her hands against the wall and was also gritting her teeth.

Momo was watching the whole thing, still taking notes. She scribbled away like Midoriya theorizing about a quirk. Her pussy was nearly drenched watching the beautiful Midnight have her way with the girls. A gigantic smile was on her face.

It wasn't long before Toru came on Nemuri's face. Her juices came out like a tsunami, after being built up for so long it had to come out eventually. Midnight just did what she always did; she took all of it in her mouth. With a quick gulp, Nemuri swallowed all of Toru's juices.

"Ah the sweet taste of youth," Nemuri said as she got up. "Filled with so many amazing gifts like youth, passion, love, and above all else, beauty."

Toru had already collapsed to the floor, her body too drained to even understand what Midnight was talking about.

"Midoriya, since all the other girls have been finished off, that just leaves one more left," Nemuri said while licking her lips.

Momo glanced up from her notes to see the two looking at her, their eyes filled with hunger and lust. "Well fine then," Momo out her notebook and pencil down, "I know you two were dying to have me." She quickly discarded her clothes and took her hairpin out, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. "If you want me so bad, go ahead and take me."

Izuku instantly acted first. He dashed towards Momo, surprisingly the two women. Once he grabbed hold of her, he had her lean backward like they were dancing and kissed her on the lips. Momo was taken back at how dramatic Izuku had become, especially knowing that his previous self was rather shy and held back. However, she didn't object to this change. Momo kissed back, wrapping her arm around Izuku's neck.

They stayed that way for a while until Midnight came with a sudden entrance.

**SLAP**

She slapped Izuku's ass, nearly making him drop Momo. "Did you two forgot me?" the pro hero pouted.

The two teenagers were surprised by the sudden attitude of the hero. "Well, we don't want to leave her out of the fun do we?" Momo suggested.

After putting Momo back on her feet, Izuku said, "Alright, what do you have in mind?" Izuku asked.

Momo put a finger to her lips and pondered the many options available to them. "Oh I have an idea," Momo said. "Izuku, would you be so kind and lay down for us?"

Izuku laid down on the floor, his cock standing tall. "Miss Midnight, choose whatever you want, mouth or cock," Momo explained.

"Oh, a good position," Midnight replied. "I've already had his wonderful cock, maybe I should see how good his tongue is." The hero then proceeded to sit right on top of Izuku's face, her pussy on his mouth and her thighs surrounding his face. "Show me Young Midoriya, how good that tongue is.

Izuku wasted no time in pleasing Midnight and went straight to business. His tongue began by licking her pussy, slowly and powerful. "Oh, that's good. Taking it slow and steady along with a wonderful technique. You sure know what you doing," Midnight grinned.

Meanwhile, Momo aimed his cock right at her pussy. She wasn't going to be left out of the action either. Momo slowly inserted Izuku's entire cock into her pussy, grinning as his cock slowly filled her. "So good," Momo said.

Izuku was loving this moment. A beautiful MILF right on his face, her thighs squishing his face while another beautiful woman was riding on his cock. UA is the place where dreams do come true.

"Hey Izuku, I have an idea," Nemuri said. "Have you ever used your quirk during sex?" Izuku stopped licking her pussy and gave her thumbs down. "Oh well, would you mind using that superpower on your tongue? I wanna be the first to experience such a thrill."

Izuku did as she told him, using One for All on his tongue, creating a powerful stimulus in Nemuri's body. "Oh YEAH," Nemuri shouted.

His tongue sent an electrifying pulse all over her body, filling it with new pleasure. "Fuck that feels amazing," Nemuri said. Her body was loving this new electric taste, she squeezed Izuku's head in response to this new pleasure. "Keep it coming Izuku."

As that was happening, Momo pondered on how she could improve her experience as well. She was the smartest girl in school, she could figure out anything. Just like that, an idea came to her.

_ 'Momo you are one smart cookie,' _ she told herself. Using her quirk, Momo created her very own special lube. It was something she had been working on for a while. It was a very unique lube, which amplifies the sensation between both the man and the woman. This was the first time that Momo had ever used this lube during sex, and she was going to make it count. Using her quirk, Momo produced tons of lube inside her pussy and right around Izuku's cock.

Izuku felt his cock being covered by a weird gooey substance. He didn't know what it was, but it felt really good. Whatever it was, Momo was making magic.

"Such a wonderful use of your quirk. Using it in such a creative way makes me feel _exciting emotions_," Nemuri began squeezing Izuku's head a little tighter as she said that last part, "Come here. Miss Midnight has a special gift for you." Nemuri gestured to Momo with her finger.

Momo brought her face closer to Nemuris and was greeted with a kiss to the lips. Nemuri clapped her hands around Momo's face, making sure she stayed still. Momo was surprised by Nemuri's sudden kiss, but she got used to it; after all, what did you expect from Midnight. However, what Momo didn't expect was for her teacher to use her tongue.

Nemuri had gently wrapped her tongue around Momo's, slowly caressing it. Momo wasn't used to tongue play before, so she remained tough and unmoving.

Nemuri separated their lips, a wet trail of passion being the only thing that connected them. "Why so tense Momo? If one is not open to the domain of passion, how can they ever feel the strength of love," Nemuri stated.

"I'm sorry Miss Midnight. I've never done anything like this before," Momo replied.

"Oh don't be so sad. That's why I'm here, to help you grow on your sexual journey," Nemuri said. "Now come here, I'm going to show you how to use that tongue."

Momo leaned her body closer, anticipating the older woman's sweet kiss. Nemuri grinned at such a reaction. In response, she cupped Momo's chin between her fingers and brought it to her lips. The two embraced each other, with no hesitation and no regrets. Momo closed her eyes and focused on her tongue massaging itself against Nemuri's pink demon. Nemuri was slowly embracing her tongue against the younger girls, enjoying the taste of fresh art.

Momo suddenly backed away, an urgent look on her face. "Oh Izuku, I can feel you're about to come any minute now," Momo said.

"Is that so," Midnight then squeezed his head even tighter, "Naughty boy, should have told us such a thing was happening."

"_ No regrets_," Izuku whispered.

"Well Momo, at least we can move onto our next lesson," Nemuri said. "Would you be so kind and free his cock?"

Momo was confused, but did so anyway, exposing Izuku's cock to the air. Nemuri then got down, enough so that her face was right next to his wonderful dick. "I'm glad you were able to notice that he was close to coming, that's a really good skill that will be useful later on. But there's something else I would like to focus on."

Nemuri began stroking Izuku cock, her hand gently going up and down on Izuku's shaft. "You must be gentle when dealing with a cock ready to explode. Every touch is sensitive to the boy, so make sure that every touch matters." Her finger began twirling around the tip of Izuku's cock. "When he's in this state, he will play right into your hands."

Nemuri was right. Izuku was on the edge of collapse, so much so that he had even shut off his quirk and stopped licking Nemuri's pussy. Nemuri then guided his cock towards her mouth. She gave the tip a quick kiss before licking it all over. Momo watched with anticipation, the heat in her body rising as every second continued.

"You know Momo, you could join us," Nemuri said. "We all need love in our lives." Momo got down on her knees, Izuku's cock right in front of her face. "Do what you want," was all Nemuri said.

Momo started by slowly using one hand to stroke Izuku's shaft. Before she knew it, her slow strokes turned into fast ones. Izuku moaned as Momo's hand dominated his cock. Momo couldn't help herself, to have control over Izuku like this made her tingle with glee.

"Momo, I'm about to cum," Izuku moaned.

"Good," both Nemuri and Momo said in unison. They positioned their faces right next to Izuku's cock, ready for him to unleash his juices.

It only took a few strokes before Izuku erupted like a geyser. Loads of his cum landing in the women's faces. Nemuri took it like a champ, her face gleeful that she was getting such a youthful substance. Momo, meanwhile, was taken back at how much he came, but she still enjoyed it.

"Oh my, I love the sweet taste of the cum," Nemuri said. "Makes me feel so alive." Nemuri started to wipe the cum off with her finger before putting it in her mouth. "Delicious."

Momo began by scooping it all up in her hands, before drinking it down like it was miracle water. "Absolutely fantastic."

"I'm glad you two enjoyed it," Izuku said before getting up. "So, would you mind if I pick a position this time?"

"No, go right ahead, I would like to see what our green-haired stud could come up with," Nemuri replied.

"Alright, Momo, it's your turn to lay down now. However, try to lay on your stomach" Izuku commanded.

"Gladly," she replied. She put her stomach down to the floor, exposing her back to her lovers.

"Good," Izuku then wrapped his arms around her butt and inserted his cock inside her.

"Ohhhhhh," Momo moaned. "Already! I thought you would come up with something different?"

"Who says it ends there. Midnight, why don't you open your legs up for this sweet girl," Izuku ordered.

"Oh I get it now," Nemuri said. She then opened her legs up wide, revealing her pink pussy to the two. "Come on Momo, have a taste of a Pro Hero's pussy."

Momo eagerly accepted, her head finding itself in between Midnight's legs. She knew her way around a woman's body, Nemuri was no exception. Momo's tongue explored the older woman's pussy with great glee.

Nemuri moaned with a pleasant face, Momo was definitely the best of the girls when it came to technique. "God Momo, you give Izuku's tongue a run for his money," Nemuri said. Momo responded with a glance of satisfaction.

"Hey don't forget about me," Izuku said. He then grabbed Momo by her hair and began to be even rougher than before, his thrusts becoming even fiercer than ever.

Momo clawed at the floor, her response to Izuku's rough style. "Jesus Izuku, I know you were rough but I never expected you to be this rough."

"What can I say, we're trying out new things," Izuku said. He then raised one hand and slapped her ass with great force.

"Eep," Momo cried out. Her voice was loud enough that even Nemuri was shocked.

"Oh god, Momo, I'm so sorry," Izuku said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, that felt wonderful," Momo replied. Much to the shock of both Izuku and Nemuri.

"Really?"

"Yes, do it again," Momo said.

"If you say so," Izuku raised his hand and smacked her butt again.

"Ohhh," Momo moaned.

"Oh my," Nemuri said. "I would never have imagined our sweet Momo to enjoy something so vile. You like that Momo, you like Izuku ramming you with his fat cock and slapping your ass?"

"I do," Momo's face screamed sexual pleasure.

"Good, but don't forget," Nemuri wrapped her legs around Momo's head, "You have a job to do."

Momo continued licking Nemuri's pussy, making the older woman moan in joyful pleasure. Her tongue went all around Nemuri's pussy, giving Nemuri a holy experience. It didn't help that Nemuri could also feel Izuku thrusts. Every time he thrust his cock, Nemuri felt something similar in response. It just added to the countless sexual pleasure the three were having.

_ 'Oh god, this is so good,' _ Nemuri thought. _ 'Why are these kids so good at sex?' _

Momo felt her body tingle, meaning that an orgasm was coming. She wasn't the only one who was close to an orgasm. Both Izuku and Nemuri were also close to releasing their juices onto the girl. Izuku wrapped Momo's hair around his hand, bringing them even closer than ever. Nemuri put her hands on Momo's head and brought her even closer to the older woman's pussy.

Momo was right in the middle of a sexual gold mine. It was bliss.

It only took a few more seconds before all three of them came at the same time. Izuku pulled out and came right on Momo's back, his cum leaving a white puddle on her back. Nemuri nearly drowned Momo with the tsunami of pussy juice that came out of her pussy. However, instead of being displeased, Momo enjoyed it. Nemuri's juices had a certain _satisfactory taste _to it. Just like the others, Momo's orgasm also created a mess. The rich girl's pussy juice made a giant puddle on the ground.

While all was said and done, the three lovers collapsed, their bodies exhausted from the sexual intercourse they had just had.

"Wow. Just wow," Izuku said. He was amazed by how amazing it was, he still couldn't believe that he just had sex with two of the hottest women in the world.

"Oh god. That was so intense," Momo said while laying down on the floor. Her body is covered in sweat and sex juices.

"I agree. This really helps after a long day of boring paperwork," Nemuri said. "You kids sure are exciting."

"Says you," Momo replied. She was about to get up, but Nemuri stopped her by placing a finger on the girl's back.

"Stay still." Nemuri then traced her finger down Momo's back, causing the girl to shiver by the Hero's elegant touch. "Izuku left a big mess on you. What a bad boy he is. As a responsible adult, I have to clean you up." Using her tongue, Nemuri began to lick the cum off Momo's body, much to everyone's shock.

Izuku watched in shock at the sudden scene, but he also got a boner from it. The duality of man.

Momo didn't know what her teacher was doing, but she enjoyed what it was. It felt great.

Nemuri had her tongue trail all around Momo's lower half, licking every cum off the girl's body. She craved Izuku's delicious cum, and she would get it even if it meant doing acts like this. It didn't take long before Momo's back was wiped clean, Nemuri's tongue was a miracle machine.

"So, what do you two want to do now?" Nemuri asked.

"You still wanna go?" Izuku was shocked at Midnight's stamina, but he was one to talk.

"Actually Miss Midnight, if you don't mind, I wish for a one on one session with me and Izuku alone," Momo stated.

"And why is that?" Nemuri asked.

"Because I want him to absolutely fuck my pussy into oblivion," Momo said with a straight face.

Izuku blushed from the response, but Nemuri was pleased. "Oh a young man dominating his girlfriend," she hugged herself before clenching all over, "I'll absolutely love to see that."

"Well you'll get your wish," Momo said. She then turned to the love of her life and kissed him right on the lips. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his body, Izuku then placed his hands right in her hips. It was a sweet but short moment for the two.

When they separated, Momo had a hungry and demanding look in her eyes. "Izuku, remember when you used your quirk on Midnight earlier?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Use it on me," Momo stated.

Izuku was shocked by Momo's request. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I said I wanted my pussy to be pounded and I want my pussy pounded," Momo said with fierce determination. "You can do that. You can go Plus Ultra on me."

Izuku blushed from Momo's words. "Well, if you're okay with it. I wouldn't mind."

Momo then whispered in his ear, "I'll even make that special lube just for you." That was enough. Izuku grabbed Momo by her butt and lifted her in the air.

"You said you wanted a Plus Ultra fuck, correct?" Izuku asked.

"So yes," Momo grinned. This was going to be amazing.

"Here you go," Izuku inserted his cock inside Momo with intense force. Momo bit her tongue in response, her face being on eternal enjoyment. Izuku moved his cock all the way inside Momo's pussy, nearly touching her womb. Momo moaning the entire time, her body slowly becoming an ocean of bliss.

"Oh god Izuku," Momo moaned. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I haven't gotten to the best part yet. You wanted me to use my quirk, so you can have it!" Powering up his whole body, Izuku was filled with the power of One for All, and with it, he gave Momo the fuck of a lifetime.

His thrusts became an unmeasurable speed, and his strength increased to a superhuman level which made his poundings even more powerful. Izuku smiled as he unleashed the hidden monster inside him. Momo meanwhile, cried out in bliss.

"OH YES," Momo yelled out.

Nemuri watched as Izuku fucked Momo with the full force of his quirk. She watched as Momo was being dominated by a force of nature. She liked it. Nemuri found herself guiding her hands towards her pussy, rubbing it with great speed. Hey, if she was going to watch, she might as well do something at least. She also groped her breasts with her free hand, making sure she was going to feel everything while watching.

Back to the young lovers; Momo found herself pinned against a wall, Izuku's cock repeatedly ramming itself into her delicate pussy. Her hands were against the cold steel while Izuku's arms made her ass feel like it was on fire.

"Do you know why I put you in this position?" Izuku asked.

"No," Momo replied, but she knew she was going to like the answer.

"It was so I could do this." Izuku wrapped his mouth on Momo's breast and began to suck it like a baby. Momo moaned even louder than before. One for All not only enhanced his strength but his touch as well; giving Momo the feeling of lighting course through her body. It felt wonderful when Izuku's tongue licked her nipples (a very sensitive spot for her), giving Momo a pleasant jolt through her body.

It was like fucking a God of Lighting.

"Izuku, how are you so good?" Momo asked again.

"It's because I have beautiful women in my life. I'm required to give you the love that you need," Izuku said.

Momo giggled. "That sounds like something out of a bad love novel that my Mom would read."

"True, but you know it's true," Izuku said with a devilish grin.

"Oh come here you," Momo said, opening her arms up. Izuku came forward, the two sharing a loving and passionate kiss. Their bodies intertwined as Momo wrapped her arms around Izuku's strong body.

Even with this going on, Izuku didn't stop ramming inside Momo's body. Her pussy feeling the full strength of Izuku's quirk. It was ecstasy.

"Wait Izuku. I wanna try a new position," Momo said.

"Oh, tell more." Izuku's hands began tracing itself all over her body, sending chills all over.

"Turn me around, make me face the wall," Momo demanded. It was easy for Izuku. Soon, Momo found herself facing the wall, her arms pressed right up against it. "Perfect."

Izuku continued to fuck his girlfriend, full of intense and passionate love. He was loving it.

Momo moaned, her pussy feeling indescribable amounts of pure ecstasy. Her short breaths showed how exhilarating her experience was. Her eyes reaching the back of her head, her mind nearly losing out to this experience.

"Oh Momo, you forgot about something," Izuku leaned into her ear and whispered, "You gotta produce your special lube."

Momo produced it without question, covering his cock with her special substance. "Thank you."

Izuku went even harder than ever, the lube making even more amazing for the both of them. Momo felt her pussy being pounded by a sex god. Izuku got to feel Momo's magnificent pussy, the feeling being magnified by Momo's special lube.

Both were in a state of sexual greatness.

It made sense that it didn't take long for Momo to cum. Her body unleashed a tsunami of juices that nearly drowned Izuku's cock. Momo gripped at the wall, her entire body tensing throughout the whole experience. When it was all over, Momo collapsed against the wall; her body was too weak to move.

However, Izuku wasn't done yet. He continued to thrust his cock into Momo's pussy. Momo didn't stop him, she wanted it. She still desired his mighty cock. And he gave it to her.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Izuku burst inside Momo's pussy. Both Izuku and Momo let out one massive moan as they finished. The rich girls' pussy was filled with Izuku's strong juices. They came together one last time for a great kiss. Learning something from Nemuri, Momo used her tongue, playing around in Izuku's mouth.

When Izuku finished, he shut off One for All and gently placed Momo to the ground. Her back against the wall and her pussy still leaving his cum. "I love you," Momo muttered.

Izuku gave his love a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you too."

As they finished, Nemuri also completed her masturbation session, leaving a massive puddle that would piss off the janitor.

Getting up, Nemuri walked over to Izuku. It was then that Nemuri started to appreciate the finer details of Izuku's body. _ 'Good muscles, wonderful cock, and an amazing ass. These girls have everything.' _

"My, you did quite a number on her," Nemuri stated. "That was glorious, my young stud. It was a fuck that I sure pleased the Gods themselves."

"Yeah, but there's one problem," Izuku said.

"Oh, what's that?" Nemuri asked.

Izuku turned to face her, showing off his still rock hard cock. "I'm not done yet."

"Oh, I never expected you to have so much stamina," Nemuri was getting excited. She never expected Izuku to do so well, especially with his quirk. He was truly made of the finest material.

"So, it appears I'm the last one standing. What would you like to do with an older woman like me?" Nemuri asked. Izuku beckoned her down with a single finger. She did so and was greeted by a kiss to the lips.

Nemuri closed their eyes, accepting the sweet kiss. However, it didn't take long for her to experiment. Izuku found his tongue being caressed by the older woman, he felt as Nemuri's tongue was slowly wrapping itself around his. He was new to this kind of tongue play and was starting to like it.

They soon found themselves wrapping their bodies together, their warmth connecting them. They eventually separated, their bodies and lust still together. "That was great," Izuku said, his fierce eyes showing off his desire.

Nemuri grinned. "Well, I can give you more," Nemuri said. "But first, active that quirk of yours. I wanna feel a god ravaging my body."

"If you wish." Izuku broke free from Nemuri and gave himself space. His body then lit up and electricity formed all around him. Izuku gave off a powerful aura, one that fitted the sex god that he was.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Nemuri said. Her hands found themselves clenching her crouch, trying to control her massive urges. Taking a quick look at her fingers, Nemuri saw how wet her pussy was getting. _ 'Oh my, I can't believe a young man like him could do so well.' _

Izuku got close to Nemuri, the electricity on his body heating hers. "Nemuri, I can't hold it anymore."

"Well, go ahead," Nemuri showed off her body to him, "Then take it."

With a flash, Izuku took Nemuri to the floor, her back up against it. He wasted no time in inserting his cock into Nemuri's mature pussy. They both moaned as their desires were fulfilled. Nemuri felt her whole body twitch in response to Izuku's One for All cock, she raised her arms behind her head and gripped onto the floor. Izuku, his cock feeling the full wonders of Nemuri's pussy, placed his arms right by her hips.

They were going to fuck and they were going to like it.

Izuku began thrusting inside Nemuri, holding nothing back. His cock repeatedly slapped itself against Nemuri, the sound of flesh echoing in the room. That was not all Izuku did. He also moved his hands onto Midnight's breast, massaging the melons and even pitching her nipples every so often.

Nemuri moaned louder than ever before. How could such a young man ever give her so much sexual love? The answer was simple, he was a love god incarnated. Well, if that was true, she will make the most out of it.

Nemuri leaned forward, her breasts being right in front of Izuku's face. "Time to show off my tricks," Nemuri said. She moved her hands behind Izuku's back and towards his ass. Her hands began gently caressing it, his smooth butt should be properly taken care of.

Izuku wrapped his arms around Midnight's waist. Her act was new to him, he had no idea what to do. However, he did know that she knew what she was doing, so he let her proceed.

"Oh, has a girl ever touched you like that before?" Nemuri asked.

"No," Izuku replied.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Excellent," Nemuri's fingers were delighted to have such a fine specimen in their grasp. Izuku found himself leaning against Nemuri's body, his head right on her breasts. "Do you like it here?"

"Yes," Izuku then moved his mouth towards Nemuri's breast, and he also began to suck it. Nemuri moaned as her body felt the warmth inside Izuki, sending waves of warmth all over. Nemuri grit her teeth in response, it was wonderful.

"Just like that, keep sucking," Nemuri commanded. Her whole body felt electricity swarming inside from both Izuku's mouth and cock. Her whole body shivered in pleasure and excitement. "Amazing, you keep managing to surprise me."

Izuku smiled at Nemuri's compliment. As a gift, he continued to give Midnight what she wanted. His cock constantly ramming itself into her pussy. Her walls were being opened up by his massive cock, making the woman feel things she's never felt before. Having sex with Izuku was one of the best things she's ever done.

"Midnight, I wanna try something?" Izuku asked.

"Sure, as long as it's exciting," Nemuri responded.

"Turn around," Izuku said. Nemuri did so, her behind right in front of Izuku. "

"Now what?"

"Well here comes the best part," Izuku said. He then lifted Nemuri into the air from her legs, her body in the air.

"Oh this position," Nemuri moaned. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Well you got your chance," Izuku replied. He continued thrusting his cock into her pussy, but now he was able to go even deeper. Nemuri felt Izuku's cock reach her womb. She bit her lip as she felt Izuku's cock reach the deepest part of her body.

"Oh Izuku, it's wonderful," Nemuri moaned.

"It's not over yet," Izuku commented. His thrusts became more powerful and faster than ever before. Nemuri's mind became fixated on his massive cock, she was losing herself to him.

She came, but both Izuku and Nemuri didn't care about it. All they cared for was the big load coming. Izuku increased his tempo, fucking her at an even faster rate. His grip on her not letting go of her.

It wasn't long before Izuku came in her pussy, his cock could barely handle the beauty of a MILF pussy. His load filled her entire insides, leaving no space empty. Izuku pulled his cock out, still leaking bits of cum. The two were huffing and puffing, their breaths short and quick.

But they were still far from done.

They soon found themselves on the floor, with Midnight's stomach lying down. Izuku hand's were right on Midnight's big butt, clinching the heavy fruits. He also continued thrusting his cock into her pussy, not even stopping from before. The green-haired boy still had One for All activated, not wanting it to go away for a long time. Izuku's lust could not be stopped.

Nemuri, on the other hand, was letting Izuku do all the work. Her arms were in a plank position and her hair was down, covering her face from all sides. She smiled as she felt Izuku's energy travel across her body. It was overwhelming, especially for a hero deviant like her.

"You like this don't you. You like being fucked by me," Izuku said. His strong words resembled nothing like the shy boy he once was. Midnight's influence on him was clearly showing.

"Yes, I love it," Nemuri said.

"_ Good _." Nemuri felt Izuku's hands trailing up her back. "You know, I never got the chance to appreciate your finely toned muscles."

"I never knew you would like my muscles," Nemuri replied. "Go on, enjoy them." Izuku did so, rubbing his hands all over Nemuri's finely tuned body. Nemuri quivered, his hands brought great warmth to her body.

"Nemuri, I'm going to cum again," Izuku stated.

"Go ahead, cum in my pussy," Nemuri yelled. "I wanna feel your love."

After a few more thrusts, Izuku came. Just like before, his cum overwhelmed the older woman's pussy, filling it to the brim. There was so much cum that some of it leaked out of her pussy and spilled onto the floor. His load was that massive. Nemuri smiled as she felt his warm cum burn her pussy.

Izuku collapsed right onto Midnight's back, most of his energy was gone. He even shut off One for All. Nemuri turned around, letting Izuku rest on her breasts. "There, there, you spent a lot of energy today. How do you feel?" Nemuri asked.

"Wonderful."

"That's great. Nothing's better than sex with the ones you love," Nemuri stated.

"You're right," Izuku said. "'But," Izuku turned on One for all again "I'm still not done."

Nemuri wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist. "Then finish it off." Izuku smiled as he continued his lovemaking.

* * *

When Kyouka woke up, she felt something warm touching her face. The purple-haired girl groaned as she got up. Her first act was to remove the sticky stuff on her face.

Wiping it off, Kyouka noticed that it was pussy juice (just don't ask her how she knew that). Looking around, she noticed that the floor was covered in juices, both male and female. She also noticed that the rest of the girls were passed out, their bodies still in peaceful slumber.

But what caught Kyouka's eye was something she would have never imagined.

Nemuri and Izuku were sleeping with each other, with Izuku on top of the older woman's body, his back right on top of her breasts. Her pussy was leaking tremendous amounts of cum and Izuku's cock was extremely wet.

Looking all around, Kyouka had only one thing to say. "What the fuck happened?"

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

The polyamorous group found themselves at the pool once more; however, it was different this time.

"Um Deku-kun, you sure you don't want to join us?" Ochako asked. She and the rest of the girls were all in the pool.

"No thanks I'm good," Izuku replied. He continued to remain in the recliner chair.

Ever since the intense orgy a couple of days ago, izuku had changed. He became much quieter and kept to himself more than ever before. He had even stopped having sex. The girls knew something was wrong, but they didn't know what. They were worried something was wrong.

What was causing this dilemma? Izuku was embarrassed.

'Oh god. How can I forgive myself for saying those embarrassing things? No, how can the girls forgive me for saying those things? I slapped Momo's butt, why did I slap Momo's butt? Oh god, what about Nemuri? I said some weird things to her. Wait, why am I calling her Nemuri?' Oh god, what do I do?'

"Girls, something's wrong," Ochako said.

"We've noticed," Kyouka replied. "What do you think it is?"

"Well remember that 'session' the other day ago," Mina said. "Maybe something happened. Momo, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well, he was being bolder than usual. His words were more risque and he was being rough than usual," Momo explained. "He also slapped my butt, but other than that everything seemed fine."

"Yea-, wait, he did what with your butt?" Kyouka asked.

Momo blushed as she repeated, "He slapped me on the butt."

"Did you like it?" Tsuyu asked with a bunt face.

Momo blushed even harder. "Yes."

"Enough of that,' Ochako said, butting in. "I think something needs to be done about Deku-Kun. What do you think, Mina?" Mina didn't respond, she just stared into the clouds. "Mina." No response. "MINA." That caught her attention.

"Oh sorry," Mina replied, scratching her head. "What did you ask?" Mina was still focusing on what Izuku told her the other day. Her face would blush whenever she remembered Izuku's compliments.

"Nevermind."

"Maybe he's just tired," Mei replied. "After all, he fucked you, girls, with more energy than usual. Plus, he also had sex with a magnificent MILF, that drains everyone. I should know." Mei smiled, remembering the wonderful moment between her and Nemuri. "I miss her."

"WHO MISSES ME?" A strong feminine voice called out.

Everyone turned their heads to the person who called out and got the sight of a lifetime. It was their favorite teacher, Nemuri Kayama, in the flesh. But what really caught their attention was what she was wearing. If you thought Mina's swimsuit was revealing, you haven't seen anything yet. An extremely thin purple sling bikini that barely covered her private sections. It was extremely risqué, but what did you expect from an R Rated Hero.

She slowly walked over to Izuku, making sure every step was filled with her intense sexual energy. The girls watched Midnight in awe, Mei smiling because of a potential round 2.

When she got to Izuku, whose face was full of surprise, she immediately kissed him on the lips. Everyone was surprised by Midnight's sudden kiss, especially Izuku. When she separated her lips, Nemuri said, "You're going to have to take responsibility Izuku-kun." She then leaned into his ear and whispered, "Now that you're going to become a father."

That broke Izuku. He fell right out of the chair and collapsed onto the floor. "Izuku/Deku," the girls cried out. They immediately got out of the pool and rushed to his side.

"F-f-f-father," Izuku whimpered.

"What did you do?" Ochako asked. She was ready to throw some hands

"Hahahaha, relax I was just joking," Nemuri replied., much to Izuku's delight.

He signed in relief as he got up. "Thank god," Izuku said.

"Although I did notice you were a little tense before I came. Is something wrong?" Nemuri asked. The girls turned their heads towards Izuku, their attention all on him.

"I'm sorry for being so rough with you girls. I should have toned it down," Izuku said. The weight on his shoulders lessened.

"Wait, that's what got you down?" Toru asked.

"Yeah." The girls couldn't help themselves but laugh. "What's so funny."

"Deku, we didn't mind you being rough," Oxhako said. "In fact we kinda like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful," Momo said. "The words you used, the immense strength you used, and-"

"Momo wants you to slap her butt again," Ttsuyu said.

"TSUYU!"

"IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT."

"Maybe," Momo replied with a red face.

A blushing Kyouka also butted in, "If you want, could you also slap my butt too?"

Izuku was amazed by how lewd the girl's thoughts were. "Wait so, you aren't mad at me."

"I am," Mina said as got right in front of Izuku's face. She then proceeds to pinch his cheeks, "I am the loveable tease, not you. I am the one that teases, and you are the one who blushes."

"But it was cute seeing you blush."

"I SAID I TEASE."

"Mina, turn around," Ochako commanded. The Alien Girl did so and was met with a kiss to the lips by Ochako. Mina widened her eyes as Ochako's lips grazed her own. "Can I see your blushing face?"

Mina's pink face instantly turned purple, much to the delight of Izuku and Ochako.

Well since we're all here," Nemuri went straight to Izuku, " It's time for round 2."

Mei grinned. "MILF time."

Izuku sighed as the girls around him began to take off their clothes "Here we go again," he said.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I've been gone for so long, many things happened recently that I don't want to get into. As much as I like to end this chapter on a high note, I can't.**

**You see during the month of October, there was a disgusting trend going on. **

**For those sensitive to certain topics, please do not read below.**

**It was called, Noncontober. It was basically an entire month dedicated to Rape fics. This makes me so fucking pissed. Rape is a very serious subject and some sickos are making fics glorying it. Rape should not be glorified. Rape is disgusting and fics like this should not exist. No one should enjoy Rape.**

**If you or someone you know has been raped, please seek help. You all deserve it.**

**The worst part about making this statement is that there will be people calling me a simp/beta male simply because I'm against rape. The audacity of these people.**

**I know this isn't what you what to hear at the end of a smut fic, but it needs to be said. Rape Fics like this are disgusting and shouldn't be praised. **

**Anyways have a good day and Happy Halloween.**


End file.
